The Not So Simple Life
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: Senior year was supposed to be the best year of their lives, but life had other plans in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

 **Let's blame this on no self control, writers block for my other stories, and _One Tree Hill..._ :P**

* * *

"Senior year is supposed to be the best year of our lives. It's not supposed to be filled with loads of work!" Lita Helmsley exclaimed to her best friend as they were packing up their backpacks so they could go to their next period which was lunch. They were currently the only ones left in the classroom. Even their teacher left before them. "Why are these teachers hellbent on making our final year of high school miserable?!"

"Easy," Edge said before placing one last book in his bookbag and zipping it up. "They hate us," he answered which earned him a glare because Lita wasn't expecting an answer.

"Charles Dickens? Really? Charles Dickens?! I wanted Ernest Hemmingway!" Lita continued her rant about school while she tried fitting one last book in her bag which didn't seem like it was going to fit, but she wasn't going to stop trying any time soon. "I don't want to read three books by him, write a paper about the universal theme present in the books, and then present it to the class who doesn't care. I already read a couple of Hemmingways books and this could have been a walk in the park, but nope. I actually have to read three books I don't want to."

Edge rolled his eyes at her attempt of fitting the book in the bag even though she knew it wasn't going to fit. She could be really stubborn sometimes. He snatched the book from her hands and spoke before that could earn him any sort of physical abuse. She could also be really violent sometimes. She definitely lived by the redhead stereotypes. "Chill before you kill me. It's not going to fit. I'll carry it for you if you're that lazy."

Lita lifted her bag and handed it to him. "I rather you carry my bookbag instead, it weighs a ton."

"Just the one book. Take it or leave it." Lita rolled her eyes as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and started to head out the room and towards the cafeteria along with Edge.

"About the final English project," the blonde teen began to say referring to the assignment in particular Lita was complaining about, "we all have to do it, not just you. Plus, no one else might listen to you but I will. Unless it's really boring." The redhead was about to reply but Edge smirked when he thought of something else. "By the way, you're a nerd because you voluntarily read those books."

"So what?" Lita shrugged. "I like reading good books. I know people like reading Dickens but the thing is, I'm basically being forced to read his books and I don't want to. There's a difference between doing something on your own and being forced. And it sucks that you all got to pick which author you wanted to read and Mr. Regal assigned my author for me."

"You have been absent the last two days when we went over choosing authors. So yea, he assigned the author for you."

"It's not my fault my immune system sucks," Lita whined which caused Edge to chuckle. "Why am I being punished for that? Wasn't puking my guts out punishment enough?"

"Apparently not. November is right around the corner which means Thanksgiving break is soon. And-"

"That's a month away," Lita interrupted as the two stopped by their lockers so they could put the books they were done with for the day in their respective lockers which were right next to each other.

"Then we have winter break to look forward to, spring break, and then we'll graduate," Edge continued after his friends mini interruption as he put two of his books away and shut his locker. "And let's not forget the random days off in between and the Philly winter which brings us plenty of snow days which we don't have to make up because we're seniors."

"May is so far away." Lita asked after she was done with her own locker and slammed the door shut. "Let's not forget all the work in between."

"It's school, what do you expect?"

"I'm just ready to graduate and study something I actually want to study," Lita replied as the two began to walk to their final destination once again.

"Which is?"

Lita shrugged. "Still haven't picked something final."

Edge was about to say something until he saw two familiar figures out from the corner of his eye. He stopped walking in place with Lita doing the same when she noticed he wasn't walking next to her anymore. The redhead turned around to face her blonde friend who had a scowl present on his face. Lita didn't have to follow his gaze to see why exactly he looked like that, but she still did anyways. She wasn't surprised to see John and Chris standing across the hallway where Edge was looking. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the younger of the two friends smiling right at her. It took all the willpower she had not to return the gesture. Fortunately for her, that smile quickly turned into a smirk followed by a wink.

"Assholes," Edge said which made Lita come back to reality and became aware of her surroundings once again. She glanced up at her friend and saw how pissed he looked. He and John always butt heads with the other teen's best-friend being brought into the mix as well as Edge's cousin. Those three, including Christian were always fighting about one thing or another. Sometimes, although rarely, those verbal arguments resulted in physical bouts. The animosity between the four seemed to tone down a little the end of Junior year when Christian moved and consequently had to change schools. Little did Edge know, it had nothing to do with the numbers not being even anymore. Why would John and Chris care about the numbers when it was in their favor?

"Let's go," Edge said before turning and and walking again. Lita sent one last look where the two blondes were previously standing, but they weren't there anymore. The blonde turned around to look at his friend when he realized she wasn't walking with him.

"I just remembered I accidentally put the wrong book in my locker so I need to switch the two." Edge looked like he was headed towards her, but she continued. "You should go. I'll just see you there."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Edge simply nodded before he went to the cafeteria with Lita waited a moment before she walked away as well. Only, the teenaged girl didn't go to her locker like she told the boy. She had somewhere else to be.

Lita took a turn and entered the next hallway which was basically empty for the moment. It was almost always empty which was why she always met the person she was about to meet with right now when they were at school. There was no way they could interact while at school without getting caught and potentially causing drama which was why they always met in the storage closet where she stopped right in front of. She looked around to make sure there was no one nearby who could see her before she opened the door and entered the small room. Before she even knew it, Lita was being pulled into the room by the other teen. She leaned back against the wall while he closed the door and turned on the little light in the closet. Sure it was pretty dim, but it was better than nothing.

"You sure took your sweet time," John said after he was standing right in front of her. There wasn't much distance between them, it wasn't like it was a big closest. But it wasn't like either of them minded anyways.

Lita rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "I was doing something. Plus, you know I had to-"

"-ward off the dogs first?" Her boyfriend innocently suggested. "Or dog since it was only Edge."

Lita let out a sigh before she spoke. "John, please don't start with that."

"That's not why I wanted to see you even though it is always fun. How are you feeling?"

Lita rolled her eyes at his question. He asked her that so many times the last couple of days. It was sweet that he was concerned about her, but it was also very irritating. "Like I told you the other billion times you texted me throughout the day, I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you come over when I called you last night? I told you both of my parents had the graveyard shift."

"Is it really appropriate to call it the graveyard shift when they work at the hospital?"

John shurgged. "Who cares? So why were you missing if you're fine now. I missed you. It's been a while since we have been together without being in this closet."

"I know. And I miss you too, but Stephanie was over last night and well, her and Hunter are now engaged and she's moving in so it's going to be a bit hard sneaking around at night with her around. I almost got caught once. Anyways, I'm here now and Dawn and I decided I would take the car so I will be coming over after your practice ends and she'll catch a ride with Trish after cheer practice."

"Good," John smiled before closing the already hardly existent gap between them and crashing her lips with his own. Lita was surprised when he pulled away quickly. He usually took full advantage with his kisses.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked when she noticed he looked like something was disturbing him.

John said nothing for a moment before sighing. "I know you don't want me to bring it up, but I'm really getting sick and tired of this closet being the only place we can actually be together. Or the dark movie theater."

"I don't hear you complaining when we're making out instead of paying attention to the movie," Lita joked which only went ignored by her boyfriend who continued after the interruption.

"Or somewhere where we know would be a long shot to be caught by someone. You know I don't like being at your house that much with Hunter eyeing me like he wants to kill me."

"He has two teenage sisters he feels fully responsible, so yea he gets over protective."

"More like crazy," the brown haired teen muttered under his breath before continuing aloud. "We have been together, what, eight months and we're still keeping it a secret."

"No," Lita shook her head. "Dawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Chris, and your parents know."

"You know that's not what I meant. I love you and I still have to say some mean remarks about you around Edge and some of your friends and my friends to keep up with appearances. I don't like doing that."

"Keeping it a secret kind of makes it hot though," Lita smirked hoping it would lighten up the mood, but it didn't.

"Babe, I'm serious."

"I know, but... Edge really doesn't like you."

John shrugged as he interrupted his girlfriend. "I'll get over it."

"But I won't. He's going to be pissed and I have to break it gently. I don't want to have to do something stupid like pick between my best-friend and boyfriend."

"He would be stupid to ask you that because you would pick me." That earned him a glare. "I'm kidding. Sort of."

"Look, he doesn't know you like I do so he doesn't know that you're not much of an asshole. You're not a jerk to me at all which is what should matter. Even though you should probably tone it down with some others. For example, Edge."

"Hey, I'm a full on asshole, but he's worse. You just make me soft," John joked hoping it would lighten the mood because he knew how upset she got when she thought how she could lose her friend because they were together. He was glad it worked, even though only for a moment when he saw her smile and let out a small laugh.

"Soon okay? Promise. Soon. Just not right now because I'm not ready for all that potential drama. You know Chris wasn't too happy when he found out the truth and he didn't even hate me like Edge hates you. He only disliked me because of association. Kinda like how me and you started."

John knew that was the truth. Lita didn't like him because he was always getting into it with her best-friend and John didn't like her because she was close with the other two. That all changed when they were paired up for a class project that took up the whole school year their junior year. Neither of the two were very happy about the pairing and thought they were doomed. But they soon found out how wrong they had been about one another. Spending a lot of time together meant they actually got to know one another better. Initially, the duo thought they were being played but the other, but they learned to trust each other. Before they knew it, they started liking one another as more than just friends. John struck first when he sent her a secret admirer messages a few days leading up to Valentine's day. He found it hilarious that Lita complained to him how she had a stalker, but boy was she ecstatic when she found out the true identity of her secret admirer. They began dating in February of that year and things just escalated from their.

"Fine. But you know football season still has like a month and a half left-" The brunette was about to continue only to be ignored by the redheaded teen.

Lita rolled her eyes. She loved him, but football, not so much even though he knew she would be at every game possible. "I know. Don't worry, we're still finding time to spend together during the season like we have been."

He smiled at her before leaving a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

John moved away from her and opened the door just a little bit to see if the coast was clear for them to leave without someone seeing them. "All clear," he said as he turned to face Lita. "You can go first. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Alright," Lita nodded. "I'll see you after practice then," she left but not without John kissing her again, this one lasting longer than the two before. It seemed like he was feeling better after their talk.

Lita finally made her way to the cafeteria a few minutes after John who left the storage closet after her. It wasn't something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He would just ask her why she took long when they met after school.

"You just had to switch one book with another and now we only have five minutes left until the bell rings for the next class," Edge said to Lita when she joined him, her faternal twin sister, and Trish, who was his girlfriend and Dawn's best-friend, at the round table in the lunch room.

"I had to go to the bathroom." That wasn't a lie because she did begin to feel a little sick again and she thought she would stop by there before she vomited all over the hallways. It also just wasn't the truth either.

"Eat," Dawn said before Edge could question her any longer because unlike him, she actually knew where her twin went and who she was with. "You only have three minutes left now."

Lita scrunched her nose at the pizza her sister slid closer towards her before she got up chair. "Not hungry. I'm gonna get a head start to class." With that said, she left.

"What's with her?" Trish asked Dawn. "I thought she was feeling better. She seems out of it."

Dawn shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she said although she had an inkling. She was just hoping and praying she was wrong. She looked over at a table which was a few feet away and saw John was looking towards where his girlfriend just disappeared. She could tell he was worried about her too even though Dawn had a feeling he wasn't thinking the same thing she was because if he was, then he would probably be freaking out. Their eyes met and Dawn shrugged when he silently asked her the same question Trish did not long ago. Both of them thought they would just have to ask Lita at another time where they weren't surrounded by others.

* * *

John and Lita were at the former's house later that afternoon. His house was one of the very few places where they could actually be together without having to worry about getting caught by the wrong people. But they still had to be extra careful because there was always a possibility of someone seeing either of the two walking around the other's house or even seeing their car parked nearby which was why they always parked a block away from the destination.

His house was also a place where they could be together without the brown haired teen having to worry about the redhead's older brother going through with his various threats to beat him with a sledgehammer every time he got close to Lita. John would be on the end of very familiar death glare from Hunter every time he put an arm around his Lita or when it looked like he was getting close to her for her brother's liking. Being at his house was a different story because he didn't have to worry about anyone threatening him at all, but he did have to endure his parents giving him a long lecture about being alone with his girlfriend when they found out that Lita was over when neither of his parents were home to supervise.

"I'm bored," John announced for what felt like the billionth time that hour.

Lita looked up from her notebook where she was writing down some notes from the chapter she was currently reading for one of her classes. She rolled her eyes when she saw John lying on the couch and playing around with a pen instead of doing his own homework.

"The point of you being here wasn't so you could do your homework and force me to do mine-"

"Be my guest and fail all you want," Lita cut him off before he could continue, "but I will not date a two time senior in high school. You're going to be like nineteen when you graduate."

John rolled his eyes at her and got up from where he was lying before walking over to where Lita was sitting on the ground with all her books scattered around her. He moved some of the books out of the way so he could sit down next to her.

"Unlike you, I'm not a slacker and I would like to get my homework done," Lita said in protest as she tried to grab the books that he moved away but he wouldn't let her.

John smirked before he spoke. "And I would like to do something else."

"I don't care," Lita shook her her head as her boyfriend moved closer to her. Next thing she knew, John's lips were on her neck. She closed her eyes shut as he continued the assault on her neck. "Stop," she managed to get out but to no avail.

"No," he spoke against her neck, not taking a moment to remove his lips from her.

"We're not... We're supposed to... No hickey." That was the last thing she wanted. There was no way she wanted to walk in the front door and have Hunter see a mark on her neck. "Oh God. Screw homework," Lita said as she finally gave in.

John smirked as he stopped the assault on her neck and crashed his lips onto hers with her responding immediately. He gently pushed her onto the part of the carpeted floor where there was actually an empty space with her taking him down with her. She raised her arms to him slowly until she clasped them behind his neck as the kiss deepened. They were completely oblivious when someone walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Ahem," the two heard someone say which made John get off of Lita with her sitting up. They looked over to the entrance of the living room and saw John's mother standing there with her arms crossed. Lita looked away in embarrassment with her cheeks turning red to match that of her hair.

"Hey mom," John casually said as he walked over to his mother, Anna, like she didn't walk in on him in a middle of a make-out session with his girlfriend. "When did you get home? Your shift end already?"

"I just got home a moment ago. My shift ended hours ago, I had to stay back for an emergency."

"Oh," the blue-eyed teen said as he glanced over at the still quiet hazel-eyed teen who was gathering her books, papers, and writing utensils and putting them away in her backpack. He decided to go back over to her and help her. Their hands met when they were reaching for the same thing. Lita instantly pulled her hand away because she was surprised by the sudden contact. She hadn't noticed her boyfriend had joined her until now.

"Calm down. It's just me."

Lita said nothing in response as she placed her last book in her bag and zipped it up. She got up from the ground and stood up with backpack in hand. She was still avoiding looking at Anna but she finally got the courage to do so when she was near her. She looked up and forced a smile although she was still pretty humiliated by what just happened.

"Hi," the redhead greeted the woman who sent her a smile of her own.

"Hello Lita. Leaving already? Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. I still have some homework left to do and my brother's probably still waiting for me. I should get going now. Bye."

The teen began to walk away after Anna returned the farewell greeting with John following behind. The couple stopped at the door like always. They never stepped outside either of their house together unless he was her ride, but she had the car she shared with Dawn.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "You look-"

"Embarrassed?" Lita suggested. "Because your mom just walked in on us-"

The brunette shrugged as he interrupted the redhead. "So what? We weren't really doing anything."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Just remember that I'm not dating a two time senior," Lita laughed. She didn't give John a chance to say anything as she opened the door and left so she could get to her car and go home.

John wasn't surprised when he walked back into the living room and saw his mom sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed and was frowning. He grabbed his books and was about to head up the stairs to his room, hoping his mom wouldn't say anything about what she walked in on, but that wasn't meant to be.

"Sit down," Anna ordered her son and gestured to the empty spot right next to her. John did as he was told. "How many times are me and your father going to have to tell you that you two cannot be in this house alone before you actually listen? This is the third time either of us has caught you and I'm sure it has happened more than the three times you have been caught. Would something else be going on had I not walked in? Are you two sexually active?"

"Mom," John groaned. "Can we not talk about this. I rather talk to dad about this if this is a necessary conversation."

"It is a necessary conversation and unfortunately for you, your father is stuck at the hospital for another couple of hours so I will be the one having this discussion with you." Anna took a brief pause as she looked at her son who was avoiding eye contact after her last question which she repeated once again. "Are you two sexually active?" She didn't give him a chance to answer and continued. "You both are in high school. What's the rush? What if she gets pregnant?" John grimaced at that thought. "Don't give me that look. If you are engaging in sexual activities, then that is a possibility. You both are too young and have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Okay," John interrupted before his mom could get any further. He definitely didn't want to have a discussion about the sex with his mom. He rather have that with his dad.

"You still didn't answer my question which makes me think you two are sexually active. I know I cannot stop that from happening and I would like it if you weren't having sex with your girlfriend, but, as your mother, I am going to tell you to be careful." Anna was about to say more, but was cut off from her uncomfortable son.

"Dad already talked to me about this before," John said glancing at his mom for a moment before looking away again.

"Okay. Then remember everything he said. I'm too young to be a grandmother so don't make that happen. More importantly, you are too young to be a father. Same goes for her. Remember, the best way to prevent pregnancy is abstinence."

John stayed silent as he got up from the couch so he could go to his room. He was glad that awkward and uncomfortable conversation finally came to an end.

* * *

Lita was so glad when she finally arrived home a couple of minutes later. She was so tired and just wanted to get the last assignment that was due tomorrow done so she could go to sleep. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. The noise of the door caused Hunter to show up. He called out to her before she could make it up the stairs and to her room.

"Lita," she heard her brother which made her stop in place and turn around to face him. "It's seven. You said you would be home by five. Why are you three hours late? Why didn't you call?"

"First, your math is off. Second, maybe you should have called if you're so concerned. The phone works both ways," Lita shot back. She was about to head up the stairs once again so she could get to her room, but was stopped by Hunter once again.

"I don't think so," Hunter shook his head as he gently grabbed her by the arm. "Living room, now."

Lita rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm out of his hold but said nothing as she went to the other room with him right behind her. She was surprised to see Dawn, who was on her phone, sitting down on the couch where Hunter gestured her to sit down as well.

"Dawn, phone," Hunter said as he held out his hand for said object.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'll have to talk to you later. The warden wants my phone. I think my sentence is about to begin." Lita chuckled and Hunter simply rolled his eyes as Dawn handed him her phone.

The blonde man stood there in front of the two and shook his head at their behavior lately. They were both equally stubborn and Lita lived up to the stereotype of redheads being hotheaded. He had his own flaws too, but those two were testing his patience lately and he had a feeling they were going to drive him to the loony bin soon.

"Is there a reason we're just sitting here and you're just staring at us?" Dawn asked with Lita nodding like she wanted to ask him the same thing.

"He's probably plotting for a way to kill us," Lita added which caused Dawn to snicker and for Hunter to send a glare to both of them.

"This is no time for jokes. You two are getting going to turn me insane soon. You're getting out of control," Hunter was about to say more but Dawn decided this was the best time to interject.

"Because we make jokes?" Dawn asked confused.

Hunter closed his eyes and shook his eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again to continue with their talk. "Let me finish." That earned both teen girls to roll their eyes, but they said nothing so he continued. "Like I said, you two are getting out of control. Both of you said you would be home by five but neither of you got here until a few minutes ago. Neither of you had the decency to call me and tell me you would be late."

"Like I said," Lita began to interrupt Hunter who was getting irritated by the interruptions, "the phone works both ways."

"You're staying out past your curfew," Hunter continued after the mini interruption which he decided to ignore. He turned his attention to Lita before he added more. "You stay up half the night talking to that boyfriend of yours. I don't like that."

"So me talking to John on the phone means I'm out of control?"

"Neither of you listen to the rules," Hunter continued after what felt like the billionth interruption from one of his sisters "Would you be doing any of this if mom and dad were still here?"

"Don't do that," both Dawn and Lita said in unison with the former continuing. "Don't bring them up to try to make us feel guilty."

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

"Look, we're thankful for everything you have done for us," the younger of the two twins began to say. "We're lucky to have a brother like you. You moved home after the accident to take care of us," she said referring to the car accident both of her parents were victim time due to a drunk driver who also ended up dead three years ago. Their mother died right at the scene with their father succumbing to the injuries three days later after it was initially believed he would survive. Their father had asked his oldest to take care of the two younger ones in case something were to happen to him and Hunter had fulfilled his request since then. But it was really difficult dealing with the two of them sometimes. "But I'm pretty sure we would do what we're doing now if mom and dad were here. We're teenagers, we're supposed to be a pain in the neck. I know your teenage years were a long time ago, but you should remember you were a pain to mom and dad too."

"But that's different, you two are girls."

"I know he did not just say that," Dawn said glancing between both of her siblings. "Tell me he did not just say that?"

"He did," Lita said as she glared at her brother who was regretting what he just said. "It's different because we're girls? That is a double standard."

"Okay," Hunter cut off Lita before either her or Dawn could continue with the tirade. "Bad choice of words, but I'm pretty sure you know what I meant."

Both Dawn and Lita shook their heads with the latter continuing. "Not really."

Hunter groaned in frustration and shook his head. He was about to say something but was interrupted by his fiancé who none of them knew had joined them a couple of minutes ago.

"They're right," Stephanie said as she made her presence known. "That was a horrible explanation and definitely a double standard."

"I don't need you to start either," Hunter said as he turned his attention to Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Leave them alone. They're doing what most teenagers do. They're better than me when I was a teen and I turned out perfectly fine."

"We could be doing drugs," Lita muttered under her breath which earned the attention of the two older individuals in the room.

"Drugs?!" Hunter exclaimed with a look of anger on his face to match that of his voice.

"It was a joke. I mean, I have been offered drugs a few times and I'm sure so has Dawn, but I have declined every time."

"So have I," Dawn said after Hunter looked at her. "Don't look at me like you think I'm a druggie just because Li said that. I do not want to get wrinkles or get fat. I will not lets drugs ruin my physical appearance. No decent guy will ever want to get near me ever again."

"Maybe you both should start doing drugs then no guy will want to get near you," Hunter said which earned him a slap on the arm by the brunette woman standing next to him.

"Guys will still be attracted to them if they do drugs and possibly not the good kind so don't say something stupid like that again."

"I hate when all three of you gang up on me."

Dawn and Lita glanced at one another before they got up from where they were seated. They walked over to their brother and stopped directly in front of him with the redhead speaking up. "Look, this is who we are and it's not like we're going out of our way to make you insane."

"Look on the bright side," Dawn continued where Lita left out, "we're not doing drugs. We don't commit crimes. We're perfectly fine in our own way."

"They're right. They're not of control so just let them be. We're going to be late if you continue with this any further. We're supposed to meet Shawn and Lilian in," she looked down at her watch, "ten minutes ago." Stephanie looked at her soon to be sister in laws before she addressed them. "I made a lasagna earlier today, all you have to do is heat it in the oven for thirty minutes."

Dawn smiled at her. "Thanks Steph."

The twins were about to leave the room, but Hunter stopped them. "I would appreciate it if both of you would stay home tonight."

"You don't have to worry about me," Lita said before Dawn could say anything, "I'm about to finish up one last assignment and call it a night. I am so tired."

"Are you sick again?" Hunter asked to which Lita shook her head. "Alright. I guess we'll see you two later." He and Stephanie left soon after leaving Dawn and Lita alone.

"Do you want to eat right now or later?" Dawn asked Lita as the two stood there.

Lita shrugged. "I'm not that hungry so I don't care." She headed up the stairs to her room which was connected with Dawn's room and separated by a bathroom.

"I need to talk to you about something," Dawn said when she entered the room behind Lita.

"What's up?" Lita asked as she sat down on the bed, placing her bookbag in front of her and taking out the lone book she needed to complete her next assignment. "I want to get this done before I can sleep. I have until Monday to get all that I missed the last two days and I don't want to spend all weekend doing school work."

Dawn knew she had to be careful with what she was about to say and thought about the right words to choose but she couldn't find any which resulted in her to just blurt out the point.

"I think you're pregnant."

Lita looked up from her book and at her sister. The redhead said nothing for a moment as she looked at the brunette and then she proceeded to laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"You have been sick the past few days, puking, sleeping a lot and so moody and temperamental." Dawn paused. "Well, more than usual."

"That doesn't mean anything. Do you know what a flu is?"

"When's the last time you had a visit from mother nature?"

Lita thought about it for a moment and realized it had been a few weeks. "I don't remember, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Wait right here," Dawn said before she went to her room through the bathroom that separated both of their rooms from one another. She came back with something in her hands and tossed it on the bed next to Lita who merely stared at it. "I need you to go to the bathroom and pee on the stick."

Lita shook her head and tried to get back to doing her homework. "No. There's no reason to take that test because I'm not pregnant."

"Please, just please take it," Dawn plead to her sister who glanced at her and could tell she was anxious which was the only reason Lita grabbed the box and headed to the bathroom.

The redhead came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and placed a couple of napkins onto the nightstand nearby and the test on top of the napkins.

"I know I'm not pregnant so you can check the test yourself when the timer goes off," was all Lita said as she sat back down on her bed and took the book from the bed and in her lap before she continued the last assignment again. She was hoping for no more interruptions, but unfortunately for her, that wasn't meant to be.

"Before we find out the results, just know I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. You'll always have me."

"That's sweet Dawn," Lita said as she took the chance to glance at her sister who kept looking at the timer. She was definitely more nervous about the results of the test than was the one who was actually taking it. "But I'm not pregnant, so save it for another time."

The two sat in complete silence for the next three minutes as Dawn nervously waited for the timer to go off. The sound of the timer going off caused both teens to look up towards the table where the test was, but Lita immediately resumed with her assignment with Dawn taking a deep breath before she walked over to where the test laid.

Dawn gasped in shock when she saw the results even though she had a feeling they were going to be positive. "Two lines. According to the box, two lines means you're pregnant."

* * *

John finally finished his homework some time before eleven that night. He would have been done earlier if he actually worked on it when Lita was their earlier and working on her own. Her forcing him to do his homework and motivating him worked out sometimes, just not today. Senioritis was definitely a disease in his mind. The only good thing about school was getting to play football. He wasn't a total fan of school. But he had to try to be a good student if he wanted to get a scholarship to play football at a collegiate level.

John hung up the phone for what felt like the hundredth time after Lita wouldn't answer his calls. The phone usually rang for a while before it went to voicemail, but it went straight to voicemail without any rings the last couple of times he called her. That made him think she was ignoring him on purpose. He didn't know what was wrong because everything was fine when she left earlier that evening, but he was hoping he would find out soon.

He decided he would stop calling her because it wasn't like it was getting him anywhere. She could just be sleeping as far as he knew. He decided he would just have to talk to her tomorrow some time during or after school. Maybe she had a perfectly good reason to not answer any of his calls.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the start. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

 **Others chapters will not be this long, I just didn't want to split it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

John was sitting in the cafeteria with Chris and some other friends the next day at lunch. He wasn't paying attention to anything any of the guys were talking about because he was too consumed with his own thoughts. Most of the school day had gone by and John still didn't get a chance to talk to Lita. The brunette felt like his girlfriend was intentionally avoiding him and that confused him. He thought back to the day before and couldn't think of anything he could have done to upset her. The only thing he could think of was that she was possibly still embarrassed by his mom walking in on their make out session. But he didn't think she would be avoiding him for that reason because it wasn't like his mom was around them at the moment. Plus, she looked very troubled and distracted the whole day. They had two classes together in which he noticed she didn't seem to be there mentally. One of the teachers even called her out on it but she didn't seem to care. He had a feeling there was something huge going on with her.

The teen looked around the cafeteria to see if he could spot Lita. He saw the usual crew she sat with during the lunch period, but she was missing. Luckily for him, Dawn looked up at the same time and saw her sister's boyfriend looking for his girlfriend. The brunette first made sure no one else at the table was paying attention to her before she gestured towards where the vending machines were located and that's when the brown haired teen finally found the redhead. John nodded a thanks to Dawn and told the guys he was going to get a soda before he got up from his seat and headed towards Lita.

"You okay?" John asked Lita once he was standing right next to her. Both of them were right in front of a vending machine so if someone did happen to see them together, then they would just say they were getting something from the machine.

Lita looked up at the other teen in surprise, she was not expecting him to be standing right next to her. "I'm fine," she answered when in reality, she was anything but fine.

The redhead was in denial after the pregnancy test was shown to have a positive result. She tried to get her mind back to finishing her work after she told Dawn she was crazy and the test was bogus, but she couldn't concentrate. Dawn left the room for a quick moment before she came back and begged Lita to take the other two tests she bought. The younger of the two didn't want to take the test, but she did because she was hoping the two new tests would show up to be negative. Unfortunately for her, the tests weren't negative and that's when she believed she really was pregnant. She felt sick to her stomach and couldn't stop panicking and crying while Dawn was trying to console her even though she didn't know what to do or say.

"Then why do you look like something is bothering you?"

Lita shrugged as she looked away to the machine in front of her, pretending like she was thinking of getting something else. "I don't know. Your eyes are probably deceiving you because I'm perfectly fine."

John shook his head as he continued the conversation Lita wanted no part of. "I don't believe you. You know you can always talk to me."

Lita looked up at him and could tell how concerned he was. She felt guilty for not telling him the truth, but she didn't know what she was going to do so she didn't think it was important to tell him if she decided not to have the baby. And there was no way she was going to tell him she was pregnant if she decided to do so while they were at school.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

"Li-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Edge asked when he showed up beside the two. Lita was hoping and praying he didn't hear any of their conversation because she was already stressing out about the pregnancy and didn't want nor need any stress of her friend finding out about her relationship with John. "Why can't you just leave Li alone? Stop harassing her."

"Edge, he wasn't doing anything," Lita said which just fell on deaf ears.

John had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at what he liked to call Lita's dog. He thought he would have to get in character to get Edge off his back. "Harassing her? I wouldn't talk to her if my life counted on it. I don't want to get any of the diseases the slut has."

This was usually around the time Lita would speak up and say something just as harsh to John, but she stayed quiet. Her boyfriend looked over at the redhead who looked like she was about to break into tears because of what he just said. _Oh shit_ , John thought to himself when he saw how hard that seemed to hit his girlfriend. It wasn't like this was something new and she was the one to tell him to say mean things like that so no one would have even the slightest bit of suspicion that anything was going on between them. He never wanted to do that and didn't know why he agreed and now he just felt terrible.

John was about to apologize to her and express what he was just thinking. He didn't care if he were to reveal the truth about him and Lita to Edge in the process, but the redhead practically ran out of the cafeteria so he didn't have a chance to say anything at all.

"Look what you did now!" Edge furiously shouted at John who wasn't paying much attention to him until that point. It was then that he noticed they had attracted a crowd. "I oughtta beat the shit out of you right now!"

"I'd like to see you try," John shot back even though all he wanted to do at the moment was find Lita and talk to her.

Shawn, also known as Coach Michaels, the coach of the football team, the Philosophy teacher, as well as Hunter's best-friend, showed up before Edge could verbally or physically reply.

"Cut it out unless you two want detention."

Edge sent one last dirty look to John before he went back to the table where he told Dawn what happened because he knew at times like this, Dawn was better to talk to Lita than he was. The brunette got up and went to look for her sister.

"Wait," Coach Michaels said before John could go and look for Lita. John saw Dawn leave the cafeteria knew she was going to do what he had in mind. "I heard everything you said about Lita. That was uncalled for. You don't talk about a young lady like that."

"It slipped," was all John replied with. He just wanted to get out of there so he could hopefully find out what was bothering his girlfriend.

"Would you like it if I accidentally let it spilt to her brother who happens to be my bestfriend about what you always say to and about her?"

John had to bite his tongue from saying something that could get him in trouble with his Coach who had a lot of power to ruin the season for him if he wanted to. "You don't know what you're talking about so please stop talking before I say something I'm going to regret."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Hunter," came John's simple reply as he left a very confused Coach Michaels. He got his backpack from the table he was previously seated at and ignored his friends when they asked him what went down with Edge and Lita before he left the area to find the redhead, but he had no luck in his search.

"You have to tell him," Dawn said for what felt like the billionth time in the past few hours since her and Lita found out the latter was pregnant. She found her sister crying in the bathroom.

Lita shook her head as she wiped at the tears that were still falling down her face. "I can't. He's just going to call me a slut again."

"No he's not," Dawn insisted. "He didn't mean it and you know it. Staging verbal fights like that is such a dumb idea and I think your reaction to it proves it."

"Maybe he didn't mean it now, but he will if I tell him," Lita said as she ignored the last part of Dawn's statement.

"He won't call you a slut. I know he'll freak out, but he won't call you a slut."

Lita said nothing for a while as she tried to cease the tears from flowing down her face. She spoke up again after she was successful with the task. "I don't... um... it's not... There's no reason to tell him if there's not going to be a baby."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked even though she knew exactly what Lita was talking about.

"I think I'm... I don't... I think I'm going to the clinic right after school and getting an abortion and then I can pretend none of this ever happened and John will never have to know."

Dawn was speechless for a moment. "No," she shook her head when she was finally able to find her words. "You just found out yesterday that you're pregnant. Don't make any decisions in haste. You have options which you should think about before you make a final decision you could end up regretting. You don't have to take the full burden. You didn't get yourself pregnant, John had a part to play in it too. You need to talk to him about this. You can't just not tell him."

"If you do decide to have an abortion after you actually thought of every option, then I will support your decision. But first you need to think about it and at least talk to John."

"No I don't," Lita responded defiantly. "Like I said, there's no reason to tell him if there isn't going to be a baby."

"Lita, please think about this calmly. I'll go to the clinic with you and we can talk to a counselor together. Just please do this. Like I said, I'm going to be with you no matter what, but please don't take a big decision like this after not even twenty four hours you found out you're pregnant."

Lita wanted to say no and her decision was final, but she thought about what Dawn said and maybe it wouldn't hurt to think about her other options even though she was leaning towards terminating the pregnancy. She didn't know how far along she was, but she knew she had some time before abortion wasn't an option any longer.

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed just as the bell rang. "But I'm not telling John anything so just keep your mouth shut." With that said, she grabbed her bookbag Dawn brought with her and went off to her next class.

* * *

Both Dawn and Lita were at the clinic two or so hours after school. The brunette skipped out on cheer practice claiming she was sick so she could be there with her sister to prevent her from doing anything rash. Obviously she didn't know what Lita was going through, but Dawn didn't think she should make a big decision about her predicament when she only found out the night before.

The two were at a clinic which was a little less than an hour away from where they lived in Towson because Lita didn't want to run into someone they might know. They had been waiting around for half an hour now after the redhead signed in under an alias. She definitely wasn't about to take any chances with anyone knowing she was there.

"Ms. Amy Lee?" One of the secretaries at the front desk called out with Lita looking up. "If you could just come back, one of the counselors is ready to talk to you.

Lita nodded as she got up and followed the woman with Dawn right next to her. "Amy Lee? Seriously Li?" The brunette questioned when she realized where that name came from.

"Evanescence kicks ass. Plus, no one would know that's me."

Dawn stayed silent as the two entered one of the small offices with the woman telling them a counselor would be joining them shortly.

"Hey. My name is Lilian Garcia."

"Oh shit," the twins said unanimously when they saw the blonde woman who just entered the room and was just as shocked as they were.

"Lita, Dawn. What are you... What's going on? I feel like I'm being duped," Lilian said when she overcame the surprise of seeing the two teens right in front of her.

"What are you doing here? You don't work here. Your office is in East Falls, not here. You don't even work in a clinic-"

Lilian interrupted Dawn before she could ask any more questions. "This is similar to being a psychologist so I volunteer here once a week and Fridays happen to be my day."

"Just my luck," Lita said as she got up from where she was seated. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you and just went for that abortion," she said to Dawn with it being confirmed to Lilian that she was pregnant. She turned her attention to the blonde woman before she continued. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Hunter anything. Or even Shawn for that matter," she said referring to the woman's husband. "If you tell Shawn, then he's going to tell Hunter who is then going to kill me. Same thing with Stephanie so please don't tell her either."

"I promise you I will not tell anyone. It's a thing called patient-therapist confidentiality which works here too. Just take a seat and we can talk about whatever you had in mind when you came here."

Lita shook her head and was about to verbally protest before Dawn spoke up. "Li, she promised she won't tell Hunter, please let's just get some information."

"No Dawn, I don't want-"

"Let me help you," Lilian interrupted before Lita could refuse any more. "Believe it or not, I went through the same thing."

Both girls looked at Lilian in a mixture of surprise and confusion, but it was the pregnant teen who questioned her about it. "You were pregnant in high school?" Lita asked as she took a seat once again with Lilian doing the same.

Lilian nodded. "Same as you in senior year. Not many people know about it except for my family and I did tell Shawn because I don't feel like that's something I can keep away from him. I was four months pregnant by the time I graduated so no one at school knew because it wasn't any of their business."

"So what did you do?" Lita asked when Lilian stopped for a brief moment.

"I had the baby in September of that year and gave her up for adoption and began college the following semester. It was an open adoption so I get to see her at times. Her parents send me pictures every now and then. She's eight by now. She calls me Aunt Lily. She doesn't know I'm her biological mother. That's not to say I'm telling you to have the baby and put him or her up for adoption. I'm just saying that was good for me, but just because one thing works for someone, it doesn't mean it's good for another person."

"Is that why you volunteer here?" Dawn asked to which Lilian nodded.

"It's easier for girls to talk to someone who went through what they're going through right now." It was quiet between the three before Lilian addressed Lita. "Do you know how far along you are?"

The redhead shook her head. "Dawn made me take a couple of tests yesterday so I only found out last night."

"Then maybe you should go to your doctor and find out that information and other things you have questions about." Lilian continued after she saw how apprehensive Lita looked about that advice. "I could go with you if you like."

"You do that for everyone that comes to talk to you?"

Lilian shook her head. "I am not allowed to do that, but I do have an outside relationship with you so I would be going as a friend, not a counselor."

"And as my friend, do we still have that confidentiality thing going on?'

"Of course."

Lita glanced at Dawn for a moment who gave her a look that basically said she would go with her if she preferred her over the blonde. Lita thought about it for a moment before looking back at Lilian. "Okay. I... I wish my parents were here. Everything would be so much easier and better even though there still wouldn't be anything easy or good about this situation, but they did go through the same thing when they had Hunter. I don't know if I can do this alone and there's no way I'm about to tell Hunter or Stephanie."

"What about John?" Lilian asked which caused the two teens to look at her in surprise before they looked at one another and then back at the woman. "Did you tell him? What did he say?"

"How do you know?" Lita asked after she registered what Lilian said to her. "I never told you. Did Stephanie tell you? Did Hunter tell Shawn who told you? Are you-"

"Stephanie told me," the blonde cut off the redhead before she could ask any more questions. "I don't remember what we were talking about and she just let it slip."

"Does Shawn know?"

"Of course not. You know he thinks of you two as his younger sisters. He would work that poor boy extra hard at practice just because he's your boyfriend. I guess basically sending him a message or warning not to hurt you or something like that."

"No," Lita answered Lilian's previous question. "He doesn't know anything and I don't plan on telling him. I don't... I don't know what to do... I just don't know."

Lilian bit her lip in nervousness as she decided whether or not she should say what was on her mind. She didn't want to hit a nerve, but she decided she couldn't keep it in. "John is the father and is responsible for this pregnancy as much as you are. You shouldn't take the burden all on yourself and you should tell him. You're in this together."

"And what if he just leaves me to make this decision and do everything on my own. Then?"

"Lita, I don't think he would do that," Dawn began to say. "I honestly think he'll freak out for a day or two but then he'll be with you every step of the way. If he loves you like he says he does, then he will be there for you even if he does have a freak out at first."

"I don't know."

It became silent between the three until Lilian remembered what they were previously talking about.

"Today is Friday. How about I make an appointment for you with my doctor on Monday? I can try to get one for around three that way you won't have to miss school and you can prevent Hunter from getting on your case."

"I don't want to go."

Dawn rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Stop being in denial. The longer you're in denial, the longer you take to think about the important things which mean the shorter you have to decide. This isn't something like school work or house work that you can save for the last moment."

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed. "Monday is fine."

"We can talk about your options then or do you want to go over them right now?" Lilian asked after Lita agreed to go for the checkup.

Lita shrugged. "Abortion, adoption, keeping it. What else is there to know?"

Dawn rolled her eyes once again as she answered Lita's question before Lilian could. "The details, the pros, the cons, everything!" She said with her voice raising with every word she said.

"Shut up Dawn," Lita scowled. "You're really pissing me off right now. Would you be this calm if it were you that were pregnant?"

Dawn let out a sigh before nodding. "I can only imagine what you're going through and what I would do if I were in your shoes. But, like I said before, you can't rush a decision you might end up regretting and you can't be in denial forever. Maybe you do need a couple of days to cope with it before you think about this, but I know you and I know you're going to push it off before it gets difficult to deal with it which is why I may seem like a pushy bitch right now. I'm only doing what I think is the only way I can help you."

"You can just support what I decide."

Dawn had to fight the urge to, once again, roll her eyes at her sister. "Duh. I told you I will always be there for you. You know I always have your back. I'll try to back off on being pushy, but... I can't help it."

"Dawn's right," Lilian spoke up with the other two remembering she was also present. "Maybe the appointment can wait for another day next week. What do you think?"

Lita shook her head. "I just want to get it over with before I can move on with whatever the hell I'm going to do."

"Okay," the blonde woman nodded. "I have your number so I will call or text to finalize the details with you. If you need anything, you know I'm only a phone call away."

The redhead tried smiling at the blonde who returned the gesture. "Thank you for this. For wanting to help me. Thank you."

"I know it's not easy. And I probably shouldn't say this again, but rethink about telling John."

Lita didn't respond to anything Lilian just said because she was trying to avoid the last statement. She got up from where she was sitting with Dawn doing the same. The trio said their goodbyes before the two teens left.

Lita spent the whole ride home thinking whether or not she wanted to tell John the truth and how she would if she decided to do so. She didn't know what she would say to him the next time she saw him especially after what happened earlier at school. Little did she know, the next time they were face to face was going to be much sooner rather than later because her boyfriend was planning on paying her a visit later that evening.

* * *

Lita and Dawn arrived home a little over two hours after they left the clinic. They were already forty five minutes away from home, but it took longer for them to arrive because it was around rush hour and it was also a Friday. Add those two things together and they were stuck in traffic for a while. They knew Hunter was going to give them another lecture especially since they didn't call him to tell him they would be late and there was also the fact that they both forgot to turn their phones back on on their way home.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Was the first thing the twins heard once they entered the house which caused them jump in place at the sudden loud noise.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Dawn said as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart.

"Why are you so loud?" Lita asked as she ignored his question and shut the door behind them with the three standing right in front of the stairs.

"It is almost seven and you two said you would be here by five," Hunter continued after the interruption. "You're two hours late once again. No phone call, no nothing. Didn't we just have this talk yesterday? If you were going to be out longer, then you should have called. Were you not listening to anything I said yesterday?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "And like I said yesterday, maybe you should have called us yourself if you care so much."

"I did, but your phones are off. Why did you turn them off?"

"Because we knew you would call and we didn't want you to mess with our high. We like being at that state of mind. We're thinking of trying coke tomorrow."

"She's joking," Dawn said before Hunter could blow up on Lita like she knew he was about to. He was already angry they were late and he was getting even more irritated with Lita's responses. "We didn't turn our phones off intentionally," she lied. They actually decided to turn off their devices when they were at the clinic because they didn't want it to somehow randomly call someone who could then overhear their conversation. "Maybe our batteries died. My phone battery was already low when I left this morning."

"There's a simple solution to that: charge it during the night and don't use it then and even during the school day."

"Can I go now?" Lita asked just as annoyed as she looked. "I do have a life you know and it's being wasted away talking to you about nothing at all."

"You must be delirious if you think you're going out tonight especially with how you have been acting the last couple of days."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You need to fix that attitude of yours."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was about to head up to her room, but Hunter stopped her when he spoke again.

"You have a visitor. He's been waiting for half an hour. Make it quick and then get rid of him."

"I don't care," Lita said not bothering to turn around or to even ask who the visitor was because she had a feeling it was John. She did not want to deal with him right now. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone. She went up to her room before her brother could say anything else to her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Hunter asked Dawn after the younger of the three disappeared. "That attitude of hers is getting really difficult to deal with. She's testing my patience. I really thought you would be the one to give me a hard time these last couple of years, but she proved me wrong these last few days."

Dawn chose not to reply to the statement and instead answered his question. "She's on her period," she said with a straight face which made her brother cringe at her words.

"That's not something I need to know."

Dawn rolled her eyes at his predicted response. "You asked so I told you." She looked over to the living room area where she thought John was waiting for Lita. "I'll go talk to him because I'm sure you already frightened him enough." Dawn left to do as she said.

John felt like he had been waiting in that living room for an eternity. Hunter decided he wanted to sit and wait with him as well while shooting daggers at him. To say the teen felt very uncomfortable and threatened would be an understatement. It was thirty minutes filled with silence other than the blonde telling the John that there was no point in waiting and he should just leave. Obviously John didn't listen since he was still there. He also tried his hardest to pretend his girlfriend's brother wasn't there in the first place, but it didn't really work out too well because Hunter's presence was just so intimidating.

"She doesn't feel like talking," Dawn said which resulted in John to get out of his own little world and acknowledge her presence.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked, not knowing he was going to regretting asking Dawn, who gave him the same answer she gave Hunter.

"She's on her period."

Just like Hunter, John cringed at that answer. "I didn't need to know that."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I was just giving you an answer to your question."

John didn't say anything in response to that as he got up from the couch. "I'm just gonna go to her room and talk to her. I don't care if she doesn't want to talk or listen, I want to at least apologize for earlier. I really didn't think she would take it the way she did. It's not the first time I said something like that to her. I told her how stupid that whole idea of hers was, but she didn't want to listen."

"She's really not in the mood-"

"I just want to apologize," John interrupted before Dawn could completely stop him. "I mean, I want to talk about what's bothering her too, but if she doesn't want to, then that's okay. At least let me apologize to her and let her know that I will listen whenever she wants to talk."

Dawn let out a sigh. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "Good luck. You're gonna need it because she's in a bad mood."

"I'll be fine, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." John was about to go right up the stairs and to Lita's room, but he felt an hand on his arm and was roughly turned around and met with that all too familiar death glare Hunter always gave him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hunter asked with John taking his arm out of the man's hold.

"To talk to Lita."

"You really think I'm going to let you be alone with my sister in her bedroom?" Hunter shook his head. "Think again."

"I just want to talk-"

Hunter cut him off. "I don't care what you want to do. She said she doesn't want to talk to you, so just leave her alone."

John was about to say something, but Dawn intervened instead. "I'll make sure the doors to the bathrooms separating our rooms are open so they won't be able to do anything but talk like he wants."

"Hell no."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hunter, seriously, they aren't going to do anything if the door is open. Plus, she doesn't want to be around people so she'll probably tell him to leave her alone herself."

Hunter thought about it for a moment and realized what Dawn said was most likely true because Lita was definitely in one of her moods. "Fine. All the doors are left open. I will be making a surprise visit and you will regret it if any of the doors are closed. Got it?"

John merely nodded to that as he turned back around and headed up the stairs to Lita's room. He saw the door was closed when he got in front of her room so he knocked on the door but received no answer. He knew she was in the room because he could hear music being played from inside. He knocked on the door once again and still got no response. He knocked another time and that's he finally got an answer even though it wasn't the one that he wanted.

"Get the hint and leave me alone!"

John did no such thing, instead he opened the door and entered the room before closing the door even though Hunter said not to. He looked over and saw the door to the bathroom was opened just a slight bit. He didn't know whether or not Dawn did that or if the door was already opened a little.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked when she saw John had joined her in her room. "I don't want to be around anyone, I just want to be alone so just get away from me and leave."

John paid no attention to her request and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed and sat right next to her on the empty spot. "I'm really sorry for calling you a slut. You know I didn't mean it, but I really am sorry. Maybe I shouldn't call you names when we're pretending we hate each other. I didn't think you would ever take it that way because we did go over what we should and shouldn't say." He was about to say more, but stopped when he saw her eyes begin to well up with tears. She immediately looked down at her lap and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice, but it was already too late. It didn't help the matter that she started to full on cry and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably which confirmed to him that she was crying. "Why are you crying? Did I say something? What... I don't understand. What's wrong?"

The redhead stayed silent with her crying increasing. John pulled her into his embrace. "What's wrong? Don't say 'nothing' because obviously something is going on with you. You weren't acting like yourself at all today and now you're crying. Please tell me what's going on? I'm really worried about you." Lita said nothing at all as she continued to cried and he held her close to himself. He had a feeling she was going to confess what was going on in her mind soon, so he was going to be patient.

Lita didn't respond right away as she thought about everything Lilian and Dawn said about how John deserves to know the truth and how he should take responsibility as well and she didn't need to take it all on by herself. She decided she needed to tell her boyfriend about the pregnancy even if she was still leaning towards getting rid of the baby at the moment after thinking about it all for a while and deciding she couldn't and didn't want to go through any of this alone. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

 **Merry Christmas ya filthy animals! And a Happy New Year! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lita didn't respond right away as she thought about everything Lilian and Dawn said about how John deserves to know the truth and how he should take responsibility as well and she didn't need to take it all on by herself. She decided she needed to tell her boyfriend about the pregnancy even if she was still leaning towards getting rid of the baby at the moment after thinking about it all for a while and deciding she couldn't and didn't want to go through any of this alone. "I'm pregnant."

John was shocked, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly because the music was still playing and her answer came out as a whisper. "What did you... what did you just say?"

Lita removed herself from John and looked up at him. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before repeating herself. "I I... I'm... I'm pregnant."

Yea, he definitely heard her correct the first time. He was so stunned by her admittance that he wasn't able to say anything at that moment. He was still trying to process what Lita just said which wasn't easy at all. "You're joking, right?" John finally said after a couple of minutes when he let it all sink in. His girlfriend was pregnant and that baby was without a doubt his unless she cheated on him and he didn't have any reason to believe she was unfaithful. "Please tell me you're joking. Did you come up with this yourself or did Dawn help you? Are you recording this? Is this going to show up on YouTube or something?"

Lita shook her head. "I would never joke about something like this, this isn't something I find funny especially given our age. Do I look like I'm joking? I'm so damn scared John. I'm really pregnant. I'm seriously actually pregnant. This isn't a joke."

"How... What... I don't understand. What do you mean? I mean... I don't... I don't know. I can't... I don't know if... I can't do... Wow."

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say? I need you to form a complete sentence right now."

John got up from the bed, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can do this. I can't do this. My mom was right, I'm not ready to be a father. Neither of us are ready to be parents. We're only seventeen. We're still in high school. There's so much I want to do that I probably won't be able to if we have a kid. Neither of us will be able to go to college, meaning I can't play football and you can't do whatever you decide to do. You shouldn't be pregnant. You cannot be pregnant."

"Yea, I shouldn't, but I am," Lita interrupted before he could go any further. She was getting really frustrated at how he was reacting, but then again she was expecting this especially since she felt the same way. She was a little surprised he just didn't walk out on her once she confirmed to him that she was pregnant and he wasn't just hearing things, but there was still time for that. Her head was spinning, she couldn't believe this was happening. "And you're the one who did this to me, so let's not forget about that!"

John shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but that's when the door opened to reveal a pissed off blonde man. "Didn't I tell you that the door stays open?" Hunter asked, staring daggers at the male teen. "I know I did so I don't understand why it was closed. Care to explain why the door was closed?"

John stayed silent as he glanced between his girlfriend and her brother. He was pretty sure Hunter didn't hear anything of what they were discussing because he was sure he would be dead at the moment if the blonde found out that the brunette got the redhead pregnant. And of course his parents would bring him back to life to kill him themselves. Oh this all was just so screwed up.

Hunter was about to say something to John, but stopped himself when he looked over at his sister and noticed how disturbed she looked. Not only that, she definitely looked like she had been crying the last few minutes. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked as he focused his attention back to John who did the same.

"Can you just leave?" Lita asked her brother before her boyfriend could say anything in response. "We're trying to have a conversation here and you're disturbing us so please just leave."

The blonde man shook his head. "I don't think so. You broke the rules so he's gonna have to leave."

"No he's not," Lita argued. "Like I said, we were talking about something so get out."

"He clearly said something to upset you so-"

"Actually, he didn't and it's really none of your damn business either way, so please just get out of my room."

Hunter didn't say anything right away. He was really taken back by his youngest sisters attitude these last few days. He looked over at John before speaking up. "You really need to leave right now, I need to talk to her."

"And I told you that I need to talk to John so why the hell can't you get it through your damn head?!"

"You need to calm down."

Lita furiously shook her head. "No, what I need is for you to leave us alone. Look, we're not going to anything, okay?" _A little too late to worry about that anyways._ "I just need to talk to him."

"No-"

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Lita said as she got up from the bed. "I need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk." She looked towards John and gestured for him to go with her so they could continue with their conversation without having to worry about her brother. She left the room with John following after her, leaving a very irritated Hunter by himself. He definitely needed to have a talk with his youngest sister later, but he knew that wasn't going to happen tonight which was fine with him because she was definitely on the brink of driving him crazy.

John and Lita were a couple of houses down from the latter's house when they picked up the conversation once again after the redhead made sure her brother wasn't following them.

"Are you sure you're... that you're... you know?"

Lita nodded. "I'm pretty sure. Dawn made me take a couple of tests and they were all positive. Every single one of them."

"They could be wrong. Aren't those things wrong a lot?"

The redheaded teen shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not an expert on pregnancy tests, but there were a couple. Three or four I think."

"All of them could be wrong."

"I would love nothing more than for all of them to be wrong, but I seriously doubt it."

"Do you want to be pregnant or something?"

"Excuse me?" Lita asked as she stopped in place with John following suit when he realized she wasn't walking right besides her. "Why the hell would I want to be pregnant at seventeen John? Did you lose a couple of brain cells or-"

"Well, that's how you're talking-"

"You're an idiot. I'm just being reasonable you dumbass!"

John didn't think much about Lita's outburst because he knew she was just as terrified as he was and they were both still digesting the news. "Why are you accepting it so easily?"

"Because it's the truth John! It's happening! It's... Oh my God. I... Oh God. I can't do this. I can't be pregnant. I can't have a kid by the time I graduated high school. I can't do this John. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't... I don't know." He let out a sigh before shaking his head. "I really don't know what to do either. I can't even believe this is happening. I need some time."

"Yea," was all Lita said in response as the two simply stood on the sidewalk in silence. The redheaded teen opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the other teen beat her to it.

"Maybe we should talk to my mom-"

"What?!" Lita exclaimed, immediately shutting down that idea. "No! No no no no no! Why would you want to do that?"

"She has seen this a few times at the hospital and maybe she could help-"

"Help with what John?" Lita interrupted her boyfriend. She was about to say more only for John to cut her off in return.

"Help us understand our options. Neither of us know what to do and maybe she can help us-"

"It's not her decision John!"

"I didn't say it was. All I said was that she could help us."

"I'm going to Lilian's doctor with her on Monday. I rather talk to the doctor and Lilian herself than your mom. Plus, Lilian has been in this situation before, your mom has just been in the doctors shoes of this situation, she hasn't experienced it personally."

"Hold on. Lilian as in Coach Michaels' wife?"

Lita nodded. "Yup. She volunteers as a counselor at the clinic so it just happened. She's not going to tell him or anyone else because I asked her not to and I trust her so you don't have to worry about that."

"When did you go to the clinic?"

"Today."

"Why were you there?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know. I wanted... I don't want this, okay? I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to have a kid. I don't want any of this."

John simply nodded for a moment as he thought about what Lita just said. "So you went there to get an abortion? Is that what you want?"

Lita let out a sigh and shook her head. "I really don't know. I don't know what I want. I just know that I don't want to be pregnant right now and I don't want a child."

"So adoption?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not going to be a mom at seventeen so keeping it is out of the question." She paused for a moment before continuing. "What do you think?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. I just... I need some time." Just like Lita, he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know what would be the better choice. This was all just too sudden and he still couldn't believe that his girlfriend was pregnant. He was just hoping the multiple tests she took were somehow wrong.

"So when's that appointment?" John asked Lita after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Monday after school. I have to get a blood test tomorrow morning. You don't have to go-"

"I will."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

It was Monday after school and both John and Lita were at the doctors office along with Lilian. To say the two teens were nervous would be an understatement. The weekend was so long and just dragged on with school that day being just as bad. But finally seeing the doctor didn't make things better even in the slightest way. The doctor just confirmed the news of the pregnancy to the duo and was currently going over some information with them about their choices of how to proceed.

"So since we've been over everything else, we should probably go over your options," Dr. Moretti began to say to the two. "So you have parenting, adoption, and abortion."

"We're not keeping it so you can just skip over that part," Lita interrupted before the doctor could get any further.

"Are you both sure about that?" Dr. Moretti asked as she glanced between the duo. Lita nodded while John was hesitant in his answer because he still wasn't sure he could think straight.

John shrugged. "I don't know, but it can't hurt to go through everything."

The woman nodded before she continued. "Parenting as a teen is very difficult. Being a teen parent can mean having to drop out of school and change your future plans, including school and school, in order to raise a child. It's not impossible to still obtain those goals, it just becomes that much more difficult. You spend less time with friends so that can cause a rift."

"That's not the only way," Lita muttered under her breath which was something John heard, but decided to ignore for now.

"Some teen parents often get help from parents and family," Dr. Moretti continued. "Have either of you told your parents yet?"

Both teens shook their heads with the redhead speaking up first. "Mine are dead so that's out of the question. My brother is going to kill me so I'm going to hold off on it until I know for sure if there's actually going to be anything to tell him."

"I haven't told mine yet," John answered after Lita was done. "I kinda wanted to tell my mom the other day, but I don't know what to say."

The woman nodded. "That's very understandable. I've noticed that parents of most of my younger patients around your age are more supportive than you would think. Yes, their parents are angry and upset, but they're mostly supportive. A lot of them do have help, but few are left on their own."

The doctor paused for a moment before continuing as she glanced between the two teenagers. "There's also adoption. Some choose to let another family raise their baby thinking that their child will live in a good, loving home. They think allowing another family to raise their baby gives the child a better way of life. But it can also be a very emotional decision to make as well. It can be difficult to give up a baby and the loss and sadness is deeper and longer lasting than they expected. If you do decide to go the adoption route, you have a right to an open adoption. Adoption laws are different in every state, so if you choose this option it's a good idea to do some research and talk with someone at an adoption agency. I can definitely refer you to one of you want to go that way."

"And then there is abortion," Dr. Moretti continued, finishing off the last of the options. "Abortion is legal and it's also safe. Again, it does have an emotional effect, but, contrary to what some might say, abortion does not cause long-term depression or any mental health issues. You know, this is definitely something you might want to talk with your parents about. A minor who seeks an abortion in Pennsylvania will need to obtain consent of a parent or guardian."

The doctor glanced between the two before continuing. "Do either of you have any questions about anything that we juat went over. Either right now or earlier on in the appointment."

"Yea," Lita spoke up as John shook his head. "Um, of an abortion is the final decision, how late is too late?"

"It varies by state. But it's most common for woman to have an abortion by the 12th or 13th weeks."

Lita nodded. "Okay. It won't like kill me, right?"

Dr. Moretti shook her not. "Of course not." She waited for Lita to ask another question, but when she didn't, she spoke up as she glanced between the two teens. "Do either of you have any other questions?"

The duo shook their head with the brown haired teen also giving a verbal response. "No, not yet anyways."

Dr. Moretti smiled. "If you change your minds and think of anything, please let me know. I'm here to help. And just in case you do decide to go through with the pregnancy, please schedule an appointment at the front for two weeks." With that said, the two teens left the office and headed for the lobby to do as instructed.

* * *

It was about forty-five minutes after the doctors appointment and John and Lita were at the former's house. Both of his parents were at work so they knew it would be safe to talk there. The redhead told her brother she was at the library so she expected that excuse to keep him off her back for quite some time.

"So I guess it's officially official, huh?" John asked Lita after few minutes of them sitting complete silence in the living room.

"Actually, it became officially official when after I peed on like the fourth stick." And then it became quiet once again.

"So you were pretty interested in an abortion."

"Yea, well, I don't know John."

"Is that what you want?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. That's like the first thing I wanted to do when I found out, but I don't know. I guess I'm leaning towards it, but I just don't know. I don't want to do this. I don't want to think about this. I don't want any of this to be happening right now. I just don't want this."

John let out a sigh and nodded. "Yea, I know." He paused for a moment before continuing. He was a little hesitant since Lita wasn't a big fan of the idea a couple of days ago. "Um, I was just thinking that maybe the doctor was right and we should tell someone so we can have someone to talk to because neither of us know what the hell to do."

"Lilian knows," Lita cut John short only for him to interrupt her back.

"She doesn't count. I meant like your brother, my parents. I really think my mom-"

"Since when did you turn into such a mama's boy?"

John rolled his eyes. "Lita, it's going to happen one day so why not know?"

"Why does it have to happen at all? Why even bother getting other people involved if I decide to have an abortion. I actually don't need your input in any of this. I don't need your permission if I want to get an abortion. I actually don't need your permission nor do I care about your opinion no matter what I want to do."

"So why did you tell me then? Why didn't you just get an abortion if that's what you wanted? Why did you drag me in the middle of this?"

"What?!" Lita exclaimed when she heard John's last question. "Drag you in the middle? You're the reason I'm pregnant!"

"Then why are you acting like I'm not-"

"Damn it John. I'm giving you a way out. Anyone in your shoes would love that."

"I just don't understand why you told me anything if you already decided to get an abortion. Why did you leave still pregnant when you went the clinic to just end this? Why would you go to the doctor? You don't even know what you want."

"And you do?"

"Which is why I think we should tell someone."

"Such a mama's boy," Lita muttered under her breath before continuing out loud. "Fine. If you want to tell your mom, then fine, tell her."

"What do you want to tell me?" The duo heard Anna's voice. The duo looked over at the entrance of the living room to see that John's mom had now joined them. Neither of the two said a thing as they glanced over at one another. John looked back over at his mom as the other teen simple avoided the woman. "Is everything okay?" Anna asked as she glanced between the duo, trying to study their behavior for any sign.

"Oh God John," Anna began to say as she observed the two and noticed they both seemed very anxious and bothered. Lita looked like she was on the brink of tears. Nine of this felt right at all. "Don't tell me she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

 **It's going down in the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lita had been sitting in her parked car for the past five minutes as she looked over to the house in front of her. She really didn't feel like going inside especially not after what occured at John's house not too long ago. Anna was understandably upset when she learned that her seventeen year old son's girlfriend was pregnant. There were tears from the woman as well as some yelling and a very long lecture after she was able to calm herself down after the initial shock. She eventually told the two that she would support them no matter what decision they made. It wasn't as bad as Lita thought it would be, but Anna wasn't the one she was worried about in the first place. But the woman did urge the teen to tell her brother about the pregnancy or said she would have to if Lita didn't. Anna even offered to help Lita with breaking the news to Hunter, but the redhead rejected because she kind of wanted to do this on her own even though she didn't know when.

The redheaded teen let out a sigh as she opened her car door and finally got out of the car. She slowly walked towards the house as she debated whether or not to tell her brother the truth and how and what she would say. Lita took a deep breath before she unlocked the front door and entered the house. She walked towards the living room when she heard noise coming from the room.

Lita stopped at the entrance of the living room when she noticed that Hunter and Stephanie weren't alone, Shawn and Lilian were with them as well. Maybe that was the Universe's way of telling her that tonight wasn't the day to inform her brother about what was going on.

"Uh Lita," Stephanie began to say with the teen finally paying attention to the adults who had been trying to talk to her the last few moments. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Lita asked as she snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked once again.

Lita nodded. "Mhm. Yea. Yup. I'm great. Never been better. Just perfect." The others simply glanced at one another kind of confused by the teen's behavior, but of course Lilian knew the truth. But before anyone could say something, Lita continued as she turned her attention to the blonde woman. "Can we talk?" Lilian simply nodded as she got up from the couch and followed after the teen leaving the other three confused.

"What's going on?" Lilian asked Lita after they entered the kitchen, away from everyone else. "Is everything okay?"

Lita snorted and shook her head. "Not really. I wish this wasn't happening. I... I don't know what to do about any of this. There's like... I don't know. This is just too much. I don't want to do about any of this." She paused for a moment before continuing. "How did you tell your parents? What did they say?"

"Um, well, I was definitely terrified, but I told them the truth. They were disappointed, I remember tears and some yelling, especially from my dad, but they were there for me. They always had my back and were very supportive."

"Kind of sounds like John's mom."

"You told her?" Lita simply nodded in response. "So are you thinking about telling-"

Lita shrugged as she interrupted the woman. "I don't know. Maybe. Do I really have to?"

"I don't really see a way around it, do you?"

The red haired teen nodded. "Mhm. If I don't end up having this thing, then there's nothing to tell. I don't want the hassle for no reason. I don't even know why I told anyone at all. This is just... ugh. I hate this so damn much."

"Lita, I know you're scared right now, but you'll get through it. Just know that no matter what, you'll have me, your sister, John, his parents. And you never know, maybe Hunter will surprise you and he won't be as angry as you think."

Lita shook her head. "I doubt it. I'm really not ready for this, but I just want to get it over with so maybe I should just tell him now. Or maybe I should just let John's mom tell him."

"Lita-"

"I was joking. Sorta. Fine, I guess I'll tell him."

"Are you sure?"

Lita shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"Okay. We'll just leave-"

"No," Lita interjected before Lilian could get any further. "Can you just stay?" She asked as she got up from where she was sitting with the woman doing the same. "I don't want you right next to me when I tell Hunter, but I still kinda want you nearby just in case."

"Of course," Lilian said just as they made their way back to the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked after he noticed Lita looked more disturbed then before when the duo rejoined them.

Lita shook her head. "I need to talk to you." She glanced at Shawn and Stephanie before she added something else. "Alone."

"Um, okay. I guess we'll just go out there somewhere." Stephanie said as she got up from the couch with Shawn following suit as the two followed Lilian into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Li?" Hunter asked after his sister took a seat right next to him. Lita stayed silent for a while and he took that as a hint that she was going to take her time with whatever was bothering her. He just hoped it would be an explanation as to why she had been acting like such a monster lately and it would be an end to that. Unfortunately for him, it was only about to get worse.

"What's that all about?" Stephanie asked her friend who obviously knew what was going on.

Lilian shook her head. "It's nothing I can talk to either of you about because I have been sworn to secrecy." The blonde was happy when she saw Dawn walk into the kitchen. She gave Dawn a knowing look who easily picked it up because Lilian quickly sent her a text about Lita wanting to tell Hunter the truth a few moments ago. Lilian thought Lita would like some privacy so she asked Dawn to take Shawn and Stephanie away so Lilian could still be nearby without the other two lingering around.

"Hey guys," Dawn said as she looked between the two adults still in the dark. "I was having a tough time with some homework and I was wondering if you would help me. So let's go upstairs and help me."

Shawn and Stephanie glanced at one another before looking at Dawn and Lilian. As if they weren't already suspicious something big was going on, they just got confirmation.

"Fine," Shawn agreed knowing there wasn't much he either of them could do now. But before any of them could go upstairs with Dawn to help her with her homework, they heard a loud voice coming inside from the living room.

"You're what?!" Hunter exclaimed when he heard what his sister finally admitted to him. Everyone in the kitchen rushed to the living room and saw a crying Lita sitting on the couch with a shocked and and very upset looking Hunter now standing in front of her. Dawn and Lilian hurried over to the teen to comfort her just as she repeated what she said with both Stephanie and Shawn being stunned by the confession.

"I'm pregnant," Lita answered just as she welcomed a much needed embrace from her sister.

"Please tell me this is your way of messing with me," Hunter said after he let what Lita just told him twice to sink in. "You and Dawn both thought of this, right? You thought, 'Hey, one of us should tell Hunter we're pregnant because it would be funny to see him officially lose it.' That's what you did, right? Tell me that's what you did?"

Lita didn't say anything and Hunter took her silence as well as the fact that she was crying and avoiding looking at him as a bad sign. Even so, he decided to ask his Dawn, who was trying to comfort her twin, the same thing. "Please tell me this is a joke or something. Tell me this is your idea of having fun on my expense after our talk last week?"

Dawn didn't give a response, merely staring at her older brother who wasn't liking how all of this was going. Hunter was about to say something to her once again, but Dawn simply shook her head before he could. The older of the three siblings stayed silent after Dawn's silent confirmation. There was so much going on in his mind that he didn't know what to say and if he actually did speak, his words would be all over the place and make no sense whatsoever. Everyone in the room was wary of his reaction because they all knew how angry he could get some times. They were for sure anger was boiling inside him and it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

Shawn and Stephanie were pretty shocked by the news too, but didn't verbally express what was going on in their own minds because they didn't think it was appropriate to do so. Shawn couldn't help, but wonder who the father was, but knew better than to raise that question. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder if John knew the truth and how he took the news. Both of them were pretty surprised by the revelation because they didn't see Lita as a careless person. They couldn't understand how she found herself in this situation. Both of them were confused by Lilian's- who was currently trying to comfort the pregnant teen along with Dawn- role in all of this even though they knew what she went through herself in high school.

"I'm sorry," came Lita's queit voice as she finally took the chance to look at Hunter who she could tell was pissed off.

"You're sorry?" Hunter asked and everyone knew his fuse was about to blow. "Are you kidding me?! You're sorry?!" He was starting to get loud as he looked down at his sister who looked away from him again and began to cry all over again because he was beginning to frighten her.

"An apology does not change the fact that you're pregnant! You do know that, right? You're only seventeen! Why were you in such a rush to have sex?! Did he pressure you?! Even if he did, that's no reason! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that stupid little punk!"

"How did you do it?! I told you when you first began to date that bastard that he was not allowed in your room and you weren't allowed to be home alone with him either here or his house! Why don't you listen?! This is why there are rules! I'm going to pummel John and then slowly kill him!"

"Hold on, hold on. John?" Shawn questioned confused, but was simply ignored just like he was expecting. He was confused. John was the father of Lita's baby? But that made no sense to him especially after what went down with the two of them in the cafeteria last week and it wasn't like that was the first time he saw the two interact like that with one another. Shawn thought this was possibly what John was talking about when he told Shawn he didn't know what he was talking about after he confronted the teen after witnessing what went on with the redhead and brown haired teen. None of that mattered to Shawn because it still made absolute no sense to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hunter continued his tirade after the mini interruption no one seemed to notice. "You clearly weren't thinking at all! After all of mom and dad's horror stories about being teen parents you still decide to have sex while in high school?! How could you be so fucking irresponsible and stupid?! So foolish! So dumb!"

"Hunter, that's enough," Shawn said while he walked up to the other man who was glaring at the crying teen. "She's upset and she-"

Hunter ignored his friend and interrupted him as he continued to express his obvious disappointment and anger. "What are you going to do now, huh?! Are you not going to go to college now?! Are you even going to finish high school?! Did you think about how your life could be ruined for having a kid at this age?! Clearly you didn't!"

"Did you tell that asshole you're pregnant?! He doesn't care, does he?! He's just going to let you do this yourself, right?! That's what happens when you do stupid shit like having sex at a young age!"

"Hunter, that's enough," Shawn repeated. "As you can see, she's upset. She doesn't need you to yell at her."

Hunter paid Shawn no attention and continued much calm than before. "The only thing keeping me from kicking you out is the fact that I gave dad my word that i would look after you two, but that doesn't mean I'll stop you if you decide to leave on your own," Hunter said as he glanced between his sisters. "April fourteen couldn't get here fast enough," he said referring to when the two would turn eighteen and he wouldn't be their legal guardian any more. "I can't look at you right now. I don't even want to be in the same room as you." With that said, he left and it didn't take long for any of them to hear the sound of a slamming door.

Shawn and Stephanie looked at one another as they silently asked who would go after Hunter because they didn't think leaving him alone was the best option. The blonde man nodded, basically telling the brunette woman that he would go talk some sense into Hunter. Shawn left and found Hunter in the drivers seat of his car. He quickly made his way towards the passenger aide and got in the car before Hunter could drive away.

"He hates me," Lita said through sobs. She tried to calm down, but it wasn't doing any good. She was crying so hard and was shaking so much. "I I I knew this was going to happen. I should... I should just leave. He he clearly doesn't want me here."

"No," Stephanie said as she walked over to where the other three females were situated. Lilian got up from next to Lita with Stephanie taking her spot. "He's upset and you can't really blame him. He just found out his little seventeen year old sister is pregnant. I know he shouldn't have yelled at you like that especially since you already have so much to think about and to worry about, but I also know he will come around because he loves his sisters. This is something that will take time for him to come around and be there for you. So no, you're not going to leave unless you actually have a plan with John."

"We don't," was all Lita said before it became silent between the four occupants of the room. They couldn't hear Lita cry anymore so she seemed to be gathering herself together. At least for the time being.

* * *

"Where are we?" Shawn asked as he looked around the neighborhood Hunter just stopped in. He didn't say a word until now so he had no idea what was going on in the other man's mind.

"That pathetic little bastard's house," Hunter said with a deep scowl present on his face as he stared at the house across the street like he was planning on going in there and tearing it apart. Or maybe someone would be more accurate.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't give a fuck." Hunter was about to get out of the car so he could go to his intended destination, but was stopped before he could do so.

"Wait," Shawn said which resulted in Hunter to turn his head and give his friend a questionable look. "Just think about what you're about to do."

"I'm about to go make sure that jackass takes responsibility for his actions," Hunter interrupted after he got back into the car fully and closed the door. "I'm going to let him know he's a stupid irresponsible little bitch. I can't believe she would do something so stupid and careless! What the fuck was she thinking?!"

"I know it's none of my business because she's your sister, but you know how I think of her and Dawn as my little sisters too which is why I'm going to say you shouldn't have acted like that." Hunter glared at Shawn who continued before the former could say anything to the latter. "Hear me out first. You are a product of a teenage pregnancy. Your parents kept you and raised you and were actually able to do go to school and do something with their lives at the same time because they had your fathers family's support even though your mom's family shunned her out. They were able to do it with some help, so why can't you just support Lita and help her. That's what she needs right now. She doesn't need you to take the route of your mom's parents especially if John doesn't man up." Shawn wanted to say more and was hoping to get through Hunter, but the latter had other plans.

"Oh he is definitely going to man up," Hunter said as he didn't address anything else Shawn just said. "I'm going to make sure of it."

Hunter opened the door again and actually got out this time because Shawn didn't think he would be able to stop him this time. Shawn got out of the car as well and followed Hunter to the house when he had a feeling he was going to have to physically restrain his friend from going through his threats of beating up the unsuspected teen.

Hunter rang the doorbell and Shawn was surprised he was able to control himself and wasn't pounding on it instead. Maybe he was waiting to pound on John's face instead. Whatever the reason, it didn't take long for someone to open the door.

"Hunter, Coach Michaels, what brings you two down here?" John's father, Joe, asked confused when he saw the two men standing in front of him.

"Call me Shawn," Shawn said before Hunter could say anything. "Can we come in? There's something Hunter has to talk about."

Joe nodded as he got out of the way for the two to enter. He closed the door behind them before leading them to the living room. He gestured for them to sit down on the couch while doing the same before he spoke. He noticed Hunter was looking around the area like he was looking for something specific. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hunter stopped looking around and focused his attention to Joe. "Where's that punk son of yours? We have some business to deal with."

Before Joe could say anything, his wife entered the room and of course she knew what this was about. Her husband had just gotten home a few minutes ago so she hadn't gotten the chance to speak to him yet about their son's little predicament. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Hunter beat her to it when he saw John walk past the room.

"You!" Hunter shouted as he got up and began to head towards the teen who was surprised to see him. Luckily for John, Shawn held Hunter back before he could get anywhere near him. Hunter pulled his arm out of Shawn's hand and, surprisingly, stood in place. Joe was pretty confused by what was going on. "You little bastard! I ought to kill you right now!"

"I'm sure whatever is going on can be discussed in a calm fashion," Joe said as he walked towards his son and stood in front of him in a protective manner after Hunter's threat.

Hunter ignored him as he glared at John who knew what was about to happen. He knew Hunter knew Lita was pregnant. That was the only thing John could think about as a reasonable explanation as to why Hunter looked like he wanted John dead more than usual. He was dreading this.

"I know I told you a billion times not to come in my house when I'm not there!" Hunter shouted at John who was terrified by his pregnant girlfriend's brother who was trying to get near him again, but Shawn stopped him. He was also afraid of how his dad were going to react. Just because his mom didn't totally freak out on him, didn't mean his dad would be the same. "I know I told you a billion of times not to go in my sister's room no matter what! I know your parents told you not to have Lita here when they aren't here after they caught you two here by yourselves a couple of times! Why don't you listen?!"

"Rules are there for a reason! Rules are there to prevent foolish things from happening! Those things that have huge consequences!"

"Okay Hunter," Anna began to say as she interjected before the man could any further. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything. It won't change anything that has already happened. We need to discuss this in a calm manner."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked his wife, but it was Hunter who answered.

"Your son got my sister pregnant."

Joe didn't say anything for a moment as he tried to digest the news. He looked towards his wife and son, the latter of whom was avoiding his gaze. "Is this true John?" The man asked his son who was still looking at the ground in front of him.

"Of course it is," Hunter answered before anyone else could say a thing. "And by your wife's reactions, I'm pretty sure she knows as well." He continued after turning his attention to John. "You know I came here because I wanted to kill you, but I'm not going to do that. No, I changed my mind because you're not going to let my sister do this alone. You're going to deal with the consequences as well, I'm not letting you off the hook. But I can just as easily change my mind again. If you decide to abandon my sister and let her do this on her own, then I promise you I will kill you." With that said, Hunter left the house with Shawn following after him soon after.

It was quiet for a long while between John and his parents. Neither of them said a thing to one another after Hunter's little visit. John was still standing on one side of the room as he looked down at the ground. John already knew how his mom felt, but his dad hadn't reacted even one bit. Joe hadn't said anything and his face wasn't showing any emotions whatsoever, it was like he didn't even hear what was said by Hunter.

John finally looked up at his parents and saw how upset his mom was, but was having a difficult time trying to read his father. He looked away and was about to walk away, but his father stopped him before he could do so.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joe broke the silence which made John turn around and face him. He didn't let his son answer as he continued while gesturing at the other couch in the room. "Sit down."

John didn't say anything and did as he was told even though all he wanted to do was get out of there. He didn't want to think about his and Lita's situation so he sure as hell didn't want to have a conversation about it with his dad when he already had one with his mom.

"When did you find out that Lita is pregnant?" Joe asked after another long moment of silence.

"This past Friday," came John's simple response.

Joe nodded before turning his attention to his wife. "And this is what you wanted to talk about later?" Anna simply nodded in response. "Okay." It became silent once again and John wondered if he could get away with getting out of there. "I will not have you let that poor girl go through this by herself. You both made a mistake together and now you both have to deal with the consequences together as well. We did not raise you to run away from your problems and drop them all on someone else."

"I didn't say I was going to just leave her. Hunter said that, but he doesn't know anything."

"I'm sure I speak for your father as well when I say that we both are very disappointed and upset with this news," Anna began to say, finally breaking her silence. "We never expected this to come from you, but we knew there was a chance it could happen which is why your father and I had a discussion about it after I saw that you and Lita were here by yourselves again the other day. This wasn't what..." Anna trailed off when her voice began to crack and it was as if she was about to cry all over again. She continued after she was able to compose herself. "This wasn't want either of us wanted for you. We wanted you to go to college and do something. We still want that and it is still possible even if it will be a little more difficult if you two decide to keep and raise the child. There's no point in us getting loud and angry because that's not going to do any of us any favors. It's definitely not going to change a thing and Lita's still going to be pregnant."

"You and Lita will need to discuss what you're going to do because as far as this afternoon, you two were on two completely different pages."

"I don't even know what page I'm on," John said.

Joe nodded. "That's fine. But that's something you two will come up with a plan. We," he gestured towards himself and Anna, "will do as much as we can to help whenever and however it is needed. We are not going to abandon you because you made a stupid and irresponsible decision. You're still our son no matter what situation you put yourself in and we know you will need support."

"I don't know what you two will decide to do, but you will be getting a part time job to support your child if that is the way you decide to go. Your mother and I can help you find some sort of job at the hospital if you would like. You're going to have to grow up now."

John let out a sigh and nodded before he got up from the couch and headed back to his room. He knew that was the truth even though he didn't like it. He knew his parents were correct when they said he and Lita needed to make a decision regarding what they were going to do about the baby. He didn't even have the slightest clue what he wanted to do. Hell, he didn't know what Lita wanted even though she claimed she knew she just wanted to get rid of the baby.

Once he was back in his room, John noticed he had two missed calls from Lita within the past few minutes, but he decided to ignore it because he really didn't feel like talking or thinking about their situation anymore tonight.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lita was currently placing one of her books in her locker as she switched it with another that was previously in its place. There were only two more classes left for the day and she couldn't wait to leave. The day just kept dragging and dragging more than usual. Hell, that whole week was just so draggy, she couldn't believe it was only Tuesday. She was so tired and wasn't feeling all too well so she almost skipped out on school, but she already missed so many days this semester that she knew she couldn't afford to miss anymore. Oh how she was counting down to the end of the school year.

The redheaded teen shut her locker door after placing the book she just got out of her locker inside of her backpack. Lita stopped in place just as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket to see she received yet another text from John that day. She rolled her eyes as she put the phone back in her pocket, not bothering to read what he just sent her. Lita was about to walk away from her locker once again, but stopped herself when that's when her boyfriend showed up in front of her.

"Oh God," Lita exclaimed as she held her hand to her chest when she felt her heart pound a little faster than normal when John popped out of nowhere. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, I did just text you and I know you saw that because I just saw you check your phone before you put it back in your pocket so I did kind of give you a warning," John began to say. "I called you this morning and I also sent you a text. I also tried to talk to you earlier before Econ began."

Lita let out a sigh as she began to walk away with John following after her. "I'm fully aware of that."

"Okay," John said confused, not knowing why his girlfriend had been practically ignoring him the whole day. "I get a feeling you're ignoring me?"

"Oh yea? Does it remind you of last night?"

"Uh, what?"

Lita abruptly stopped in place and turned around to face John who luckily stopped in place as well before they could bump into one another. "I called you twice-"

"I fell asleep early."

Lita snorted and shook her head. "No you didn't. It was like eight thirty when I called you and I know you don't fall asleep that early." John opened his mouth to say something, but the other teen didn't seem to care as she continued. "John, I really needed to talk to you last night, but you didn't answer my call, you didn't even call me back-"

"I just didn't feel like talking about..." he stopped himself when he realized they were in the middle of that hallway at school and anyone could hear them. "I didn't feel like talking about that thing," John continued after a brief moment, "after everything that happened yesterday. It's just... it's just too much right now. Plus, your brother came by last night-"

"Wait," Lita interrupted before John could get any further. "Hunter went to your house last night?" She asked confused, this was the first she was hearing of it. She didn't know where a her older brother went after he left the house angrily last night, but now she knew. John simply nodded in response. "Oh," was all Lita said before it became quiet between the two for a moment.

"That's fine John," the redheaded teen began to say, going bacm to their previous conversation, "but maybe you should have told me that instead of straight up ignoring me. Neither of us had a great day yesterday, okay?" Lita looked around the hallway and realized people were beginning to disappear off into the classrooms which meant she and John should probably be doing the same thing. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Especially not here."

"Are you okay though?"

Lita let out a humorless laugh. "Oh yea John, I've never been doing better. To top off everything that has been happening, my brother hates me and he practically said he doesn't want me in that house any longer. I heard him bitching at Stephanie about me last night and this morning. He came into the kitchen this morning when I was in there and immediately walked right back out when he saw me. So, um, yea, I'm doing awesome."

"Lita-" John began to say only for him to be interrupted.

"Are you lost Cena?" Edge asked after he saw his best-friend and his nemesis talking to each other. "Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?"

The brown haired teen rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply to the blonde teen only for the redhead to beat him to it. "He's not bothering me. And even if he was, it's none of your damn business."

Edge didn't say anything right away because he was kind of surprised by Lita's response and tone. But maybe he shouldn't have been surprised because she clearly sounded irritated and it did look like she had been talking to John, but it still didn't explain her answer. John would be lying if he wasn't surprised by his girlfriend's answer, the second part anyways.

"Damn Lita," the blonde teen began to say after a brief moment. "I'm not the enemy here."

"And neither is John," Lita interrupted before her friend could get any further. "Just because he's your so called enemy doesn't mean he's mine. Just because you hate him doesn't meant I do." She was about to say more only for Edge to cut her off.

"Are you forgetting everything he has said to you and about you?"

Lita had to bite her tongue from revealing to her friend that most of it had been planned. At least for the better part of the last year. "I just don't give a damn. You're actually really pissing me off right now. If anyone here is bothering me, it's you." She paused for a brief moment and Edge took this as his opportunity to speak up, but Lita wasn't having any of it. "You know what? I really don't care about this. I'm over it. I just... I can't. I just can't." With that said, she walked away so she could get to her second to last class of the day. She really just wanted to leave, but she had an exam that period. Maybe she could just leave after that, it wasn't like her last class was that important.

Both teens stood their in silence as they watched Lita disappear down the hall. John was just about to head to class as well, but that's when Edge spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm going to tell you this for the last time Cena: leave her alone. I don't know what you get by bothering her all the time."

John snorted. "Were you not just listening to anything she just said? I wasn't bugging her, you were. Famn, does it really bother you that much to think that maybe Lita can form her own opinion about me and doesn't hate me as much as you think she did? You're in for a rude awakening."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

John shrugged before he began heading down the hall so he could get to class. "Gotta get to class, I'm already late." Edge was really confused by what John just said, but didn't think much of it because it was probably just another way for the other teen to get under his skin.

* * *

Lita had been aimlessly driving around for the last half hour with the music blasting in the car she shared with Dawn. After very little debate with herself, she decided to skip her last class which she really didn't think was a big deal because who failed health class? She was pretty sure she could pass that class in her sleep. Well, there were definitely some people who could fail that class like that one student who thought you could grow new lungs in place of your damaged lungs. Yea, that chick defintley needed that class and a new brain. Maybe she could grow a new one.

The redheaded teen let out a sigh as she stopped at a red light. She looked around her surroundings and became aware of where she was. She wasn't too far away from the clinic she and Dawn visited the next day after she found out she was pregnant. She was already leaning towards getting an abortion so maybe this was a sing, a push of sorts that that's what she should do.

The last couple of days had been very stressful, especially yesterday. Breaking the news of her pregnancy to her brother had definitely been the hardest part of it all. And listening to everything he said to her afterwards didn't help much. That was the most angry Lita could ever remember seeing Hunter, she was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with her. And she was almost one hundred percent positive that her best-friend would react the same way. Hell, she was sure Edge would have flipped out once he realized realized Lita voluntarily interacted with John earlier in the day so she knew it would be much worse if he found out the truth. She really didn't think she could handle losing bother her brother and best-friend.

And then of course there was John. All of their conversations latley would end up into an argument and of course it was revolving the pregnancy. Even though she had no idea what John wanted, she was pretty sure he would just be happy if there was no baby at all and she knew damn well she would be relieved. She just couldn't take it anymore and only knew of one solution. Without giving it anymore thought, Lita began driving towards where she remembered the clinic was located.

* * *

"Ms. Amy Lee?" The nurse questioned as she looked around the room filled with five other females of different ages about twenty minutes after the redhead had signed in. Lita closed her eyes for a moment before she took a deep breath and stood up. "Just this way," the woman said as she lead Lita to one of the rooms in the back. "The doctor will be with you shortly and she will explain the process. If you have any questions, please direct them to the doctor." With that said, the nurse left the teen all by herself.

Lita looked around the room and thought of it as creepy. It was small and she wasn't sure if it looked safe enough to get an abortion. _It's an open clinic. It hasn't been shut down for any reason, duh it's safe. Just stop thinking and get this over with. You can relax once that baby is out of you. You can just pretend none of this ever happened and live life the way you want. Nothing or no one is going to stop you._ Her thoughts then immediately went to John once again. She began questioning if he would actually be mad at her for making this decision herself. She was pretty sure he would be relieved, but maybe he wouldn't. _Stop. No thinking about him either. As far as you're concerned, it's over. You already made this decision and like you told him before, it's completely your own decision since that thing is in you. You don't need his permission to get rid of something that you have in you. It is his too. But who cares? Your decision, he'll get over it even if he does get upset. Plus, you're just giving him a way out, so he'll be happy about that._

"Shut up!" Lita exclaimed when she had enough. She felt she was going crazy with the argument going on in her mind. "Where the hell is this doctor?"

It didn't take much longer for the doctor to show up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Yang." The woman stated as she didn't bother to glance up from the papers she was looking at. "Here it says you're seventeen. Is that correct?" Dr. Yang looked up at the teen who nodded. "You need to be eighteen to get an abortion without your parents consent in the state of Pennsylvania. Do you have any sort of proof of that consent?"

Lita shook her head. "They're dead."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. How about a legal guardian?"

Lita nodded as she took out a folded peice of paper from her pocket and handed it to the doctor who accepted it. "It's from my brother," she lied. In actuality, she ripped out a page from her notebook and quickly scribbled something on there with her brother's signature while she was still in the car. It wasn't hard to forget Hunter's signature, but either way, she was pretty sure the woman didn't know her brother's signature. She just hoped the doctor would accept the note.

"Okay," Dr. Yang said after she read over the short and simple letter. She looked at Lita before she continued. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Um yea. The doctor yesterday said six weeks."

"Okay," Dr. Yang nodded. "We do not give surgical abortions here, but if you want to go that route, I can refer you to another clinic that does that."

"No," came Lita's quiet response.

"So the pill it is. Any questions?"

"No," Lita repeated once again.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Dr. Yang said before she was about to walk out and get what was needed for the abortion.

"No," Lita said a little bit louder than before, but was still quiet. She looked up at the doctor who saw the teen was in tears. "I can't do this. I don't want to do this. I can't have this baby, but I can't get rid of it either. I don't want this."

"Okay," the doctor was about to say more only to be interrupted by Lita.

"No. No. No. Just.. can you just give me the pill?" Lita asked through sobs. "I can't do this. I can't have this baby. I can't be pregnant. I don't want to have this baby. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want any of this. This cannot... I just want to get rid of it, it's for the best. Everything is going to hell because of this thing and I just want it to be over and done with."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Yang asked. Lita nodded as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Do you want to think about it first for a couple of more days? You still have time before it's too late, take the time if you need it."

Lita shook her head. "No, I'm sure. I want to do this. I just don't want to be pregnant, I don't want to have a kid. I don't want or need any of this."

"Okay. I'll be right back," the doctor said once again as she walked out the room with the teen bursting into tears once more. She really wished she didn't come here alone.

* * *

Edge decided to pay Lita a little visit after school. He had a feeling something was going on with his friend because she had been out of character the last couple of days and that little interaction at school earlier that day only confirmed it. He had planned on speaking to her during English, but unfortunately for him, the exam took up most of the class time. Then Lita bolted out of there once the bell rang and she was nowhere to be found during lunch or even after school. He was starting to get really worried about his friend.

The blonde teen knocked on the door in front of him and it didn't take too long for a Hunter to show up. Just his luck, Lita's older brother looked like he wanted to kill someone. Edge opened his mouth to say something, but the man beat him to it.

"Oh God," Hunter rolled his eyes when he saw his little sister's bestfriend on the other end. "What do you want?"

"Um, hey," Edge began to say, "is Lita here?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought she would have been home by now."

"So did I, but she's not."

"Do you know when-"

"No. I don't know where she is. I don't know when she'll be back. I don't know anything about her whereabouts. Anything else?" Edge simply shook his head. "Great. Bye." With that said, Hunter slammed the door shut startling the teen a little.

"Um, okay then," Edge mutterrd under his breath as he turned around so he could go back home because that was obviously a fail. He was walking towards his car when he saw another pull up in front of the house. It wasn't Lita's car so he didn't care much who it was and continued to walk towards his car, but stopped when he saw Dawn come out of it, maybe she would know where Lita was and what was going on with her. Since she got out of the passenger seat and wasn't blocking the other individual, he was able to make out the driver of the car: John.

"What the hell?" Edge said to himself as he watched the other car drive away. Dawn didn't seem to notice the blonde teen watching her until he spoke up. "Hey Dawn."

Dawn jumped in place when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Edge who she didn't see around before she heard him speak so it was kind of a surprise. "Um hey," she said as she began to wonder how long the other teen had been standing there.

"So that was Cena, huh?" Edge asked which answered Dawn's question.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yup. He's my friend, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to catch a ride with my friend when others abandon me."

"Is he a new friend? Because I haven't-"

"Don't see how that's any of your business," Dawn interrupted before Edge could get any further. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Where's Li?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. You haven't talked to her?"

Edge shook his head. "The last time I spoke to her was when she flipped out on me for telling Cena to leave her alone. She practically ran out of English and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh," was all Dawn said in response. She didn't know where Lita was either, but at least her sister was replying to her texts so she knew she was fine. Or at least she thought she was fine.

"So what's going on with her? She's been acting really weird lately."

"Yea," was all Dawn said in response. Edge thought she was going to say more, but she stayed silent.

"So what's going on?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't... I just... She's been... she's just... she's been having a rough few days. She's just going through a lot right now. I'm pretty sure she'll tell you soon enough. But just promise me that you'll be there for her when she does tell you because she's gonna need her friend."

"Umm... wow. That sounds serious. Then why won't she tell me anything?"

"She needs time." Dawn continued before Edge could say anything else.

"Is she dying?"

"What?!"

"I don't know," Edge shrugged. "That's the only thing that came to mind," he said even though there was something else, but he really didn't want to think about that.

"Okay no. No, she's not dying."

"She's sick."

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're not doing this. I don't have time for this, I have to go. Just call her later or something." With that said, Dawn walked up to the house and disappeared inside leaving Edge all by himself to wonder what was going on with his friend. He was wondering why she was being so secretive and was more confused than before.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Cena's baby doll, RedMary4, therealchamps, my time is now, and Wolfgirl2013 Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lita had been standing outside of John's house for a couple of minutes when she finally decided to ring the doorbell. She left the clinic almost an hour ago and she just wanted to talk to John. She really didn't want to talk to anyone about the situation they found themselves in, she just wanted to pretend nothing was happening and everything was normal, but she knew she couldn't run away from her problems forever.

"Lita," Anna said surprisingly when she opened the door to reveal the redheaded teen on the other side. "Hi."

"Hey," Lita replied which came out more like a whisper and the fact that she was looking down at the ground didn't really help matters, but the woman was still able to make out the greeting.

"John's not here yet, I asked him to pick up some things from the store after practice, but he should be back soon. He'll probably be another few minutes or so."

"Oh," Lita began to say as she finally looked up to face Anna. "Um, then I'll just... I'll just go. Sorry to bother you."

"No," Anna stopped the teen from leaving, grabbing her by the arm when it became apparent to her that Lita had been doing some crying. "You don't have to go, you can just wait for him here if you would like. And we could always talk about anything you would like while you wait."

Lita simply nodded in response as she followed the woman inside the house. The teen stayed silent as she took a seat on the couch in the livingroom with Anna sitting on the opposite end of the same couch. The duo sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the woman spoke up, trying to distract the teen.

"How was school today?" Anna asked when that was the first thing that came to mind.

Lita didn't say anything right away as she looked over at the woman and began to think about the events that occured earlier that day. She was still pretty bothered by her interaction with her best-friend and boyfriend. She really thought she was going to reveal her and John's relationship to Edge earlier that day out of anger. She kind of wished she did because then that would be one less thing she would have to worry about. But then again, it probably would have made things worse.

Lita let out a long tired sigh before speaking up. "Nothing special," she began to say. "Same old stuff. Just another long ordinary day."

"How are-"

"I'm sorry," Lita interrupted before the other woman could get anything further, "but I just really don't feel like talking right now."

Anna nodded. "That's fine," was all the woman said before it became silent once again. Unfortunately for Lita, it didn't stay quiet for too long.

"It's going to be okay," the woman sad after a couple of minutes of silence which earned her Lita's attention.

"Um, what?' Lita asked confused.

"It's going to be fine," Anna repeated. She continued after she saw the look on Lita's face. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it's going to be okay, you're going to be fine."

The redheaded teen shook her head. "You don't know that. You could never know that because you haven't experienced it first hand. You haven't been in this situation."

The brunette woman nodded. "That's true, however, I have seen this at the hospital-"

"Oh God," Lita groaned as she interrupted the woman. "Not again. First John... That's not the same thing."

"I understand. I understand that you're scared right now, but you have people who support you. You have me and John's father and-"

Lita shook her head as she cut off Anna once again. "No I don't. I don't have you guys, John does, you're his parents. You're not here for me, you're here for him. I don't have anyone. My brother hates me. He was like seconds away from kicking me out. I really don't want to go back there, but I don't have anywhere else to go. My bestfriend is going to hate me when he finds out about John. Dawn has her own life and she's gonna go to New York for school. My parents are dead. So no, I don't have anyone, I'm in this alone."

Anna shook her head. "No you're not. Obviously John is in this with you so there's one. I'm sure your brother will come around." She was about to say more, but was cut short when the teen interject.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Lita, he came by last night so I know how angry and upset he is, but I also know that he cares about you. You're his sister, he has every right to be upset. I'm upset too, so is John's father, but we're all dealing with it differently. Your brother will come around." Lita didn't say anything out loud even though she still wasn't convinced Hunter would ever come around. "Your sister is going to be there for you no matter where she is and what she's doing."

The woman paused for a moment before continued. "And like I told you before, you have me, I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not. I'm going to support whatever you decide to do. If you want choose to go the adoption route, then I'll help you find an agency and family. If you want to keep and raise the baby, then I'm going to be the best grandmother any kid has ever had. I'm going to help you as much as I can without actually doing everything for you, I already did my eighteen years. Well, almost."

"And what if I want to get an abortion?" Lita asked when it seemed like Anna was done. "Will you support me if I want to have an abortion?"

Anna nodded. "Of course." She didn't hesitate as she continued. "This isn't my decision to make so I'm going to support whatever you want to do, I'm not going to try to sway you one way over another."

"And whose side are you going to be on if I want to do one thing and John wants to do another?"

The brunette woman shook her head. "There's no sides in a situation like this. I trust both of you can agree on the same choice."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We'll deal with it if it comes to it."

'You still didn't answer my question." Lita waited for Anna to say something, but she didn't so the teen continued. "What would you say... what... what would you say if I... if I told you that I went to the clinic today to get an abortion and that's something I decided on my own and John doesn't even know?"

"You did what?" The duo looked over at the entrance of the living room when they heard another voice speak up. John walked over to where the two were sitting and handed his mom the bags in his hands before turning his attention to his girlfriend. Anna left the room, deciding to give the two some privacy even though she was very intrigued with what Lita was about to say next. Just because she left the room didn't mean she didn't hear most of the following conversation. "That's where you went today before school ended?"

Lita nodded. "Yea."

"Oh," was all John said for a moment as he took a seat next to Lita. "Why?"

Lita shrugged as she looked away from her boyfriend. "I don't know. I'm scared. I don't want any of this. I just want this to end."

"So did you um... did you do it then?"

The redheaded teen didn't say anything right away as she looked back over at the brown haired teen. She shook her head. "No. I just... I don't know. I couldn't do it."

"Oh," John said once again.

"Did you want me too?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

Lita groaned in frustration. "Why is that the only thing you can say? You do realize that you have said 'I don't know' like every time we talk about this?"

The brown haired teen let out a sigh and nodded. "Yea, I know. I just... I need time, okay? Like you just told me like a week ago and-"

"And that's the same time I found out John. But unlike you, I'm actually thinking about our options and the best solution."

"Yea, without me."

"What?"

"You went to the clinic like twice without me. And that too to end all of this without telling me."

"Feel free to go without me, I really don't care. Do what you need to do," Lita said before changing the topic to something else John said. "It's my choice, I can do whatever the hell I want. And I don't know why you're upset, I'm giving you a way out."

"And I'm still not understanding why you even told me in the first place if you keep saying stuff like that."

"Because I'm not doing this alone John! This is your problem too!"

John groaned in frustration and shook his head. She was unbelievable, he did not understand her at all. "Do you realize how crazy you sound? You're not making any sense at all. First you say that you're going to do whatever you want and it's none of my business what you want to do and you're giving me a way to get out of this. Then you say that you're not doing this alone because it's my problem too. So which one is it Li because it can't be both. It can't not be my business and be my problem at the same time."

"It can be whatever the hell you want it to be. Be here, don't be here, I don't care."

The brown haired teen shook his head. He had no clue what he did to deserve this attitude from the redhead. Of course she was on edge lately and very stressed, but why was she taking it all out on him? "Did I do something-"

"You're annoying me! That's what's you're doing! You're getting on my nerves!"

John rolled his eyes and shook his head as he got up from where he was sitting. "You know what Lita? I can't keep dealing with you right now and I'm not going to. Keep acting like a crazy bitch and do whatever you want because I don't care." With that said, he began to walk out of the room leaving Lita by herself. He didn't get too far because his mom stopped him before he could.

"Get back in there," Anna began to say only for John to cut her off.

"No, I'm don't dealing with her shit."

"Watch it," Anna warned her son before continuing. "She's scared right now so she's taking it out on you. It's not just her problem so you're not going to just leave her. Just get back in there and talk."

"Well she's acting like-"

"Just get back in there and talk to her," the woman said once again. The teen opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the look on his mom's face like she was telling him to try her and see what happens.

"Whatever," John muttered under his breath before turning around and heading back into the living room to find a crying Lita sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands. He let out a long sigh as he walked over to his pregnant girlfriend and sat down next to her.

John sat in silence because he didn't know what to say or do, he was still pretty much in shock that Lita was actually pregnant. The news was still registering even though it had been a week since he found out. He looked over at the redhead when he heard her speak up.

"Oh God," Lita said to herself as she tried stop the tears from falling down her face. She was just so sick and tired of crying all the time, she felt like that was all she had been doing for the past few days. She took a deep breath as she wiped the tears away from her face. She looked over at John and opened her mouth to say something only for him to beat her to it.

"Why don't you go home, try to relax, calm down, and we'll just talk about this later?"

Lita shook her head. "No. I'm just going to continue to feel so anxious if we don't decide right now what we're going to do. It's really getting to me, I can't keep doing this. So you need time to think? Think now. Here's your time to get over it and just think."

"Lita-"

"Great, you're going to this hunk out loud, that's just fine. I mean, that would probably work better so we can think out loud together, and look at that, actual have a conversation about this."

"Then what was that that we were doing earlier?"

"Can you just please stop being a smart ass?"

John rolled his eyes before speaking. Or 'thinking out loud' as Lita liked to call it. "So I guess we ruled out abortion," he said to which Lita nodded in agreement. "You don't want to keep-"

"Don't worry about what I wanna do right now John, I wanna know what you think."

The brunette teen nodded before continuing. "Okay. I guess um... It'll be very difficult if we decide to keep and raise the baby, but my parents did say they would help us. But even with their help, it would be too difficult to actually do anything, like college or whatever else. And we don't really have... we're not financially ready, we're only seventeen, we can't afford a kid. My parents did hook me up with a job at the hospital, but how much is that going to help? You would gave to get a job too, but who would watch the baby if we're both working just to afford it? We won't be able to afford daycare. We can't have a baby if we can't take care of one. But your parents did it. And they managed to get a degree and have decent jobs even if it did take some time and was a struggle. Plus, if they decided not to have your brother or give him up for adoption, then-"

"We're not talking about him and we're not talking about them," Lita interrupted before John could get any further, "we're talking about us."

"If you don't want to have this baby just because of your brother-"

"We're not talking about him," Lita repeated. "Get back to the point."

John nodded before going to back to his previous point. "Yea, but I'm just saying having a baby right now doesn't mean it's the end of our lives-"

"So you wanna keep it?"

The teen shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. Maybe you should actually let me finish what I'm trying to say." The other teen didn't say anything in response, simply rolling her eyes so John took that as a sign and continued. "I'm just saying that yea, it's going to be difficult, but I think we could do this is we wanted to."

"So you want to have this kid," Lita began to say as she cut John off once again, "you actually want to have baby at seventeen. You-"

"That's not what I'm saying," John interjected. He was really getting sick of Lita interrupting before he could finish what he was trying to say.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"How about you actually let me finish what I want to say before you react?"

"Fine."

"I'm just saying it's not impossible. I mean, it's definitely not ideal- I never even thought about kids, I'm only seventeen- but it's not impossible." John paused for a brief moment before continuing. "But we're not ready in any way whatsoever, it will probably be better for the kid to be raised by someone else. Someone who actually wants it and is ready for it. Someone who can actually give the kid a chance at a life."

Lita waited for John to continue, but a few moments passed by and he was still silent so she spoke to. "Anything else?"

John shook his head. "I don't really know, but I'm leaning way more towards adoption. You don't want this kid and I don't-"

"We would be terrible parents John. We're doing this kid a favor by letting it be raised by parents who are actually ready and want it."

John nodded in agreement. "Yea, you're right." It was quiet between the two for a couple of minutes before he spoke up. "So adoption then?"

Lita didn't say anything right away as she thought about it. At first she was pretty sure she wanted to just end the pregnancy, but she just couldn't do it. And now she was pretty certain she wanted to give up the baby for adoption. She didn't know if this was actually what she wanted, but it did make sense since there was no way she actually wanted to keep the baby. "Yea."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

 **Nothing is final because I haven't decided yet and I feel like I can write this both ways so I'm open to suggestions: adoption or keeping it?**


	7. Chapter 7

Lita let out a long tired sigh as she entered her house later that evening after leaving John's house. She was relieved that they finally made a decision of what they were going to do even though she knew there was more than just deciding to give up the baby for adoption, but it was a start and that was enough for now in her mind. She just couldn't wait for all of this to end and move on like none of this ever even happened, but she knew that was a long way from now.

The redheaded teen stopped at the bottom of the stairs just as she was about to walk up them and head to her room when she heard voices coming from the living room. She walked a little closer to the room and could clearly hear that her brother and sister were talking about her.

"It's almost eight, I don't understand why she's not home yet. I don't know why she never calls when she knows she's going to be home later than usual."

Dawn snorted. "I think it's hilarious that you think she would call you after everything you said-"

Hunter scowled as he interrupted his little sister. "Well, she could have called you and apparently that didn't happen either. She's really testing me and I don't need you to join her." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "How about you? Have you spoken to her recently?"

Lita was confused who Hunter was speaking to, but she assumed it was Stephanie which she soon found out was not the case. "No. Do you really think I would come back here of I was able to get a hold of her? Do you really think I would wait for her if I knew where she was?"

Lita rolled her eyes and had to suppress the urge to groan when she realized that third voice belonged to her bestfriend who she really did not feeling talking to right now. She decided she heard enough and turned around to leave before anyone could notice she was now there and corner her, but before she could do so, she tripped and the book that was previously in her hands fell on the floor which attracted attention to her.

"Oh, you're home," Dawn said when both her and Hunter were now standing a few feet away Lita who was currently grabbing her book from the floor.

"Sure looks like it," Lita said as she stood back up, doing her best to avoid her brother's gaze, she didn't think she could handle anymore of the disappointing looks he kept looking at her with the last few days.

"So um, where were you?" Dawn asked as Hunter walked out of the room.

Lita let out a long tired sigh before answering her sister's question. "Just taking care of some stuff."

Dawn didn't say anything for a moment as she thought about what her sister just said and only one thing came to mind. "What does that mean?"

"Not what you think."

"Oh. Then where were you?"

The redheaded teen didn't say anything right away as she looked away from the brunette for a moment. "Well, I did go there," Lita began to say as she looked back over at her sister and shook her head, "but I didn't do that because... I don't even know. I just went to..." she stopped herself when she remembered her friend wasn't too far away in the living room. "Someone's house," Lita finished which of course the other teen understood what she was meant.

"Oh. What-"

Lita shook her head as she interrupted her sister. "I don't wanna talk about that right now. Or ever actually. I have a lot of crap to do right now and I'm really tired, I hardly slept last night, so I'm gonna get started."

"Okay, but Edge is waiting for you in the living room."

Lita shrugged. "Don't care. You let him in so you can tell him to leave."

"It's his second time coming here today."

"Again, I don't care, I didn't tell him to come so it's not my problem. I have some stuff to do, I don't have time for him." Lita began to walk away only to stop a couple of feet away when someone else joined the two.

"You know I can hear you right?" Edge said when he walked over near the entrance of the house where the two currently were talking.

"And it should be clear to you that I really don't care."

"I don't know why you're mad at me."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are ignoring me?

"I'm not ignoring you," she shook her head.

"I texted you and called you-"

"Stop being so needy."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm not ignoring or avoiding you. I have more things to worry about than you. In case you haven't gotten the news flash yet, my life doesn't revolve around you. Not even in the least."

"Since when did you become a bitch?"

"Since day one."

"Or maybe since you've became all buddy buddy with Cena."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're not talking about him. I don't know what he has anything to do with this conversation." She was about to say more only for her friend to cut her short.

"Maybe because you yelled at me at school because of him."

"Oh sweetie, that wasn't yelling, you will know when I'm yelling. I told you to leave me alone because I was having a conversation with someone else which was none of your damn concern, but you wouldn't so that was all you, had nothing to do with him." The redhead continued before the blonde had a chance to say anything in response. "I don't even know why you're here. What do want? I have things that need to be done."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Right now? You."

Edge rolled his eyes. "And how about all the other times."

Lita pretended to think about it for a moment before speaking up. "Still you."

The blonde teen shook his head. "You know what Li?" He began to say as he began to walk away. "Call me when you're done being a moody bitch. Or actually, don't. Do whatever you want, I just can't deal with your shit right now."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment as she watched her friend walk away. He was almost to the door when she finally spoke up. "I'm pregnant."

Edge froze in place and didn't say anything as he digested what his friend just said. He turned around to face the redhead. He was so confused and shocked, maybe he heard her wrong. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Lita repeated. "That's what you wanted to know and now you know so you can leave now."

"Really?" The redhead simply nodded in response. "Wow. I don't really... wow."

"Yea."

"How?'

Lita rolled her eyes. "Really? Are you one of those stupid people in health class who don't know a damn thing."

Edge rolled his eyes. "That's really funny coming from the pregnant teenager," he said which earned him a glare. He quickly continued before the redhead could say a thing. "You know that's not what I meant," the blonde teen said, getting back to the subject at hand. "I meant, you're not dating anyone."

 _Oh how wrong you are,_ Lita thought to herself before continuing out loud. "I don't have to be dating someone to have sex. Your girlfriend would know that better than anyone. Last year was her year."

Edge scowled. "We're not talking about her. Plus, I thought you liked her now."

"I do- at least sometimes- but I'm just pointing it out because what you said was stupid. But anyways, yea, there is um... I do... there is this guy that... I have a boyfriend." Lita said, maybe it was time she just told him the whole truth because she really didn't think she would be able to hide it any longer. Edge looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but Lita quickly continued after she changed her mind. "You don't know him though. No," she shook her head before changing her mind once more. "That's a lie, I don't know why I said that. Actually, I do. I... I'm busy so maybe you should go."

"Who is it?" Edge asked, ignoring Lita's request.

Lita didn't say anything right away because she was having an argument with herself whether or not she wanted to actually answer his question. She knew he was going to find out one day and she just wanted to get it over with. "John."

"You sure I know him? I know that's a common name, but I don't really know anyone with that name. Well, there's that asshole, but I know you can't be talking about him, right?" Lita didn't say anything in response, instead choosing that as the moment to look away and towards the ground which Edge thought just answered his question. But he definitely wished he was wrong and there was another reason she kept the whole thing away from him. "Yes, just say yes."

The teen let out a sigh as she looked back up at her friend and shook her head. "No. It's... no."

Edge didn't say anything right away as he tried to digest everything his friend just revealed to him. His best-friend was pregnant and the father of the baby was none other than the one person he absolutely despised and he was pretty sure Lita felt the same way about the other teen. "You're joking, right? About everything? Not just about that asshole?"

The redheaded teen shook her head. "No."

"John? Of all people, him? Really? Why? Are you forgetting all of the things he has said and done?"

"Don't act like you're innocent in all of that."

"And here you are continuing to stick up for him."

"Oh my God!" Lita groaned in frustration. "You're really pissing me off again! Shut up! I'm just stating the obvious facts! And I get along with Trish now because you asked me to try so I don't know why you can't do the same."

"First, stop bringing her up. Second, stop acting like that wasn't mainly Dawn's influence."

"I'm only bringing her up because it's the same thing you dumbass!"

Edge furiously shook his head. "No it's not, not in the least."

"Well, you're wrong, but you're in luck because I don't feel like bringing up the past."

The other teen rolled his eyes. "Oh how convenient."

"Just shut up and leave," Lita scowled. "I really don't feel like doing this right now. Like I've said to you many times before, I have other things to worry about so just leave."

"What the hell Lita?" Edge began to say, clearly ignoring his friends request. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't really know what part you're talking about, but I don't give a damn because it's none of your business either way."

Edge scoffed. "You do realize that he hasn't been a jackass only to me, but to you as well. Are you really that stupid or are you just choosing to forget everything? Well, you're stupid no matter how you answer that."

"Don't talk to me like that," Lita cut off Edge only for him to ignore her and continue.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"It's really none of your business, but February."

"So it's been like this for seven or eight months? How could you do that? He's a terrible son of a bitch. You know how he has been with me for years. He's been nothing but a pathetic piece of shit."

"You are to him too!" Lita said, reiterating her earlier sentiments. He's not like that to me and that's all that should matter! I love him and he loves me so mind your own damn business!"

The other teen let out a humorless laugh. "You think he loves you? That's really funny. He probably just wanted to get in your pants. And not even just that, he's just using you to get to me."

"Do not talk to me like that," Lita repeated. She was about to say more, but he continued and she couldn't even get another word in.

"Let me refresh your memory since the past seems to be hazy to you for many different things. He has called you every name in the dictionary. He's always saying how much of a slut you are." He paused for a moment before he let out a humorless laugh and continued. "Well, I guess he wouldn't be too far off, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Lita asked shocked when she just knew what her so called bestfriend was about to say next.

Edge shrugged. "I don't know. All I'm saying is that you are a knocked up seventeen year old in high school so he's more right than he is wrong. It makes sense if you think about it."

Lita barely had time to react when Hunter walked in from the other room when he heard enough of what the teen was saying to his sister. "Get out. If I were you, I would get out before I kill you. Get out of my house."

The blonde haired teen didn't say anything in response. He looked over at Lita and hesitated for a moment when it looked like she was moments away from bursting into tears, but he could care less at the moment because he felt betrayed. He didn't say another word before turning around and leaving the house.

"Lita-" the blonde man began to say only for his little sister to interject.

"Stop," she shook her head. "Don't even act like you care." With that said, she turned around and walked up the stairs so she could finally get to her room.

* * *

John wasn't surprised when he saw an angry Edge walk towards him at his locker the next morning at school. He didn't speak to Lita after she left his house the night before, but Dawn took it upon herself to fill him in on what happened last night. He couldn't say he was initially surprised by Edge's reaction because the redhead had told him many times before that she knew the blonde would be pissed. But then the story progressed and Dawn told him how Edge called the redhead a slut and ghats definitely caught him by surprise because weren't those two supposed to be best-friends?

"Are you lost?" John asked as she slammed his locker door shut and turned to see Edge now standing in front of him.

"How did you do it?" Edge asked, ignoring what John just said. "How did you easily trick her into believing that there's actually something going on between the two of you. You didn't have to bring her into the middle of this."

John rolled his eyes as he began walking to his first class of the day when he heard the bell ring with Edge following after him even though the two didn't have the same class. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't take it this far just to get under your skin. I don't really think about you that much that this would come to mind. I know it's hard for you believe, but yea, she actually likes me and there's nothing you can do about that."

"I don't know why Hunter hasn't killed you yet."

"The same could be said about you and you're lucky I don't just beat your ass right now. She's supposed to be your bestfriend. So what if she's dating me and didn't tell you for months? I got over the fact that she actually likes you and is friends with you, I'm sure you can do the same. You don't call her a slut just because you don't like me."

"That's between me and my friend so how about you shut your mouth and mind your own business."

"Great," John said as he stopped once they arrived outside his class. "You should take your own advice and shut up because Lita's relationship with me isn't and shouldn't be any concern to you. And keep your mouth shut, I'm sure Lita wouldn't appreciate her so called bestfriend telling the whole school her business." With that said, John walked inside the room, leaving Edge in the hallway. He knew that was far from over with and the other teen probably wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon, but he would rather they not discuss any part of the situation in school where just about anyone could over hear them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Mickie asked Lita the following Friday afternoon. Next to Edge, the brunette was the redhead's closest friend, but the duo hadn't seen much of each other lately because of their different schedules, they barely crossed paths throughout the day. Plus, the recent revelations in Lita's life made her want to keep to herself more because there was no way she needed news of her pregnancy leak to everyone at school. She knew she couldn't keep it away from everyone for long since she was planning on having the baby even though she wasn't going to keep it, but she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Lita turned her attention away from practice that was occurring on the football field and focused it on her friend who was sitting besides her on the bleachers. "Yea." She tried to fight that yawn that threatened to come out, but she failed.

Mickie rolled her eyes, not believing a word her friend was saying to her. "Yea, the yawn says it all. Then what was I talking about?"

"You were complaining about how you can't play anymore soccer this year because you broke your collar bone."

Mickie rolled her eyes once again and shook her head. "Ten minutes too late on that one, but thanks for bringing it up again."

"Yea, because that brace and pain isn't reminder enought," Lita said. "Fine, then what were you talking about?"

"Just how much of a great friend you are," the brunette teen replied sarcastically which made the redhead roll her eyes in response. "What's going on with you?" Mickie continued. "You've been so out of it lately."

Lita shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just tired. This," she said as she gestured towards the field, "is just really boring me."

"Well it was your idea to meet up here for whatever reason."

Lita let out a sigh and shrugged. "Yea, I guess so."

Mickie didn't say anything for a moment as she watched her friend watch the football players practice. She couldn't help but notice that Lita's gaze was fixated on one individual in particular which was really weird since she was sure they practically hated each other, but maybe it was just a coincidence. Whatever the case, Mickie just knew something was going on with her, and she had her guesses, but none of them were close to the truth. "So why aren't you going to sign up for lacrosse this season?" She asked, changing up the subject a little.

"My doctor said I couldn't," the pregnant teen replied as she returned her attention back to her friend. Her doctor never said that to her, but she was pretty sure her doctor would have advised her against it had she brought up the topic so she figured she wasn't really lying.

"Why is that?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know, my leg."

Mickie didn't say anything for a moment, she definitely wasn't buying whatever the other teen was selling her. "You're acting really shady right now. Actually, you have been acting really shady like the whole time we've sitting here. You wanna tell me what's really up?"

"My leg," Lita repeated. "I hurt my leg."

The brunette let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll play along. How?"

"I fell."

"The season doesn't start tomorrow, it's in a couple of months, I'm sure your leg will be healed by then."

"Yea, who knows. I guess we'll see. Anything can change from now and then."

"Lita-" Mickie stopped herself when she noticed someone had joined the two. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Edge hovering over the duo. "Oh God, why are you here?"

Edge scowled when he realized his plan to ignore the brunette wasn't meant to be. "I'm here to talk to my friend so how about you mind your own business and just shut up. Or better yet, how about you just leave?"

"I don't care. As you can see, I was already talking to her so I'm staying and you can leave."

"You're done obsessing over my girlfriend so now you want to move onto my bestfriend?"

"Ain't nobody want that hoe."

"Shut up!" Lita interrupted before Edge could respond to Mickie. The two never really got along and Lita didn't feel like dealing with their crap right now. "And I'm not talking to you," she said as she turned her attention to the blonde teen, "so stop bothering me and leave me alone."

"Oh yes!" Mickie exclaimed in excitement, clapping her hands together. "I have been waiting for this day since I had the misfortune of meeting you. Bye asshole."

"Shut up psycho," Edge said before focusing his full attention on his friend. "Can we just talk?" Lita didn't say anything in response as she pretended she didn't hear her friend and was really interested in the action on the field. "Really? You're really not going to talk to me?" Lita stayed completely silence as she silently vowed to herself not to break her silence. "Fine, I'll talk and you can listen."

But before Edge could say another word, Mickie interjected. "Take the hint, she doesn't want to talk to you. I guess you are as dumb as that blonde hair makes you seem."

Edge glared as she glanced over at Mickie for a quick moment. "You need to shut up because no one is talking to you. Just get lost."

"Again, I was here first so I'm gonna stay."

Edge didn't say anything in response to Mickie as he decided to walk over to the other side of Lita and away from Mickie and took a seat next to her. "I know I said some stuff that I probably shouldn't have said, but I was really pissed off." He had more to say, but unfortunately for him, someone else thought it would be a great time to speak up.

Mickie scoffed. "That's not a real apology. 'I'm sorry, but...' That's a cop out and you know it. You're apologizing, but basically saying you were right in doing whatever you did."

Edge scowled. She was definitely testing his patience. "Will you just shut the hell up?!"

"Just telling it like it is."

"Anyways," Edge said, looking back over at his friend, "I was surprised and just angry that you lied to me."

"Oh God," the redheaded teen groaned, finally ending her silence as she turned her attention to the blonde. "I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you something, there's a big difference between the two. And, either way, it doesn't give you any right to call me a slut."

"He did what?!" Mickie asked shocked. She didn't know the reason the two were fighting, but she was not expecting that at all. "Oh hell no. And you're supposedly her bestfriend!"

"This doesn't concern you," Edge said to Mickie even though he was focused on Lita. "I don't even know why you're still here."

"Like she said before," Lita said before Edge could continue or Mickie could have a chance to say anything, "she's just telling it like it is. And you know what? I don't know why you're still here because I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, you are talking to me now so why not just continue?" Edge asked. He wasn't surprised when Lita began ignoring him all over again and went back for pretending she was interested in football practice. He followed her gaze and scoffed when he saw John. "Of course. I can't believe you're acting like this towards me because of him."

"Him?" Mickie asked as she glanced between the duo before focusing her attention on the redhead. "Who him? Do you have a boyfriend? Who is he? Why haven't you told me?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she returned her gaze to that of her blonde friend. "Yea, let's not act like this has nothing to do with anything you said to me the other night."

"You know he's the main reason-"

"I don't care," Lita interrupted her friend. "I really don't give a damn that you hate him, but that doesn't give you a right to call me a slut. And you said I was stupid. So you basically called me a stupid slut and I'm supposed to forgive you because your hatred of John made you say that?"

"I knew it!" Mickie exclaimed. "It makes sense now."

"You're just overreacting," Edge responded to Lita, the duo completely forgiving someone else was with them.

Lita scoffed and shook her head. "Sure, I'm overreacting, but you weren't?"

"I just found out you were sleeping around with that asshole-"

"Excuse me?" Lita interjected, a glare present on her face. "What the hell did you just say to me? Let me correct you, he's my boyfriend and you're the asshole in this situation, but please, please continue."

"Like I said, I just found out you were sleeping around with that ass and that he knocked you up, so yes I'm-"

"What?!" Mickie exclaimed which caught through attention of the other two. "She's what?! You're what?!"

The redheaded teen was mortified and really pissed off as she glared at the blonde. "I don't think you were loud enough for everyone to hear you."

"Lita-" Mickie began to say only for the other teen to cut her off.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Yes."

"Oh," was all Mickie was able to say in response because she was still I'm complete shock by what Edge just spilled. Lita's behavior and distance made much more sense to her now.

"Are you done?" Lita asked Edge who was still pretty silent since he slipped the fact that the other teen was pregnant. "Is that what you came for?"

"I didn't mean to. And it's only Mickie, it's not like anyone else heard."

"Just leave me alone and stay away from me."

Edge didn't have a chance to respond to his friend when another voice joined the trio. "I don't know why you're still here when she clearly doesn't want anything to do with you."

Edge rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned over to face John. "I know you're obsessed with me, but I'm going to need you to stop stalking me. This doesn't concern you so just mind your own business and get lost."

"That's really funny coming from you because I'm sure you're still getting on her for something that isn't any of your business in the slightest."

"Again, this is between me and her," the blonde teen said as he gestured between himself and the redhead, "so just leave and go back to chasing around the damn ball."

John shook his head as he sat down next to Lita. "Na, I think I'll take a little break." He turned over to look over at his girlfriend, a smile present on his face with her returning the gesture. "Hi."

"Don't get too close to me, you look dirty and youu need a shower."

The brown haired teen snorted. "Well, that's what happens when it decides to pour for a couple of minutes during practice."

Lita didn't say anything in response as she glanced over the field for a moment before looking back at her boyfriend. She let out a sigh before speaking up. "I don't want to be here any longer so I'm just gonna go home now. Can you just come over instead? I don't feel like leaving again after I get home." John nodded in response and was about to say something, but someone else decided to interrupt.

"Lita, I wasn't done talking to you."

"But I was done listening to your bullshit." With that said, she got up and left with Mickie following suit. Edge tried to walk after her as well, but was stopped when John grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"You have five seconds to get the hell off of my face," Edge threatened as he shoved John back from him.

"This is the last time Im going to tell you, leave Lita alone or else. She doesn't want to talk to you so stop bothering her."

"Or else what?"

"If you don't get out of my face, you'll find out in about two seconds."

"I know this whole thing you're doing is fake and I'm going to prove it."

John rolled his eyes. "Get over it. Think what you want, I really don't give a damn."

Edge was about to respond to the other teen only to be cut short when someone walked up towards the two. "Cena, your break's up, get back here."

"Just give me a minute," John said as he glanced over at Coach Michaels.

"Not in a minute, now "

John didn't say anything right away as he turned over to look at Edge. "Just stay the hell away from her unless you want to apologize to her for being a jackass."

"I'm only going to say this one more time, it's none of your damn business."

"And I'm-"

"Cena! Now!"

John rolled his eyes as he looked back over at his coach. "Okay, just give me-"

"Now! You already had your minute. Hurry up unless you want to run laps around the field."

"Fine," John said before turning his attention to the blonde teen in front of him. "You're lucky I have to get back to practice."

Edge snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yea, I'm so scared of you."

"You do realize-"

"Let's go," Shawn cut John off as he tried to create space between the duo when he thought things were about to get heated between the two. He wouldn't be surprised if they started throwing punches, that definitely wouldn't be the first time he was witness to that. "You're still running laps, it'll be worse if you don't come with me now."

John rolled his eyes as he finally decided to listen to the man and walked back towards the field. "You should let him join the team even for just one day so I can just beat the shit out of him during practice."

Meanwhile two friends were discussing everything they just heard not too far away from the bleachers. Even though Edge wasn't too loud when he let it slip that Lita was pregnant, he was loud enough for the other two to hear.

"She's pregnant? Wow."

The other teen shrugged. "Not too surprising since she has been looking chubby lately and, you know, she is a slut and all."

"This is some good gossip. I can't wait to tell everyone."

The other teen smirked. "Just hold on a little longer. Come Monday morning, everyone is going to know what a whore she truly is."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviewing. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

John was putting some of his things away in his locker the following Monday morning when he heard someone had joined him and was now standing right next to him. "Is it true?"

The brown haired teen looked over at his blonde friend with confusion written all over his face. "Is what true?" He asked as he placed his book in his locker before shutting the door in front of him.

"The rumors," Chris responded.

"What rumors?"

"About Lita."

John waited for Chris to continue, but when he didn't, he spoke up himself. "You have to give me more than just two words at a time, I have no clue what you're talking about."

Chris didn't say anything for a moment as he looked around him to make sure no one was listening to the duo, he definitely didn't want to spread anything about his friend even though he was sure many people had already heard. "Um... is um... she pregnant?"

"What?" John asked surprised. "Why are you asking me that? Where did you hear that from?"

"So it's true, huh?" John didn't say anything in response and Chris took that as his answer. "Wow. Well um, I just heard some people talking about it. But they don't know it's you. I heard one of them say Edge's name so I'm pretty sure they all think it's Edge."

"I'm going to kill that bastard," John said as he began walking towards homeroom when he was for sure the other teen was the one who spread the news about Lita's pregnancy like he let it slip to Mickie just a couple of days ago.

"Wait," Chris began to say as he followed after his friend, "so it is his?"

John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything right away, simply shaking his head in response. "No. He's... he told everyone, I'm sure he did. He just doesn't know how to mind his own damn business and keep his mouth shut. He was really pissed off when she told him about us and... everything basically."

"Hold on," the blonde teen began to say when he still couldn't get over the news, "so she is-"

"Yup," the brown haired teen answered before Chris had a chance to finish. He let out a sigh. "Yea... she is. She's... Yea." The other teen opened his mouth to say something, but John continued after a moment of silence. "Um... so who told you?"

"I just heard two different conversations about it just walking down the hallway. Then Randy asked me if I heard and if it was you because of whatever happened between you, Lita, and Edge during football practice on Friday. He said others on the team think you two were fighting over her and she's cheating on him with you or something like that."

John rolled his eyes. "He has a girlfriend. I don't care. I don't care about that. Screw him. Have you seen her yet?" Chris simply shook his head in response as John took off to look for Lita, hoping to find her before she found out just about the whole school was talking about her.

Meanwhile, Lita had just arrived to school along with Dawn, neither of the two knew what they were about to walk into. Unfortunately for Lita, both her and Dawn's phone were on silent so neither of the two noticed when John sent them a warning text, the brunette's had a little more detail then what was sent to the redhead because this was not something he wanted to tell her over a text message.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us? And is she pointing?" Lita asked as she gestured towards another student in the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure she's just talking about how much she loves my outfit today," Dawn began to say which made Lita roll her eyes in response. "You know these underclassmen look up to me and can't get enough of me."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sure thing. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I sleep perfectly fine, thank you very much. Well, other than the nights when you wake me up with the sound of you puking your guts out."

Lita rolled her eyes as the duo stopped at their lockers which were right next to each other. "Oh, that must be so hard for you."

"The sound is actually really disgusting, so yes, I would say it's difficult for me to hear all of that."

The redheaded teen opened her mouth to respond to her sister, but stopped herself when one of her books slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. "Oh," she jumped back, the book barely missing her feet.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked the other teen who simply nodded in response.

Lita was about to grab her book off from the floor, but someone else beat her to it. "You should be a little more careful," another student said to her as he grabbed the book off from the floor and handed it over.

"Um, thanks," Lita said as she grabbed the book from Jeff and shoved it into her locker. The two used to be close friends, but grew apart around the end of sophomore year. She was sure alot of that had to do with the fact that she used to date his brother and that didn't end so well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup."

Jeff just stood there for a moment as Lita pretended to look for something in her locker. The other teen was about to walk away, but he just couldn't leave without asking her what had been on his mind all morning. "So um, I heard this thing and I don't know if it was true or not and I know it's really none of my business, but we were friends once and I think you should know what people are saying about you whether or not it's true." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Um, so um, are you pregnant?"

Both Dawn and Lita were surprised but neither said anything at the moment as Dawn shut her locker door and turned her attention to her sister before looking over at the other teen. Lita shut her own locker door and turned around to face her former friend when she was able to get over the shock of what he just asked her. "No. Who did you hear that from?"

Jeff shrugged. "I just heard some people talking about it."

"Who?"

"I don't know, just random people."

"Oh. So you believe something that someone who you don't even know said? Well, it's not true and you can go find them and tell them it's not true and stop spreading lies about me."

"Okay, I just-"

"So you don't talk to me for like a year and a half and the first thing you do is ask me about a rumor you heard from people you don't even know? How about you go back to not talking to me and leave me alone? Sounds good? It does to me. Glad we talked. I'll talk to you in another year and a half. Or how about we wait much longer this time?" With that said, Lita walked away with Dawn following behind her.

"Wow," Dawn began to say as she finally caught up with her sister who was walking too fast. "Well, I guess that explains why everyone keeps staring. But don't you think you were a little too harsh with him and came off as super defensive which is kind of guilty?"

"Shut up Dawn," Lita said as she entered the closest girls bathroom with Dawn following suit. "Just shut up, okay?" She looked around the bathroom and in each stall to make sure no one else was there. "How does anyone even know about this? I know you didn't tell anyone, I know John's not stupid enough to say something, Mickie wouldn't tell anyone. That just leaves one person. I'm going to kill that bitch. Why the hell-"

"Relax Li. Just calm down, okay? Just breathe, relax."

Lita scowled. "Don't tell me to relax Dawn. It's easy for you to say because this isn't happening to you." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Just say no if someone asks you if it's true or not. Just deny it, don't say anything."

"You know they're all going to find out one day, whether if it's now or later."

"I don't give a damn Dawn, just say no. I'm ready for all these judgy looks and whispers.:

"Well, I think we're a little too late for that one."

Lita let out a long tired sigh and shook her head. "Dawn, just please don't confirm anything to anyone. Please."

"Okay." Dawn was about to say more, but stopped when the door opened and two other students joined them. "Hey guys," she said when she saw Trish and another member of the cheer squad walk in.

"Hi!" Stacy smiled at the duo. "I can't wait until Friday! We're so going to kick some butt!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yea, if practice doesn't kick our butts first."

"I'll see you guys later," Lita said as she headed out of the bathroom, clearly in no mood to chitchat with the others.

"Is she pregnant?" Trish asked Dawn once Lita was out of the room and they heard the door shut.

"Trish!" Stacy exclaimed and slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"What?" Trish shrugged. "You know you were thinking it too," she said as she turned her attention back to her bestfriend. "So is she pregnant or not?"

"No. Why are you asking me that? Where did you even hear that from?"

"Torrie told me," Stacy began to asnwer before Trish could say a thing. "She heard it from Candice and Maria who said they heard Lita and Edge shouting at football practice and he said something about her being pregnant."

"Then why didn't you just ask him?"

"I did," Trish replied. "He said it wasn't true, they were arguing about something else, but he was acting shady and guilty and was blubbering so I have a feeling he was lying."

"Well he wasn't lying because she isn't pregnant. And you can tell those two sluts to keep their mouths shut unless they want Lita do it for them and she will not be alone."

"Don't you think you're getting a little too defensive for something that's supposedly not true?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Are you forgetting when they spread the same crap about you last year? How true was that?"

"Okay, you got me there, but Edge was acting like he was hiding something and you're getting all defensive."

"Maybe because that's my sister and those dumb whores are saying shit about her."

It was silent for a moment before Trish spoke up again. "So who's the baby daddy?"

"Trish!" Stacy exclaimed with Dawn sending a glare her friends way.

"Because I know it's not Edge, don't know why people are saying that."

"So if you don't believe that part of what people are saying, then why do you believe anything at all that's coming from their mouths."

"Because of your reaction, Edge's reaction, and how Lita just bolted out here when we came in. You two were clearly talking about it. I mean, you two did go silent when we entered the room."

"Just shut up. Stop being so damn nosey for once. That's my sister. You need to learn when to shut the hell up."

"So how far along is she?"

"You know what Trish," Dawn began to say as she moved closer to her bestfriend. "This is the first and last time I'm going to say this, stop asking me personal questions about my sister when you're barely her friend. Stop being so damn nosey and mind your own damn business. You may be my bestfriend, but that's my sister so just shut the hell up." With that said, Dawn left the bathroom, leaving the two blondes all by themselves.

"So who do to think the baby daddy is?" Trish said a couple of moments later as her and Stacy left the room as well. "Do you think it's John since he was arguing with Edge about her? But he's like way out of her league so it doesn't really make sense."

Stacy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Stop being such a bitch Trish. Just leave it alone, it's none of your business whether or not she's pregnant. Why do you care? Like Dawn said, she's not even your friend, you just want something to gossip about. Well, newsflash, maybe don't gossip about your best friends sister unless you don't care about losing her friend."

Trish rolled her eyes as the two continued to walk down the hallway and towards homeroom. "I'm just curious and I know you are too, I'm just expressing my curiosity. At least I'm not talking about it with other people and I just asked Dawn and Edge."

"Whatever," Stacy said as she stood outside her first class of the day. "I'll see you later. Just try not to piss off Dawn more than you already have." She didn't wait for Trish to say a word as she walked inside the classroom. She was about to go sit in her regular seat towards the middle of the room, but saw an empty seat next to a certain redhead towards the front of the room so she decided to sit there instead.

"Hi Lita," Stacy smiled at the other teen as she placed her books on the desk in front of her.

Lita looked up from her phone and returned the blonde teen's gesture. "Um hey." She hadn't ran into John in the hallway, but since her conversation with Jeff, she knew what his vague text was about and told him she already knew what was going on and she really did not want to talk about it, especially not at school.

"How's it going?"

"Great," was all Lita said in response as she put her phone away and opened her notebook when the last bell rang and the teacher looked like he was ready to start class even though the announcements were about to begin.

Stacy didn't say anything for a moment because she wasn't sure if she should even say anything in the first place. She made up her mind as she spoke up. "Look, I don't know nor do I care if what some people are saying about you is true or not. But I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anyone to talk."

"Thanks," Lita began to say as she glanced over at the other teen before looking back down at her notebook, "but there's nothing to talk about."

"Yea, okay," was all Stacy said before it became silent before the two again. They didn't really say another word to each other for the rest of the period.

* * *

Most of the day had flown by with only lunch and last period remaining. John kept hearing the pregnancy rumors about Lita all day and even heard his name being thrown around every once in a while, but no one actually came up to him and asked him about it. Unfortunately, the same couldn't have been said for Lita. Other than Jeff and Stacy- even though she didn't really ask the redhead if the rumors were true- there were at least two other people who decided to straight up ask her if she was pregnant. Of course Lita kept denying the rumors, but she wasn't so sure people actually believed her and she wasn't so sure she cared anymore.

John was just heading to the cafeteria when he saw Lita walking a few feet in front of him. "Hey Li," John said once he caught up with his girlfriend.

Lita yawned as she looked back over at John and responded. "Hey."

"Someone's tired."

"Yea well, you would be too if you were in that class. When did English become so boring?"

"Since forever," John replied with Lita simply rolling her eyes in response. "So are you-"

"Don't," the pregnant teen interrupted before the other could say another word. "I told you I don't want to talk about it, especially not here so just don't start with that."

John didn't say anything in response as the duo continued to walk to Lita's locker so she could put some of her books away that she knew she wasn't going to use for the rest of the day. "What's that? What are all those people doing over there?" He asked as they walked closer to the redhead's locker. There were groups of people surrounding one of the lockers which had something attached to it and the closer they walked, they realized it was Lita's locker they were all looking at.

To say Lita was pissed off when she saw a baby doll attached to her locker would be an understatement. She didn't understand how something heavy like that could even be supported on her locker, but that was the least of her worries.

Lita rolled her eyes as she yanked the baby doll off and threw it behind her. "Very funny assholes," she said to no one in particular. She was sure whoever was responsible for that had to be somewhere close by. She decided to ignore it as she opened her locker only to have a bunch of baby bottles spill out of her locker. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself as she swatted away a couple of bottles that fell right at her. She had no clue who could have had access to the combination on her locker. And how did they even have time to place a bunch of crap in and on her locker during school hours?

"You were right, she is going to be a terrible mother." Lita looked behind her as she slammed her locker door shut to see Candice and Maria were standing a couple of feet away from her. Of course it was those two. She shouldn't have been surprised since Dawn told her what she heard from Stacy earlier that day. She didn't notice the audience that was forming around them. "Just throwing her baby around wherever she pleases."

"And John's going to make an even better father," Candice added with a smirk present on her face. "He's just watching her abuse the poor little baby, not even saying a thing." She looked over at her friend before continuing. "Do you think it's too early to call CPS on them?"

The redhead's initial plan of ignoring the duo was thrown out the window once they opened their mouths. She walked closer to them only for John to gently pull her away. "Just ignore them. Relax."

Lita groaned in frustration as she pushed John away from herself. "Don't tell me to relax. I'm so sick and tired of hearing everyone saying that to me!" The other teen opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't able to do so when Candice interrupted.

"God Lita, I don't get why you're so angry with John. I mean, he's only trying to protect his little bastard you have growing in there." She continued after glancing over at John. "Are you sure it's yours though? I heard she's a bit of a whore so you can't be too sure."

"Oh that's real rich coming from you," Lita interrupted before Candice could say another word. "Half the football team and some of the basketball team says hi. And um, by the way, some people don't elect to have a "surgical procedure" like one of us did this past summer."

"You just admitted you're pregnant even though we all already knew that was true," Candice replied, not too bothered by Lita's accusation. "And John, you might want to get a paternity test done before this slut gets you stuck-"

"Well hello there pot."

Candice rolled her eyes. "Get over it. You just admitted that you're pregnant and there's no proof that the terrible accusations against me this summer were true."

Lita rolled her eyes as she began to walk away, putting an end to the conversation. "Whatever, I really don't give a damn."

"Where are you going?" John asked Lita as her followed after her down the hallway.

"Home. There's a substitute for next period, so I don't care, I just... I need to get out of here."

"Lita-"

"Stop following me," Lita said as she stopped in place and turned around to fave her noyfriend once they were outside of the building. "Just leave me alone."

"Lita-"

"Seriously John, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk. I'm sick and tired of talking. I just want this whole thing to be over with. Just leave me alone."

"Fine."

"Bye." With that said, Lita walked towards the student parking lot with John walking back inside the building.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This site has been acting very stupid lately when I try to add a chapter so just make sure you read the previous chapters before reading this one.**

* * *

Dawn couldn't help but look over at John every few seconds as he drove her home yet again since Lita abandoned her and decided not to pick her up after practice. He looked very pissed off and annoyed that she was actually kind of afraid to say even one word to him. She had a pretty good view of football practice during cheer practice so she could see that he was hitting pretty hard, she wouldn't have been surprised if he accidentally hurt himself or injured a teammate. John became even more angry when the Coach decided to yank him out of practice half way through, but that didn't mean he could leave.

"So John," Dawn began to say when the awkward silence was starting to get unberable, "how's it going? How was your day?"

"Great," was all John said in response when his face showed otherwise.

"Maybe try telling your face that," Dawn said which really didn't get much of a reaction from John even though she had a feeling he probably wanted to tell her to shut up so she did just that for the rest of the ride.

The brunette was really glad when they finally made it home five minutes later which felt so much longer than that. She unbuckled her seat belt and was just about to open the car door and get out, but she changed her mind and stayed put for a moment. Dawn looked over to John who was looking right ahead at the road, just waiting for the other teen to get out so he could leave. Unfortunately for him, Dawn wasn't ready to leave quite yet.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Dawn asked John who simply shook his head in response. "I thought you would want to talk to Lita after everything that happened at school today."

John scoffed and rolled his eyes as he continued to stare at the road in front of him. "Not really."

"Why not?"

John let out a sigh as he finally looked over at Dawn. "Because I don't want to. Can you just get out of my car now? I need to get home."

"Did something happen between the two of you? Well, you know, other than the obvious."

"No Dawn, everything is just so damn great so you can get out of my car now because, like I said like two seconds ago, I have to get going now."

"John, I wasn't there, but I heard what happened with her locker-"

"I tried talking to her," John interrupted Dawn before she could get any further, "but she doesn't want to talk to me. She does this every time anything happens and I'm getting sick of it so I'm done. I'm just done trying."

"Okay John, I get where you're coming from, but she's going through a lot right now-"

John groaned in frustration as he cut off Dawn once again. "Shut up!" He shouted which definitely caught her by surprise. "Just shut the hell up! I know she's your sister so all you can see is her and what she's going through, but she's not the only one going through all of this even though she sure as hell is acting like it and apparently so are you."

"I understand that John," Dawn began to say, "but she's a girl, it's always so much harder for the girl in this type of situation as you could tell from today. You saw and heard what happened to her, but no one said anything to you."

"Yea, so what's going on with me and in my mind doesn't matter? Got it. Now get out of my car."

Dawn shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that it's not on the same level and maybe you can-"

"Get the hell out of my car Dawn," John cut off Dawn for what felt like they hundredth time the last few minutes, "or I can go home with you and you can just walk back here from there or get here some other way, I really don't give a damn."

"John-"

"Fine," John began to say as he put his car in drive, "I guess you're going home with me then. But just do me a favor and just shut up the way there."

"Okay stop," Dawn said before the other teen could begin driving again. "I'm getting out. I'm leaving."

"Good."

Dawn didn't say anything in response as she opened the door and got out of the car, she barely had a chance to close the door as John sped away. She simply shook her head in response as the car disappeared from sight. That was such a failed attempt. That was definitely the most angry she had ever seen John. Well. At least when Edge wasn't around.

Dawn turned around and started to walk towards the house. She unlocked the front door and walked in with the intention of going up the stairs to her sister's room, but was stopped by her brother.

"Hey Dawn," Hunter said as he walked in from the living room when he heard the front door open and saw his younger sister walk in. "How was school?"

"Eh. Same old stuff. Where's Li?"

"In her room," Hunter answered, gesturing up the stairs. "Is she okay? She seems to be in one of her moods."

"You just answered your own question."

"What happened?"

"High school," came Dawn's simple response. She continued after she saw the confused and concerned look on her brother's face. "Basically, some bitches found out she's pregnant and took it upon themselves to let the entire school know. Anyways, I'm gonna go see how she's doing." With that said, Dawn headed up the stairs so she could go talk to her sister, but stopped in her room first to drop off her things.

It wasn't much longer after Dawn dropped by her room that she walked over and knocked on Lita's door before entering it without waiting for her sister to respond. "Hey Li," the brunette said as she sat down on the empty spot of the bed next to the redheaded teen who was currently working on her laptop. "Whatcha doing?"

"Researching stuff," came Lita's simple response as she continued to type away at her computer.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. Did you need something?"

"Not really. Just wanted to see how you were doing after everything at school-"

"I'm fine Dawn," Lita interrupted her sister. "I don't need to nor want to talk about it so you can just leave if that's why you're here."

"Li, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I don't see anything wrong with that. I just-"

"Damn it Dawn!" Lita shouted, interrupting her sister yet again and she slammed down the top of her laptop and placed it in front of her. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you right now, I don't know why you can't just take the damn hint! And it's actually not a hint because I'm straight up telling you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Okay, I don't know why you're getting mad at me because I didn't do anything, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Sorry for caring."

"I'm great Dawn," Lita began to say with a much calmer tone than before even though Dawn wasn't fooled at all and knew she was still pretty angry. "I'm just fucking great. Everything is great. My brother thinks I'm a whore and my bestfriend thinks I'm a slut. I'm losing my bestfriend because he hates my boyfriend who could care less because he hates him too. I just feel sick and tired all the damn time. Some dumb bitches decided to tell the whole school that I'm pregnant and now they all can't stop saying shit about me. So, yea Dawn, I'm great. I'm just freaking perfect."

Dawn didn't say anything right away because she really didn't know what to say. She knew her sister was upset right now, but she was really irritated with how Lita was acting towards her. "I don't know why you're getting angry with me because I didn't do anything to you," she said once again. "Newsflash, it takes two to tango and I'm not either of the two involved. It's not my fault that you're pregnant. It's not my fault that Hunter is angry with you. It's not my fault that your boyfriend and bestfriend hate each other's guts. It's not my fault that two nosy bitches cannot mind their own business. I don't understand why you're lashing out on me and John when we're like two of the few people who are standing by your side. Stop being such a damn pain in the ass."

"Well, you know what Dawn? If I'm such a pain in the ass, then why are you still here? I don't need you. I really don't need anyone. I'm fine alone. I actually love to be alone."

The other teen rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door. "You're impossible. I'm sorry I even tried. Do whatever the hell you want." With that said, she left the room, leaving Lita behind and all alone like she claimed to have preferred.

"The door was shut before you came in, so how about closing it before you leave ago!" Lita shouted after her sister who she could tell was already in her room due to the sound of the loud slamming of the door she heard only a few moments later. She got up from the bed and slammed her own door shut before going back to her bed and sitting back down.

Lita took a deep breath before bringing the laptop back to her lap and turning it on again. She continued to research the adoption process which she was doing before her sister decided to join her. It was all just so overwhelming, she didn't know where to start. She didn't know which adoption agency to use and if there was a difference between any of them. Even though she didn't want to keep the baby, she wanted to make sure it went to someone who actually wanted it and would take great care of it.

"Lita," the redheaded teen looked up when she heard the door open and saw her brother enter the room.

The redheaded teen groaned in frustration at yet another interruption. "Oh God. What the hell do you want?"

"Tone down that attitude," Hunter said as he walked into the room and closed the door, leaving it slightly open. "I didn't do anything to you so don't project your anger of other things onto me."

"This time. You didn't do anything this time."

The blonde man decided to ignore his youngest sister as he walked closer to where she was sitting, pulling up the chair from her desk and taking a seat. "So, you have any interesting homework?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she didn't bother to look up from her laptop as she continued to read the different articles online. "Cut the small talk, I really don't want to talk to you. But why are you here? What do you want?"

"You're getting angry with the wrong people here. We didn't tell you to have sex. You were being stupid. You clearly weren't thinking-"

"Get out of my room," an angry teen interrupted the man as she finally looked up to face him. "I really don't need any more judgmental lectures from you right now."

"Technically, this is my room since I own this house now-" Hunter was about to say more only for Lita to cut him short.

"Fine, I already know how much you want me to leave so you don't have to wait much longer, I'll be out by the end of the week? Is that soon enough for you?"

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "I didn't say I want you to leave-"

"Yea you did," Lita interrupted him once again. "Remember when I told you I was pregnant? Because I remember everything you said."

Hunter sighed. He was now regretting ever saying that even though that's what he did want to do at that moment, but seeing his sister like this wasn't something he particularly liked. She just seemed so angry and upset all the time. "I was angry, I didn't mean it. Look, I'm really really really disappointed with you about this whole situation. I was shocked and angry."

"You were really mean and said some pretty hurtful things."

Hunter nodded. "I know and I am sorry for the way I talked to you, but you have to understand where I was coming from. I'm still not happy about this, but you're still my little sister and I will always be there for you whether you like it or not."

Lita didn't say anything right away as she looked back down at the screen on her computer. She was just so sick and tired of fighting all the time. She didn't know why, but it was definitely easier that way. But, then again, she knew she should probably just forgive him for her sanity. "Okay," was all Lita said as she glanced back at her bother.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked as Lita got up from her bed, her arm hitting the laptop, making the computer shift a bit which gave him clear view of the screen.

"I just need a break from this... this thing... I'm working on a project and some air would be great," Lita said as she was about to walk out the door only for Hunter to speak up and stop her.

"Adoption? Are you really thinking about adoption?"

Lita didn't say anything right away as she walked back to her bed and shut the laptop. "Nope, not thinking about it, I've decided on it." She quickly left the room before Hunter had a chance to say anything else. She really didn't want to get into another argument with him over her decision to out her baby for adoption when he just apologized for what he said before.

Meanwhile, John was trying to get some homework done when he heard his phone go off. He looked over at his phone and saw that Lita was calling him. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now so he decided to ignore the call as he tried to continue with his homework. It didn't take much longer for his phone to stop ringing, but then it continued again about two seconds later. John didn't have to look at his phone to know his girlfriend was calling him once again. He tried to turn off the ring, but accidentally rejected the call after two rings instead. He was sure she now knew he was ignoring her calls, but he didn't care too much because she never made it a secret when she was avoiding him. It only took a few seconds to receive a text message from Lita who apologized for blowing him off earlier today, but he didn't care too much, just completely turning his phone off. He just needed a little break from their drama even if it was for a few hours.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lita was looking around for John in the cafeteria the following Wednesday afternoon during lunch, but couldn't spot him anywhere. They hadn't talked to one another since Monday because John was still kind of avoiding her, claiming he just needed a break from her crazy even though he didn't actually say that to her so she was pretty clueless. The fact that she missed school the day before because she wasn't feeling too well helped him. They did have one class together, but John came in once the bell rang, sat on the other side of the room, and was gone before she could even see him.

The redheaded teen left the cafeteria and headed outside towards the back when she didn't see him, she was sure she could find him there. She couldn't help but notice just about everyone else outside immediately began staring at her and whispering which she really didn't care about at all anymore. She kind of got over it the moment she walked into school that morning and she could hear the things people were saying about her. Lita just realized she really didn't care what of bunch of people who didn't know her and vice versa thought about her.

Lita quickly spotted John who was sitting with Randy and Chris at one of the tables outside. The other two who were immersed in a conversation of their own while John was just listening to them. The pregnant teen walked over to the table and sat down right next to John earning her the attention of everyone at the table, but she paid them no mind, not caring that she was just about to interrupt their conversation.

"So I was looking at this adoption thing the other day," Lita began to say as she placed her backpack on the floor right next to her, "and it's kinda a lot to think about it. I sent you a couple of links so look it over whenever you can so we can just get this thing over with."

John didn't say anything as he simply stared at Lita in confusion. She had so many mood swings lately, he just couldn't keep up with it. This just meant that he would have to be aware of the next time she flipped out on him.

Lita didn't wait for a response as she looked over at the other two sitting at the table. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"The game on Friday," Chris responded before Randy could say the same. Unlike the other teen, the blonde one actually spoke to Lita once in a while, "and how they're going to get demolished."

"Which game?" Lita asked even though she should have known since both Randy and John rolled their eyes at the last part of their friend's statement.

"Football," Randy say before Chris could say the same. "And we're going to win."

"Oh," was all Lita said in response as the other two continued to argue, she was clearly not interested in that conversation. She looked over at John who was still pretty quiet and seemed to be in his own little word. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing. I'm great," was all John said as he got up from where he was sitting before Lita could say anything, but that didn't stop her.

"Where are you going?"

John gestured towards the building before continuing. "To get something to drink."

"I'll come with you," Lita said as she got up from her seat and walked towards John who immediately stopped in place when he noticed his girlfriend was about to follow him inside.

"No," the brown haired teen said as he turned around to face the redhead, "I'm completely capable of going inside and to the vending machine by myself."

Lita was confused by his response and suddenly attitude. "Um, I didn't say you weren't. I just wanted to go with you."

"Then go by yourself and I'll wait out here, it doesn't take two people to get something to drink from the stupid vending machine."

As if the redhead wasn't already taken aback by her boyfriend's attitude today, that definitely did it. "Did I do something to you?"

"Are you bipolar?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a legitimate question. It's an actual issue some people go through and I'm just wondering if you're one of them."

"Are you serious right now? Is this a real question?"

John shrugged. "Maybe. Your moods are all over the place sometimes so there has to be something there, right?"

"No John, I'm not bipolar. That was a really rude thing for you to ask me."

"It's not rude, it's a real thing people go through. And if you're not bipolar, then maybe don't act like it."

Lita didn't say anything right away, she was completely puzzled by this conversation, how and why it started. She noticed people were looking their way and she definitely didn't need to give people another reason to talk about her. "I don't want to talk about whatever the hell is going on with you at school. These people already have enough to gossip about."

John let out a humorless laugh before he replied. "Of course it's always about what you want and when you want it."

"You need to stop acting like a little bitch baby. If you wanted to talk, then maybe you shouldn't have ignored my calls and texts the last two days. I'm really not going to talk about any of this at school." She was about to say more only for the other teen to interrupt her.

"Yea, whatever." With that said, he walked into the school, leaving a stunned Lita behind. She really didn't know why he was behaving this way all of a sudden.

* * *

John was so glad when he finally arrived home later that day. It was yet another terrible time at practice. He didn't understand why Coach sit him during practice for a third time that week because he kept 'hitting too hard'. Coach Michaels even threatened to bench John for Friday's game if he continued to practice too aggressive. What did 'too aggressive' even mean? It wasn't like they were playing flag football. He just couldn't wait for Friday's game because that meant he could finally hit without getting punished for it.

"Hi honey," Anna said when she saw her son walk into his room. She was off today so she decided to get some chores done around the house, including laundry which she was finishing putting away in his room. "How was your day?"

John shrugged as he dropped his backpack on the floor. "Fine. You need any help with that?"

Anna shook her head. "No, but maybe next time you can put your clean clothes away as they come out of the laundry because I don't always have time to do that."

"Sure," was all John said as he sat down on his bed.

Anna didn't say anything right away as she looked over at her son who had been acting very off the last couple of days. "Are you okay?"

John nodded. "Just tired. School, practice, and just getting used to work at the Hospital on the weekends."

The woman didn't say anything else in regards to that, believing him since his answer did make a lot of sense to her. "How's Lita doing?"

John had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, shrugging instead. "Don't know."

"Did she miss school again?"

John shook his head. "Nope, she was there."

"So how was she?"

"I don't know mom," John said once again, started to get a little irritated as he got up from the bed so he could leave the room and just end this conversation. "I didn't ask her."

"You said she wasn't at school yesterday. Was it because she wasn't feeling well or because of what the other kids said?"

John shrugged as he tried to leave the room once again. "So? Don't know. I didn't really talk to her. Didn't ask her. Don't really care."

"Stop trying to leave when I'm talking to you and get back here," Anna said which made John stop in place in the doorway and turn around to face her, but he didn't make any movement to walk back into the room. "What happened now?"

"Nothing," came John's simple answer. His mom waited for him to say more, but he stayed quiet so she continued. Or at least she tried to.

"John-"

The teen groaned in frustration as he cut off his mom. "Can you please just stop asking me about her? I'll give you her number if you don't have it and just talk to her yourself."

"What happened?" Anna asked once again.

John let out a sigh and shrugged. "Nothing mom. I'm just sick and tired of Lita's random moods and outbursts all the time. She acts so bipolar all the time. She says she doesn't want my help, but then randomly decides she does. At one time she says it's her choice what she wants to do, but then tells me I need to have an input like she's not going to do whatever she wants. She doesn't want to talk about something so she's going to lash out at me, then she magically wants to start talking and blows up my phone. Why is it always what she wants and when she wants it? She's driving me crazy. I can't deal with her right now."

"Well John, this is why your father and I told you many times that we didn't want you to be alone with her in this house, but that time has passed so let's not go down that road again." She continued after pausing for a moment. "That's understandable John, she's going through a lot right now which you will never experience." Anna was about to say more only for her son to interrupt her once again.

John rolled his eyes when this started to sound more like the conversation he had with Dawn a couple of days ago. "I get it, she's a girl, I'm guy, they have it harder than us for many reasons so she had every reason to act like a... Witch."

Anna shook her head. "No. Well, yes, but no. That's not what I was getting to, but you are correct. John, you have both your father and I, but she doesn't. She doesn't have her parents, they're not here to support or help her. I don't know how things are with her brother, but last you told me, they were not on speaking terms and we both saw how angry he was when he decided to pay us a visit. And she's also having issues with her best-friend right now because of all of this."

"None of this is easy on her, she's really going through a difficult time right now and you have to be patient and understanding. You can't just abandon her and ignore her just because you think she's acting moody. John, just because you're going to give up the baby for adoption doesn't mean you two are just done with that. Adoption isn't easy, it can be very emotionally and mentally straining for young people, just people in general."

"Stop avoiding her. She needs you. You have to take responsibility for your actions and this is a part of that."

"Yea," was all John said in response as he thought about everything his mom just said. It did make sense to him, but it didn't mean he liked it.

* * *

John decided to stop by Lita's house later that evening which was definitely motivated by the conversation he had with his mom earlier. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now, but he also didn't want this whole thing to be dragged out. Plus, he didn't want to give her more time to dwell over things and be angry about nothing.

The teen knocked on the door, hoping that anyone other than Hunter would answer it. Unfortunately for him, that was not meant to be as he was met by by girlfriend's brother who didn't look too happy when he saw who was on the other end of the door.

"It's past eight," Hunter said with a scowl present on his face. "You don't show up to someone's house unannounced this late. What do you want?"

"Um... I um... I just need to talk to Lita."

"Well, that's unfortunate for you because it's not going to happen. It's dark outside, go home." He was about to close the door on John, but stopped mid-way when he heard a voice coming from another room inside the house.

"Let him in," John heard Stephanie say which wasn't enough to convince Hunter who snorted and shook his head.

"Bye now," he said as he tried to close the door again, only for Stephanie to speak up again.

"Just let him in!"

The blonde man rolled his eyes as he got out of the door way and allowed John to enter. "Get in and make this quick. She's in her room," he said as he began walking up the stairs with John following him.

"You don't have to walk me there, I know where it is."

"I'm sure you do," Hunter said as he led John to his younger sister's room. "Keep the door open," he said as he walked by Lita's room just as John was walking in.

Lita rolled her eyes as she looked up over at her brother. "Already pregnant, that's not how twins are made." She looked over at John for a brief moment before focusing her attention back to her brother. "Plus, you don't have to worry about him touching me."

Hunter groaned. "I don't need you to put any images in my mind."

"That should never be in your mind."

Hunter rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. "Just leave the door open." With that said, he was gone.

Lita turned her attention to John who was still standing towards the door. She immediately looked away and spoke up when it looked like John was about to speak. "You should leave, I was just about you go to sleep."

"It's not even nine yet."

Lita shrugged as she shifted in her bed and leaned back against her headboard. "Close enough, but it doesn't matter either way, I'm tired."

John didn't say anything in response as he closed the door behind him slightly, making sure it was open a tiny bit so Hunter would leave him alone, he was sure the man was going to randomly walk by. He walked inside the room and stopped a couple of inches away from her bed. "Are you feeling any better today or were you just not at school yesterday because of what happened on Monday?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she looked over at her boyfriend. "I don't care what these people think. Plus, I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I'm just helping someone out. There are women out there who can't have children of their own so I'm just helping one of them by giving them what they want. We're basically like donors and a surrogate to these people. They can't have kids, I clearly can, so I'm just helping out someone."

"Um, okay. That's not really what's happening exactly, but sure, you can definitely spin it that way if you need to."

"I'm not spinning anything, that's just the way it is."

"Um okay," was all John said in response to Lita before changing the topic a little. "So are you feeling fine?"

"Yes John, I'm fine. Just felt really crappy yesterday which you would know if you actually returned any of my calls or texts yesterday." John opened his mouth to respond, but Lita continued. "What were you talking about when you said it's always what I want and when I want it?" John opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when Lita continued. "Do you not want to go with the adoption? Do you actually want to keep the thing? I thought we both agreed adoption was the best choice for the both of us. I can't be-"

"No," John interrupted Lita before she could get any further. "No, I don't want to keep it."

"Then what were you talking about? Because that's the only thing I could think of."

John shrugged. "I don't know. Just the fact that you always run away when you don't want to talk about something."

"Well I'm sorry John that I have so much going on in my mind that I really don't feel like talking about it sometimes. Sometimes I just need to pretend that it didn't happen."

"I don't think we can actually pretend it didn't happen."

Lita let out a sigh and nodded. "Yea, I know. But I just really need that sometimes."

John nodded. "I know. I get that this isn't easy for you, but I really need you to stop lashing out on me-"

"I don't lash out at you."

"At school on Monday and today are the first two examples that come to mind."

"Maybe because they're the only two examples."

"I really don't feel like arguing about that right now Li. Or ever actually."

Lita rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything right away as she looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment and began playing with her hands. She looked back over at John before speaking up. "I know I've been all over the place lately, but there's just so much going on. I feel like my mind is running like a thousand miles an hour, twenty four-seven."

"I know," John nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you as you like to put it. I know you're just trying to help, but I really don't like talking about it all the time. I just need a break. I don't need this whole thing to consume my whole life. I just hate all of this."

"Yea," was all John said in response.

"I'm sorry I called you a little bitch baby."

"I'm sorry I called you bipolar even though you do kind of act like it sometimes." Lita scowled and John shrugged in response. "You kinda do, even you have to admit that."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever John."

John let out a sigh as he sat down next to Lita. "I was just kidding."

"No you weren't, but I don't really care," Lita said before it became quiet between the two for a moment before John spoke up again.

"Can you just tell Dawn that she needs to mind her own business because she really gets on my nerves sometimes."

Lita scoffed. "Yea, I don't think that's going to do anything since I've already told her that so many times before."

"Yea, well, she's really-"

"Why was the door closed?" Hunter asked as he walked inside Lita's room a bit.

"Oh God," Lita began to say. "It wasn't closed, it was actually open a little."

"Why are you in her bed?" Hunter asked John as he completely ignored his sister. "I asked you for one thing and you couldn't even do that much and you took it upon yourself to just hop into bed with her."

"Oh my God. Shut up. The door was cracked open a little bit and we are just sitting. And even if we weren't, I'm already-"

"I got it," the blonde man interrupted the redheaded teen. "But that doesn't change any of the rules."

"Yea, well, we're a little too late for the rules now aren't we?"

Hunter scowled, deciding it wasn't worth responding to his sister before turning his attention to John. "I already gave you more than enough time to talk and it's getting late so you need to leave now."

"Fine " John said as he got up from where he was sitting next to Lita. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before placing a kiss on her lips which earned a groan from the man in the room.

"You could have done without that," Hunter said which the other two decided to ignore.

"Bye."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's this?" Lita asked as she looked over at her sister who basically threw a binder on the table right in front of her.

"Wedding planning 101. I'm feeling generous today and will share my ideas with those less fortunate. Share my creativity with the world because it could definitely use some. It's a boring world and we need something to spice it up."

"Um, okay," Lita said as she decided to ignore just about everything her sister just said to her. So who's getting married?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she sat down besides her sister on the couch in the living room. "You. Duh."

"Um, no. What?" Lita asked confused. "Since when?"

"Since two lines showed up on that stick."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had a feeling this conversation was going to make her very angry and they would probably end up getting into a heated discussion so she just wanted to shut it down before her sister could continue. "Dawn-"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should keep the baby and maybe get married." Unfortunately for the redhead, the brunette wasn't going to be stopped that easily.

"Stop. Okay? Just please stop talking."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm just sharing my opinion on the matter."

"Well, I didn't ask you for it. We already went over this, many times might I add. I'm not keeping it and you told me you were going to support me no matter what so start showing me that support."

"Okay, but-"

"Don't act like you would do that if you were in my shoes. It's really not that easy."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then stop acting like it is."

"I didn't say it was," Dawn repeated. She opened her mouth to say more only to be interrupted by her sister.

"This is exactly why the divorce rate is so high. Getting married doesn't solve anything. That's like everyone's solution to every little thing. People always act in haste and never think. In a fight? Get married. Cheated? Get married. Pregnant? Get married. Uh, I don't think so."

"Says the chick who almost got an abortion."

Lita glared at her sister. "Shut up. Just please shut up Dawn."

"Fine, don't get married. You know, that actually worked for Nathan and Haley who actually got married in high school because they wanted to get married-"

"I don't want to get married. And my life isn't a television show."

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe not, but it could be. You could be one of those girls on 16 and pregnant. It would definitely be an entertaining episode. And look on the bright side of all of this, you would make money for just being pregnant. You kinda get a reward in a way."

"And this is probably why some idiots get pregnant on purpose in high school. Please don't be stupid and do that."

"Well you need to do what's best for you and maybe-"

"Just shut up," Lita scowled, but unfortunately for her, her sister wasn't in the listening mood. "You just sound very stupid right now."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't get married. I like weddings so I just threw that one out there. But at least keep the baby. It's yours. Like how can you-"

The redheaded teen groaned in frustration. "How about you get knocked up, marry the dude, and keep the baby since you want that so badly for me. This is my life, my decisions, my choices. I can do whatever the hell I want and you don't have a say. And I really don't give a damn about your ridiculous opinions. Keep it to yourself and just be there for me like you said you would!"

"I am here for you Li. I just don't agree-"

"That's fine," Lita interrupted the other teen. "You don't have to agree with my decision to just be there for me. Just stop telling me that every chance you get. None of this is easy for me at all and all you're doing is stressing me out."

Dawn didn't say anything in response as she grabbed her book from off the table. "Look, all I'm saying is that people make it work, there are people out there who have kids at a young age and are successful and I know you can do that to." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But of course you're right, it is your choice. Sorry. I guess wedding planning will have to wait for another time." She continued after she saw the look on her sister's face. "I don't mean like a month from now. Maybe like ten years from now. Or closer. I don't know. I get it, you're not going to marry John. Or maybe you will. Maybe not now, but-"

"Shut up."

"Look, I just want you to be happy."

"And you think me having a baby and being married at seventeen will make me happy and not go insane?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know Lita. Like I said, it works for some people... like mom and dad."

Lita let out a sigh and nodded. "Yea. Well, I'm not either of them. I'm not... I'm not... I can't." She shook her head.

The brunette teen nodded. "Okay. I just want you to be sure of your decision before it's too late."

"I'm sure. John's sure. The both of us are sure. Neither of us wants this. We made a mistake and I guess our mistake is someone else's gain."

Dawn nodded. "Yea, I guess so."

Lita was about to say more only for her to stop when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that," she said as she got up from the couch. "It's probably John. He said he was going to come over today so we can try to just get this thing over with and at least start the adoption process. Pick out an adoption agency to go through with I guess. I don't know. But we need to find a start."

The redheaded teen opened the door to reveal someone she wasn't excepting. She let out a humorless laugh and rolled her eyes when she saw the blonde teen on the other side of the door. Edge looked like he was about to say something, only for Lita to beat him him to it. She shook her head, "not today Satan, not today," before slamming the door shut in his face.

"Who was that? Was it not John?" Dawn asked as she saw her sister walk back into the living room and take her seat again.

Lita shook her head. "Nope. No one important."

"So why did the doorbell ring again?"

The pregnant teen shrugged. "Not sure. Don't really care. Don't get it, I'm sure it's just the same asshole out there."

"Um, okay," Dawn said as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door to see who made her sister so upset. "Oh, it's you," she said as she saw Edge on the other side of the door. She really shouldn't have been surprised.

Edge rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you to Dawn."

"Was that you like a minute ago too?" Edge simply nodded in response with Dawn shaking her head as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the house. "Let's go."

"Lita," Dawn began to say once her and Edge joined her sister in the living room, "Stop being stubborn and just talk to him." She turned to face the blonde before continuing. "Say something stupid and ignorant, I will slap you." With that said, she tried to leave the room only for Lita to stop her.

"I'm busy, I don't have time for distractions. Just take him with you."

Dawn let out a sigh and shook her head. "No. Maybe you should just talk to him. This has gone on for far too long. You two just need to just clear all problems you have right now and settle your differences because this is annoying. You two are best-friends, you shouldn't let this ruin your friendship. Both of you need to get over yourself," she continued after focusing her attention on Edge. "Especially you."

Lita let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine," she easily agreed even though she really didn't feel like getting into another argument. "But I'm not going to hesitate to kick his ass if he says something stupid."

Dawn chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he already knows that."

Lita didn't say anything as Edge walked over to where she was sitting and took seat on the other side of the couch. She just hoped this conversation could resolve whatever problems Edge had with her because she was so sick and tired of fighting. She really didn't think he had any right to be upset about her involvement with John, but obviously he didn't agree.

The two merely looked at one another until Edge broke the silence. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted after finding out about... him. I'm sorry for avoiding you for the last couple of weeks." He had to bite his lip from saying what he really wanted to at the moment, but unfortunately for him, that didn't work out so well in his favor. "But seriously Li? John? I thought you had better taste than that."

"If you just came here to insult my boyfriend, then you can just leave." Edge was about to say something, but Lita continued before he could say anything. "No blondie, I'm not done. He's... we're having a baby whether or not we're keeping it. We're always going to be connected in a way." She was about to say more, but Edge cut her off.

"Unless he just leaves you in the middle of this. Like tomorrow or something. Or what if you change your mind and actually want to keep the baby and he dips out. He's a jackass so I wouldn't be surprised-"

"Get out!" Lita cut him off. "Just get the hell out! I already warned you, so you can leave now!"

Edge let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I... I really don't like him. He's a..." the teen trailed off when he saw the glare on Lita's face and decided calling John another name probably wouldn't be a wise thing to do.

"I don't care how you feel about him. You two don't have to like each other, I want you to get along and I don't want you attacking him. I don't want you guys to get into stupid fights all the damn time. John already said he would put up with you for me, why can't you do that?" Edge didn't say anything in response so Lita continued. "This is already hard enough and I... I don't need you to turn on me." She knew she was about to cry and she hated that fact.

"I know," Edge nodded before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him because he didn't know how she would react but she looked like she needed a hug which she easily accepted. "I'm really sorry. I really don't like him though. I don't understand what you see in him, but that's none of my business. I just... you know how much of an asshole he is. He treated you like shit before too. And even recently in the cafeteria when he called you a whore."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment. Then she removed herself from her friend wiped away at her face. "He's really not an asshole once you get to know him, same could be said about you. He apologized. As for the cafeteria and before then after we began our relationship, that was planned to keep up with appearances. You don't know him like I do and I don't expect you to. No one is perfect, everyone has their flaws, and I love him even with his flaws and you just have to accept that if you want to stay in my life. You can't help who you fall for, it just happens."

"Look I..." he groaned. "I feel like I'm going to puke just thinking about what I'm about to say. But um... I can tell how much he cares about you and vice versa so I'll try to give him a chance.'

"You'll do more than try. Edge, I'm serious. I love you and you're like a third brother and I really don't want to choose between you and someone I'm in love with..." she trailed off because she didn't want to say the next part, but she felt it was necessary. "Don't make me choose because it won't work out in your favor."

Edge nodded. "Okay. I won't."

"I'm so sick and tired of fighting, but I swear I'm done with you if you ever talk to me like that again or if you continue to fight with John and just get in the middle and try to cause problems on purpose or whatever."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't understand. Like John of all people? But um whatever. I guess it doesn't matter whether or not I get it. I mean, it would be like me getting involved with Candice or-"

"Trish?" Lita finished for Edge even though that was not the name he was thinking about.

Edge rolled his eyes. "No. You two are kinda like friends now."

Lita snorted. "Barely."

"Whatever. Fine, promise no more punching or fighting in the hallways. I had to right to act how I did and I am truly sorry for that even though I do enjoy hitting him. I just thought he somehow brainwashed you into sleeping with him and was like using you or something. I don't know, but I guess I was wrong."

"You really pissed me off when you did that." Edge didn't say anything in response to that. "Promise me no more fighting, not just physically, but also verbally."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "I promise not to punch him or tell him how stupid he is no matter how strong the urge." That earned him a glare. He smiled innocently. "Last time." He paused. "I kinda sorta missed you."

Lita smiled at him. "I kinda sorta missed you too but you really pissed me off. Don't talk to me like that ever. I can forgive you once, but that's probably about it."

"Not planning on it." Lita was about to say something, but was stopped herself when she heard her sister laugh when she came back into the room. Only, she wasn't alone.

"As much as I want to stay here and be a fly on the wall, I have stuff to do." She looked over at lita before continuing. "Make a video if a fight breaks out. My money is on Edge. Nope," she shook her head. "It's on John. Or maybe it is Edge. Nevermind. I don't know. Just tell me who wins." With that said, she left.

It was quiet for a moment between the three teens before Edge spoke up as he got up from the couch. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Not so fast," Lita said which made Edge stop in place. "You two agreed to stop fighting all the time and stop being a bitch to one another. I want to make sure you're not lying to me so I want you two to say one nice think about each other.

The other two teens rolled their eyes with John speaking. "We're not in kindergarten Li."

"Just do it. And for that, you can go first."

John rolled his eyes, but decided to play along because he knew she wasn't going to leave it along anytime soon. "You're kinda tall, great height for basketball if you like that type of thing."

"You're kinda short, but that's not always a bad thing, I guess."

"Are you idiots kidding me?" Lita asked as she glanced between the other two. "Height? Really?"

"Beggars can't be choosers Lita. It's a start. Be happy you got that much."

Edge nodded in agreement. "I agree. Oh hey, I actually agreed with him. Does that count as saying a nice thing?"

Lita scoweled. "Just leave before I change my mind on forgiving you."

"I'll text you later," with that said, Edge was gone.

"You okay?" John asked once Edge was gone.

Lita nodded. "Yea, let's just get this thing over with."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, please and thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Edge said to Lita a couple of weeks later. "And with her of all people," he said as he looked over at Mickie, who was on the other side of the redhead, for a quick second.

Lita rolled her eyes as she sat down on one of the seats in the of the football field. "No one dragged you anywhere." She was about to say more only for the teen seated on her left side spoke up.

"Lita and I were always going to come here tonight, you just decided to follow her like a little dog that you are."

The redheaded teen spoke up before the blonde had a chance to respond. "Yea, you decided to tag along. Your decision, not mine. I would never want to be in the same place as the two of you by myself, I'm not that crazy. Just try not to make me a victim when you start killing each other."

"Well, I guess it won't be too bad. I mean, any chance I get to see Cena get hit is pretty awesome." Lita looked over to her friend who continued before she had a chance to say a thing. "You said you wanted me to be nice to him, he's not here so I can say whatever I want. I'm still nice to his face. Sorta."

"Just stop being an ass all the time, I'm sure it has to be tiring."

"Just like I'm sure being a-"

"I would be very careful with the next words leaving your mouth if I were you."

Edge rolled his eyes, deciding not to finish his earlier statement. Instead, he looked over the field and spotted his girlfriend along with the other cheerleaders on the sidelines. He quickly looked away before Trish could look over his way and see him. "I'm thinking about breaking up with her," the blonde teen said as he looked back over at the redhead.

"But why?" Mickie spoke up before Lita could say a thing. Edge had actually forgotten for a moment that the other teen was with them. "You two deserve each other. Both are pathetic, miserable-"

"Stop! Please don't start with that again." The redheaded teen glared at the brunette before she looked over at her blonde friend. "Why?" Lita asked even though she wanted to tell him to just do it and it was about time.

Edge shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored of her now."

Mickie laughed. "As if I didn't think you could stoop any low. You're such a scum. Can't say she doesn't deserve it though."

Lita didn't say anything right away as she thought about what her friend just said. "Wow. You're an idiot. Because you're bored of her? You sound like an ass."

"Fine, it was just a different way of saying I'm just not feeling it anymore. I guess it was bound to happen. You feel that way about John yet?"

Lita scowled. "Shut up."

"It's not like you're keeping the baby so you don't have to stay with him."

"You need to... oh God," Lita groaned in frustration and she trailed off and took a deep breath and continued. "I just told you to shut up so just do it unless you want me to smack you upside your head because you're really pissing me off right now. You really don't want to get on my bad side again."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Being angry all the time isn't a good look for you."

The pregnant teen opened her mouth to say something in response, but quickly shut her mouth and began rubbing her head when she felt a sharp pain.

"You okay?" Edge asked to which Lita nodded.

"Just a headache. Been going on and off for the last couple of days, but you're making it worse." Edge had to bite his tongue from saying anything in response as Lita looked over to him. "I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping much. I can't even take freaking tylenol or something so this is my life now. Or at least the next few months."

"Maybe you should have stayed at home then."

"I'm fine. Just shut up for a minute and it will go away."

"You're really mean sometimes," was all the blonde teen said as the redhead decided to ignore him. Unfortunately for her, the brunette did not.

"You just deserve it," Mickie began to say as she looked over at the Edge who simply rolled his eyes. "You bring out the worse in everybody. You should just leave because you're literally making her sick."

"Maybe you should just realize that you're the problem. You're-"

He was about to say more, but was stopped when Lita spoke up. "Will you two just shut the hell up?!" She groaned as she got up from where she was sitting. "You both are making my headache worse and I just want to punch you both. Just shut the hell up."

"Where are you going?" Edge asked.

"Don't leave me with him," Mickie added as Lita began to walk away from the two.

"I cannot and will not sit next to you two right now. Don't follow me, I'll be so much better without you two." With that said, she walked to the other end of the section where she was previously sitting with her two friends and took a seat. She could hear the other two continuing to argue so she was so glad to get away from them.

Unfortunately for her, peace wasn't meant to come to her. "Hey," Lita looked over to see someone she hadn't seen before approach her and sit down besides her.

"Hi," was all Lita said in response as she looked back onto the field, wondering why the game hadn't started yet. She really wasn't a fan of football, but she knew this game was important to John so she was just going to stick it through. She actually never lasted the whole game and would usually leave and wander around, meeting up with John after the game.

"So I haven't seen you around before. Do you go to Central or West Philly?"

"Um, Central," Lita said as she continued to look on the field. "You would think the red and black would give it away," she said referring to the school colors.

"Well, that's a shame because West Philly is going to destroy your little team."

Lita let out a sigh. "That's great and all, but I honestly don't care. You should go find someone else to talk to because I'm not really into this football thing," she said, not interested in this conversation at all, but unfortunately for her, the other teen didn't get the hint.

"Not a problem, I can teach you-"

"I'll pass, but thanks."

"Maybe we can just watch the game together so I can just take the pain away that you're going to feel from the loss."

The pregnant teen couldn't help but laugh at what the other teen was saying. "Wow," she began to say as she finally looked over at him. "Um, yea, I don't think so. I just remembered that I have a boyfriend. Darn it."

"That doesn't really make a difference to me."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Of course it doesn't."

"So what do you say-"

"How many ways and times are you going to make me say 'no' before you actually realize what I'm saying and leave me alone?"

"I know-"

"Oh my God. Why are you still talking? Look, I'm pregnant, okay? So just leave me alone now."

He shrugged. "I don't know if you're just saying that or not, but I'm oka with that. At least there's no way that thing can be mine. Unless twins can somehow be made that way."

"Oh my God," Lita began to say as she got up from her seat. "Did you think about what you said before you said it? You're an idiot. Just take the hint and leave the next time someone is basically telling you that they aren't interested in you." She walked back over to her friends who were trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at her. They couldn't hear a thing that was being said between the two, but Lita's expressions just gave it away.

"Welcome back," Mickie said as she tried hard not to burst out into laughter. "Make a new friend?"

"Please shut up," was all Lita said as it became silent between the three which she was grateful for.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Lita asked about half an hour later.

"It basically just started," Mickie replied.

"I just want to go to home and sleep. I'm so tired. I never thought this week was going to end."

"It was your idea to come here."

Lita yawned as she nodded. "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I just want to sleep."

"We can leave if you want, but I really want to see Cena get hit first," Edge said which earned him a glare from his friend. "I was kidding."

Mickie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No you weren't."

"Shut up."

The brunette opened her mouth to respond to the blonde teen, but the redhead quickly spoke up. "You both can shut up. I told him I'm actually going to stay for the whole game this time so I'm not leaving, but feel free to do whatever you want," she said as she focused on the action that was occuring on the field. She was really tired and did want to go home, but this was an important game to John. A win meant the team would secure a spot in the playoffs while a loss meant it could possibly be the last game of the season and it was against their school rivals.

"Oh my God," Lita gasped when she saw two playets collide hard against one another. She could have sworn she saw one of their heads bounce hard on the ground after his head hit the other players shoulder.

"That's what I came here to see," Edge said which made Lita turn his attention over to him for a moment before she looked back over at the field and realized John was apart of that collision. "I guess i can go now," he said which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Mickie who saw how concerned her friend looked especially when the football player was still lying on the field.

"I'm sure he's okay Li," Mickie began to say, not entirely sure if she even believed what she was saying, it looked pretty bad.

"But he's still on the ground and the other dude just got up. He's really hurt."

Edge shook his head. "I'm sure he's just fine. He just got the wind knocked out of him so it'll probably take some time to get up, but I'm sure he's fine."

"Yea, and now I'm completely convinced something's wrong because if he was just fine as you two are saying, then you would still be laughing at him. Plus, Dawn keeps looking over here and she has a better view of what's going on down there." Edge didn't know how to respond to that so he just kept quiet. "Oh God," Lita said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Both of her friends asked as she began to walk away.

"I just need to see if he's okay."

"Li, I don't think-"

"I just need to see if he's okay, I don't care what you think."

Edge and Mickie both looked over at one another before they got up and followed after the pregnant teen.

"Oh my God!" Lita groaned as she tried to make her way off of the bleachers and onto the field. "Please get the hell out of my way," she said as she pushed her way through others. She had just made it onto the field, on the sideline when someone bumped into her and sent her right to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Edge shouted as he and Mickie ran right over to the fallen redhead. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped his friend sit up.

"Um, I think so," Lita said.

"What do you mean 'you think so'?" Mickie asked.

"I... uh... nothing hurts, just feels... weird, I guess, I don't know. Is John okay?" Lita asked.

"Oh my God Li." The trio looked up to see Dawn had now joined them. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Lita nodded. "Um... yea. I'm fine. How's John? Did you see him? What's going on over there? Has he gotten up yet?"

"Um... I don't know, they're not really letting anyone over there and clearing the field. But um... I heard they're taking him to the hospital for a possible concussion." Dawn quickly continued when she saw the look on her sisters face. "But I'm sure he's okay and it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? How do you know it's not a big deal?! No one knows what's going on so it could very well be a big deal."

"Maybe you should relax," Edge began to say only to be cut off by Lita.

"This must make you happy."

"Excuse me?"

"This is what you wanted. You wanted to see John get hurt and that's exactly what happened. I hope you're happy."

"Okay Lita chill," Mickie began to say, coming to Edge's defense which surprised everyone, including her. "He doesn't have some crazy pull with the universe so just chill and relax, stop stressing out. If they're taking John to the hospital, then I'll take you there. And maybe you can get checked out too-"

Lita shook her head. "No, I want to see him now. I need to know if he's okay."

"You heard what Dawn said, they're not letting anyone around him or out there."

"Okay, but Shawn will let me see him," she said referring to her brother's best-friend who was also the football coach.

Dawn shook her head. "He won't. I already asked Shawn and he turned me down. He's the one who said they're taking John to the hospital. I'll go find out what's happening and then we can go. Okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, please and thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lita was impatiently waiting in one of the rooms in the hospital an hour later. She was surprised she didn't have to wait in the emergency room for long before they took her into one of the rooms in the back. In fact, she actually waited longer for the doctor in the room. The pregnant teen really didn't even want to be there, she wanted to be with John, she wanted to know how he was doing, but her friends and sister forced her to get check and out. Lita was really annoyed with all of them that she didn't let amy of them come back with her and made them wait in the waiting area, even Dawn who eas really angry with her sister.

"Lita?" The redhead looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her. She looked over to see Anna had just joined her. "I didn't realize you were my next patient. Are you okay? Is everything okay?" She shook her head and continued after she stopped right next to where Lita was currently sitting on the hospital bed. "Well, I guess that's why we're both here." The woman was about to say more only to be interrupted by the teen.

"How's John?" Lita asked a confused Anna.

"What do you mean 'how's John'?"

"You don't know? No one told you anything?"

Anna shook her head, she was more confused than ever and more than that, she was worried. She knew there was a game today and she didn't have a good feeling about this. "No. I don't know. Lita, what happened?"

Lita didn't say anything right away because she didn't know how to tell John's mom that he could possibly be seriously injured. She didn't even know if John was able to walk on his own, she didn't know anything. She really thought Anna would have gotten a call by now.

"Lita, what happened to my son?" Anna asked once again when it didn't seen like Lita was going to answer her the first time.

"He um... he was... um... involved in a nasty hit today."

"Define 'nasty'."

"Um... his head-"

"Okay," Anna interrupted Lita when she heard enough. She looked over to the nurse who entered the room a few moments ago. "Can you please check on my son and let me know how he's doing. He should still be in the ER somewhere." The nurse simply nodded before leaving the room and doing as she was asked.

"Okay, I know you're worried about John," the doctor began to say as she focused her attention back to her patient, "so am I, but we need to focus on you right now. I'm the only OB/GYN that's available right now, are you comfortable with that or do you want me to get another doctor."

"Um, it's fine, I'm fine with you. And this is actually really stupid because I'm fine, I just want to see John and how he's doing. I don't need to be here right now."

"Lita, you need to relax and focus on yourself right now. John is in good hands and I know he's going to be just fine."

"But-"

The woman shook her head as she interrupted the teen. "The sooner you let me examine you, the sooner you can see him." Lita was really frustrated because she was basically forced to be here, but simply nodded because she knew Anna wasn't going to just let her leave. "So tell me what happened," she said with Lita telling her the story of how she was knocked down.

"It's really not a big deal," Lita began to say after she finished with the details of the fall, "I feel just fine. I only feel weird because I don't feel anything at all, I don't feel like there's anything wrong with me."

"Then I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. The baby is most protected early on in the pregnancy, but it never hurts to get checked for reassurance." Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head, but didn't say anything as she let her boyfriend's mom examine her.

Time had passed by in mostly silence as the doctor ran a couple of tests. There was a little concern, but everything else seemed to be great. "The baby is completely fine. He or she is even sucking their thumb, all is well." She smiled as she looked away from the screen which had the picture of the baby and at the pregnant teen who was looking up at the ceiling as she laid in the bed. "You could see the baby-"

Lita shook her head as she closed her eyes when she felt like her hormones were in overdrive and she would probably start crying. She really hated how moody and emotional pregnancy made her. "I don't want to."

Anna nodded. "Okay." She was about to say more, buy Lita spoke up as she opened her eyes and looled over at the woman.

"What's that sound? It's like a thumping sound. Where's it coming from?"

"It's the baby's heartbeat."

The redhead didn't say anything in response as she looked over at the screen which she was avoiding so hard not to look at, but ultimately failed. She couldn't help but stare at the image, a smile creeping on her lips when she saw the baby was in fact sucking his or her own thumb like Anna said. She was glad the baby was fine.

"I can't do this. Can you please just turn that off?" Lita asked Anna who simply nodded and did as she was asked. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked over at Anna, trying her best to stop the tears that were threating to fall down her face. She continued after the look of confusion on the woman's face. "For all of this. I know this can't be easy for you either. That's your grandchild and I'm just taking it away from you-"

The brunette woman shook her head as she cut off the redhead. "You have nothing to apologize about. This isn't about me. It's not about you brother or anyone else. This is about you and John. This is your decision and I told you I'm going to support you no matter what you decide. You want to go through th route of adoption and I'm going to help you find the best family we can for your baby. I don't want you to worry about anyone else and what they possibly want. I just want you to be happy."

"Yea, me too."

"And that brings me to the next point." The doctor paused for a brief moment as she looked down at her chart and back over at her patient. "Your stress levels and blood pressure are very high. I know this isn't easy for you and you're in a very stressful situation, but you need to take care of yourself. High school, senior year, applying to colleges... all of that is stressful enough, being pregnant just pushes it over the top. I know you have had issues with your brother, your friend, people at school, but-"

Lita snorted and shook her head. "Of course John told you all of that. I swear he's such a momma's boy."

Anna didn't say anything in response to that as she continued. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Barely, I guess. I've just had these headaches lately that just won't go away which make it hard to fall asleep."

"And how about eating?"

Lita rolled her eyes. A lot of what Anna was saying and asking sounded like it was coming from John. "Why don't you ask John unless he already told you."

Anna let out a sigh and shook her head. "He just worries about you. You know, kind of how you are about him right now."

Lita shrugged. "Yea, I guess."

"This isn't good for you. You're only ten weeks far, there's a long way to go so you can still turn it around. If you keep going at this pace, then the baby is at risk for being born early, underwieght, and a lot of other health risks which he or she is already at risk of because you're so young."

"Try not to keep things inside, talk about whatever worries you. Deep breathing exercises helps with the stress. Has your doctor cleared you for any exercises yet?"

The redhead nodded. "She said I can walk and swim. I've been going for walks, but I don't know how I feel about swimming."

The doctor simply nodded, didn't say anything in response as she looked through her chart. "Well, it looks like we're done here unless you have any questions."

"Yea, can I see John now? I know you want to as well so can we just go?"

"Not yet."

"I thought you said we were done?"

"Yes, but I want to admit you first-"

"Admit me? For what?"

"Your blood pressure is concerning and that's nothing to take lightly. You don't have history of blood pressure and I just want to monitor it over night, you can leave tomorrow."

Lita shook her head. "No, I'm not staying here. I don't want to stay here."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not your decision to make. A nurse will take you to your when they're ready and I'll see you after that," with that said, Anna left the room and a very irritated pregnant teen behind.

* * *

John was very irritated and was getting restless. He felt like he was in the hospital for days even though it had only been a few hours. He couldn't remember much of what happened right around the time of the hit, but was told he was unconscious for a couple of minutes. His head was pounding and he felt very tired, but he didn't feel all that bad. John was just glad the doctor didn't want to admit him and he was able to go home. But he wanted to make a pitstop before he left.

"Ten minutes then your dad will take you home," Anna said as she walked John to Lita's hospital room. "You need to rest and so does she. Dad will be at home with you so let him know if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him and hug and left to check up on another patient of hers.

The teen entered the room and was glad there were no shinning lights because that was starting to get to him. Even though it was basically dark, he could tell that someome was sleeping on the couch. John looked over at Lita was lying and it looked like she was fast asleep. Or that's what he thought.

"John," he pulled the chair nearest to her a bit closer and sat down when he heard Lita call his name. "Oh my God. I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just really tired and I'm starting to think that this pounding pain in my head will never leave."

Lita let out a small laugh. "I feel you on that."

"And what about you? I thought I was the one who ran into that huge guy."

"People- especially that one," Lita said as she gestured to her sleeping sister, " who won't leave at least my brother left- overreacted to a little fall. Then your mom just had to discover some little problem and now I'm stuck here for the night. I feel completely fine though. Well, other than that nagging headache that won't go away."

John nodded. "Yea, she told me about that."

"I was really worried about you. That hit... it was so scary. You looked... I had no clue what was going on. It looked terrible."

"That's what I keep hearing."

"This whole football and concussions thing being all over the news... it's just really terrifying. All this stuff about..." she shook her head as she trailed off, not wanting to think about the worst case scenario when he was fine. "I'm just really happy you're okay."

"I know. Me too. I'm sorry I scared you out there, stuff like this happens. You won't have to worry about it because I can't play for like a month and the season will already be over by then if we didn't lose today."

"Um, I heard you did. It wasn't even close. Way to fight against the enemy. You guys just embarassed us. Congratulations because the team is going to be the laughing stock of the school for quite some time. It was so boring and I didn't watch even half of it."

John rolled his eyes. "At least I wasn't flirting with the enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Batista."

"Who the hell is that?"

"That guy you were talking to before the game. He used to be on West Philly's team, but I think he graduated last year. He's such a dick."

"What the hell kind of name is that? He seems like a tool. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Just punch him next time." John continued after he notcied a change in Lita's expression. "It was a joke even though it would be great to see you punch him." He waited for her to say something, but she stayed silent as she looked away from him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Should I get a nurse? Are you-"

Lita shook her head and cut him off before he could get any further. "No, it's not that. It's just... I don't know. I'm just so confused right now. I can't stop thinking about this. I..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you hate me if I changed my mind about the baby?"

"Do you mean an ab... getting rid of the baby? Because you already tried that and you said you didn't want to do that and I know the whole 'it's my body, I can do whatever I want thing,' but I prefer we just stick with adoption."

The pregnant redhead shook her her head. "That's not... that's not what I meant." She paused for a moment as she tried to sit up in the bed and pulled something out of the drawer which she handed to John.

"What's this?" John asked, but quickly got his answer as he looked down at the picture of the sonogram. "Why are you... why are you showing me this? Why do you even have it?"

Lita shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I tried so hard not to look at it, but I did and I heard the heartbeat and I don't know why I asked your mom if I could have a copy of the picture. I'm just... I was really worried about the baby, I didn't know if he or she was fine or not. I was worried about the baby as much as I was worried about you and I felt completely fine so I don't know why I thought something could be wrong."

"You want to keep the baby," John said which came out as more than a statement than a question.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, please and thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

_"You want to keep the baby," John said which came out as more than a statement than a question._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Maybe," John repeated. "What do you mean 'maybe'?"_

 _The redheaded teen shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I want to, but then again I kind of don't want to. I don't know." She shook her head and let out a sigh. "I just really don't know. It's... it's not as easy I thought it would be. I don't know." The other teen didn't say anything in response so she continued. "What about you? What do you think of all this? What do you want?"_

 _John shrugged. "I don't know."_

 _Lita groaned in frustration. This was really starting to piss her off. "You do realize that you say that every single time we talk about this, right? It's getting really really annoying and it's pissing me off. Do you have no opinion on this at all?"_

 _"I don't know Lita, you say you're going to do whatever you want either way so I don't know why you care about what I think."_

 _"John-"_

 _"Plus, it's not like you know what you want either, you keep changing your mind. First you just want to get an abortion, then you don't, then you want to give the baby up for adoption, then you want to keep it. You're so unsure about it yourself as well so don't talk about me not knowing."_

 _"You don't need to get hostile with me-"_

 _John rolled him eyes as he interrupted Lita. "I'm not."_

 _"You should at least have an opinion, even a little inkling of what you would prefer to do instead of just going with the flow."_

 _"Better than changing my mind every day."_

 _"Instead of saying 'I don't know' all the time, why don't you just tell me the truth and tell me that you don't want to keep the baby and I'm ruining your life because maybe I'll change my mind and decide that I want to keep it."_

 _John didn't say anything for a moment, he was confused, he had no idea where that came from. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that."_

 _"You didn't have to say anything, I can read you."_

 _"Well you clearly don't know how to read then. They must have put you on some sort of drugs." John shook his head before continuing. "If you ultimately decide to keep the baby, then I'm sure we can work something out."_

 _"If 'I' decide, not 'we'. Right. Why does it all have to fall on me? Why can't you think for yourself?"_

 _John opened his mouth to say something in response, but was stopped when someone else entered. "What is going on in here?" Joe asked as he walked closer to the two teens. "Both of you need to be relaxing, not arguing. Whatever it is that you're discussing can be saved for another time."_

 _"I'm glad you're finally here to take him with you because he's really pissing me off."_

 _John rolled his eyes. "You know what Lita-:_

 _"Stop," Joe interrupted John who did as his father said. He looked over at Lita for a moment before walking out of the room in silence. He was sick and tired of her random mood swings every now and then which he was pretty sure wasn't related to some pregnancy hormones because she just seemed to love to take her anger and frustration out on him._

* * *

John tossed his phone on his bed when he received Lita's voicemail for a the next afternoon. He heard from his mom that the redhead was released from the hospital earlier that day. He was still annoyed after their conversation yesterday, but he just wanted to see if she was okay. John wasn't sire, but he had a feeling Lita probably ignored his call.

"How's Lita?" Joe asked as he joined his son in his room.

John shrugged as he sat down on his bed. "Not sure, you're better off asking mom."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, ask Lita."

Joe let out a sigh as he pulled the chair from John's desk and took a seat. "What happened yesterday? What were you two arguing about when I walked in?"

"The baby." Joe waited for John to continue, but he didn't so the man spoke up.

"That much is obvious."

"She wants to keep the baby. At least that's what she thinks she wants to do."

"Oh," was all Joe said for the moment. "You don't want to," he said which came out more of a statement than a question.

John shrugged. "I'm not sure. I really don't know."

"Okay. So you said she might want to keep the baby. What if in the end she does decide to keep the baby? What are you going to do then? Are you going to be there for Lita and the baby?"

The teen nodded. "I would like to think so. I just think that maybe the baby will be better off with parents who actually want it, people who aren't unsure of what they want, and are ready to be parents."

"Have you told her that?"

John shook his head. "No. She doesn't care. She's made it very clear that she's going to do whatever she wants to, she even went to get an abortion without telling me about it. I just told her that I don't know what I want which is why she's getting pissy with me. She knows this isn't easy, she keeps changing her mind herself. It's kind of scary."

"You need to tell her whatever you're thinking instead of saying 'I don't know'. Try to talk it out. You can't pretend that nothing is happening right now. Yes, you two have some time, but before you know it, the baby is going to be here and you're not going to have a plan."

The teen nodded. "I know. I just don't like thinking about it."

"Well, it's a little too late for that now isn't it."

"Yea."

* * *

 _I'm busy, I'll call you later,_ Lita sent John a text in response to the missed call she just received from him. She turned her phone off and put it back in her pocket. She looked up at the door in front of her and rang the doorbell. She had been feeling so anxious ever since her conversation with John the night before at the hospital. He was right, she kept changing her mind which was just as bad as him not really having an opinion. She just hoped this conversation with her friend would help steer her in the right direction.

"Lita," a surprised Lilian said as she opened the door to reveal the pregnant teen on the other end of the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk," Lita said as she entered the house and followed after the woman. "I'm sure this won't send me back to the hospital."

"Alright," was all Lilian said as the duo sat down on the couch. "What's going on Li?"

"What made you decide to put your baby up for adoption?"

"Well, my dad was sick. It was like he was in the hospital all the time, like he lived there. It even felt like the hospital room was his first home. My mom was working over time all the time while trying to take care of my dad, barely meeting ends meet. We were living with my grandma for help. I had three younger siblings so there were seven of us in a three bedroom house. I knew I couldn't bring someone else into the house. I needed to help my family. I worked while I went to school and I knew adding a baby into that chaos wasn't going to be any help."

"So you were basically forced to give her up because of your home life?"

Lilian nodded. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure I still would have put her up for adoption if things were different. I just thought that was the best thing I could do for her. And me. I mean, the father was out of the picture so I was going to be a single mother which isn't easy at any age let alone as an eighteen year old."

"So you think I should give up the baby because it deserves better than me and John."

The blonde woman shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying. You asked me why I chose adoption and I told you. Just because something was perfect for me doesn't mean that's the way you should go as well."

"Well how do you know someone else is better for your baby than you would be? I mean, me and John started looking up the process and stuff, not really potential parents, but there are a lot of crazy people out there. How am I supposed to know that whoever gets the baby is better than what I would do?"

"There's an extensive background check-"

"That doesn't really mean much, does it?" Lita said as she interrupted the woman. "I don't know. It's just... scary. I guess the only way you can be a hundred percent certain is if someone you already know adopts the baby."

Lilian didn't say anything for a moment as she thought about what Lita just said and her own personal issues she was going through at the moment. "Like me and Shawn," she said before she could even stop herself.

"What?"

"You know us, you can trust us. We haven't told anyone, but we've been going through the adoption process ourselves. You want to put up the baby for adoption and want to adopt so why not us? You don't have to worry whether or not your baby is going to be in good hands because you know us, you can trust us, and you can see the baby whenever you want."

The pregnant teen stayed silent as she tried to digest everything the woman just said to her. "You want to adopt my baby?" Lita asked to which Lilian nodded and was about to say something, but the redhead continued. "Is this why you just jumped to the chance to help me? Is this why you're trying to convince me to go with the adoption route?"

"I'm not-"

"I can't believe you would try to sway me one way because you want my baby. That's disgusting. And I didn't even say I'm for sure going with adoption, I don't even know yet. That's the only reason you wanted to help me. Are you even telling the truth about your own teen pregnancy?"

"Yes Lita-"

"Or are you just lying so I could be sympathetic and give you my baby?"

"No, I wouldn't-"

"I thought I could trust you because you could relate to me, but I was clearly wrong!"

"You weren't wrong, I promise this wasn't my intention. You said you were scared to give your baby up for adoption because you didn't know if you could trust people out there would be a better fit-"

"And you saw this as an opening to offer yourself?!"

"What's going on here?" Shawn asked as he joined the duo in the living room when he heard the teen get loud and upset. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your wife!" Lita exclaimed as she got up from the couch and began heading towards the door.

The man looked over at his wife who looked just as upset as Lita sounded, probably even more since she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Both of their reactions could only mean one thing. "You asked her."

"What?" Lita asked as she turned around to face Shawn. "You knew about this? Of course you did. You were both in on this. Have her push me towards adoption so you can take my kid?"

Shawn shook his head as he began to walk towards the redhead. "Lita, that's not-"

"Get away from me! It's nice to know that both of your true colors showed today."

"Lita, you're overreacting. Let's just talk about this calmly."

"I have nothing to talk about," with that said, she left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

John looked up from the tv when he heard a knock on the door later that afternoon. His dad left to run some errands and his mom was probably just finishing her shift so he was home alone. He got uo to open the door and was surprised to see Lita on the other side. And more than that, he was surprised to see her full on crying.

"What happened? What's wrong?" John asked as he pulled his pregnant girlfriend inside the house and into a hug. "Tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"Please don't hate me," she said through sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Lita."

She shook her head as she removed herself from John and tried to stop herself from crying. "I can't do this. I can't... I'm sorry."

"Okay, you need to sit down and I'm going to get you some water," John said as he led Lita to the living room and hurriedly got her a bottle of water after she was situated in the living room. "Here," he said as he handed her the bottle of water.

Lita drank some of the water which helped her calm down some. She closed the bottle and placed it on the table in front of them before she looked over at John and spoke up. "Please don't hate me."

"I won't. Please tell me what happened."

"I just have reservations about this whole adoption thing. I know that maybe that would be the best thing to do for the baby, but then maybe it's not because how can we be sure we're giving the baby to someone who would be better than us? We can do this. It's done. I know it can be done because my parents did it with my brother."

"I think the baby would be better off with parents who are sure that theu want the baby and they're ready for it."

Lita nodded. "I agree, but yesterday when I thought that even for a second that there could be something wrong with the baby, I didn't want that. I wanted to save him or her, I was worried and that's when I started questioning myself. And I wasn't sure until today."

"Lita-"

"Do you want to keep the baby or not?"

"I think the baby would be better with parents who can actually provide for it. But, I think we could do that as well if we wanted."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Your parents said they would help, I know Stephanie would helo whivh would make my brother help. I know this isn't their responsibility, but it's nice to know we would have support." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But you said we could do this if we wanted, do you want to?"

"It looks like you want to."

"I couldn't go through with the abortion even though I thought I was ready. Then today, Lilian basically said her and Shawn wanted to adopt the baby-"

"What?"

"-and I totally freaked out on them," Lita continued after the short interruption, "even though that sounded perfect because I know they would make great parents, but I couldn't handle the thought. I... I really hated the thought of someone else with our baby. That just made the whole adoption thing and I don't think I can do that."

"So you want to keep the baby?"

Lita nodded. "What about you? Like, would you actually be there with me or just leave?"

"It's not just you're responsibility, we both played our part in this."

"So you're okay with keeping the baby and being a parent?"

"Oh God, that's a scary thought, but yes." And he wasn't just saying that because he knew that was what Lita wanted to hear.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Can I help you pick out your dress and plan the wedding?" Dawn asked her younger twin sister a few days later as she entered the redhead's room and joined her on the bed. "Actually, I don't trust it to not be all black and dark based on your wardrobe and other choices so I'll just plan everything, free of charge."

Lita rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the movie that was playing on her laptop. "I don't know why you think me and John are getting married. I don't know who gave you that idea."

"Well, you're officially keeping the baby so-"

"That doesn't mean we're getting married. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that before it gets through your thick skull."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine, that just means your baby is going to be a bastard."

"Shut up."

"Well I'm definitely going to plan the baby shower!" She clapped excitedly when the thought popped in her head. "I cannot wait! What's the-"

Lita shook her head as she put the movie she hadn't been able to pay attention to since her sister joined her on pause. She sat up as she looked over at her sister. "I'm not having a baby shower and I don't want one so you better not do something like that."

"Um, you need a baby shower. That's when you get loot for the baby and trust me, you're going to need some gifts like that."

The redheaded teen shook her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Do you even know how much a baby costs? You should take all the help you get."

"Well, I don't want one so I'm not going to have one."

Dawn laughed. "That's so cute that you think that's up to you!"

"It is," Lita argued. "It's my baby and if I don't want some lame ass party with stupid ass games just for some presents then I'm not going to have one."

"It's not going to be lame and the games are not going to be stupid because I'm going to be in charge of everything."

Lita let out a sigh and shook her head, she knew there was no sense in getting into an argument with her sister even though she was going to make sure she got her way and not Dawn. "Did you actually want something because I was watching something."

"I was just curious about a little something," Dawn began to say. "So how is this going to work? You and John raising the baby. If you're not getting married, then are you going to move in together? Hunter sure as hell won't let you do that here. Will you move in with his parents? Will you guys find an apartment? Or will you both being doing your own thing? Is he going to college? Are you? Are you both going to work? What-"

Lita interrupted down before she could spit out another question. "Woah. That's way more than "something little". That was way too many questions."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, they're all related. So-"

"I don't know," Lita shook her head as she cut off her sister again. "We didn't really discuss all of that. We have time for that."

"Not really. You guys have a lot of stuff you have to take care of."

"John already has a job," Lita said referring to the current part time job her boyfriend's parents got him at the hospital. "I have a job too."

"Yea, but how long are you actually going to work at the record store for? Are they going to give you more hours? Is the hospital going to give John more hours? Are either of you trying to go to college? Who's watching the baby when you're both working or whatever you're going to be doing?"

"Well, it's none of your concern Dawn," a frustrated Lita said as she interrupted her sister for what felt like the thousandth time that eventing, "so don't worry about it."

The brunette snorted as she got up from her sister's bed and began to head out. "Whatever. I'm not the person you need to have this conversation with, but make sure you at least have it with John or else you guys will be screwed and this is already going to be difficult enough." With that said she left the room leaving her pregnant sister behind to think about everything she just said to her.

Lita never really was much of a planner, but she knew her sister was correct when she said her and John would be screwed if they didn't have more of a plan rather than the fact that they wanted to keep the baby. She really didn't want to think about all of that, but she knew she had to and the later they talked about any of this, the more stressful it would be.

Without giving it another thought, Lita grabbed her phone and texted John to come over. She just wanted to get this over with even though she knew that wasn't really possible.

* * *

John was hanging out with Chris at his house when he received Lita's text. The two were playing this new video game the latter just bought. The blonde teen grabbed the other teen's phone when he heard it go off after he paused the video game.

"Of course it's from Lita," Chris rolled his eyes. He didn't dislike the redhead, he actually liked her most of the times, but he just thought John was around her all the time and if he wasn't with her, he was either coming from being with her or was going to go to her. "And of course she wants you to go over," he shook his head. "You're going to be stuck with this one for the rest of your life. You should just marry her."

John rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone from his friend. "And you should shut up and mind your own business. Don't grab my phone again like that."

"You shouldn't get married to her though unless you're completely ready to be chained to her," Chris said as he ignored his friend. "You shouldn't get married in high school or even stick with one chick, we're about to go to college and that's where all the fun starts."

"I didn't say I was getting married," John said before he quickly changed the subject. "Let's just get back to when I was kicking your was right now," he said referring to the video game. He unpaused the game only for Chris to pause it again. "Let's just finish this because then I have to go-"

"-to Lita," Chris finished for the other teen. "Of course you're going to obey and go see what she wants."

"What's your problem with her all of a sudden?"

The blonde teen shook his head. "Nothing. I like her for the most part. I just don't understand how at seventeen you're going to stay with the same person for the rest of your life. There are so many chicks out there. College-"

"I don't care Chris," John interrupted before he could get any further. "I don't really give a damn about that right now. Can we just play or should I just leave?"

"I'm just saying think about that before you do something drastic. Well, kinda late for that since you agreed to keep the baby."

"Bye jackass," John said as he got up from the ground when he had heard enough from his friend, "see you on Monday." With that said, he left and began making his way to his girlfriend's house.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" John asked a few minutes after he had been at Lita's house, they had been just sitting in silence in the living room up until now. He was just glad that Hunter wasn't around and he could avoid all the dirty looks and thousands of threats he would have made had he been there watching how they were seated on the couch with Lita's head placed on his shoulder with him wrapping his arm around her.

Lita nodded as she continued to watch whatever was playing on the television. "Yea, just tired."

"Oh, you so asked me to come so-"

Lita sigh and nodded as she removed herself from her boyfriend and sat up. "Yea, I know. I'm just really tired of all of this. There's so much that we should probably talk about, but I don't want to. It's so much easier. I hate Dawn. It's her fault for making me think."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant John, everything's wrong." She paused for a moment and John opened his mouth to respond, but that's when Lita spoke up again. "Dawn pisses me off sometimes. It's like she's trying to get us married-"

"We're not getting married," John interrupted his pregnant girlfriend who was thinking the exact same thing he was, but it just rubbed her the wrong way for whatever reason.

"Why did you just say it like that?"

"Say it like what?" A confused John asked. "I just said we're not getting married and I know you don't want to either so I don't know what your problem is."

"You said it like it was the most awful thing you could do. Like being married to me would be so terrible. Like it would ruin your life or something."

"Why are you even getting mad about this?" John asked much more confused than before. "What? You wanna get married?"

Lita shook her. "No, I didn't say that."

"Then why are you mad at me for saying the same thing?"

"It's not what you said, it's the way you said it."

"You realize you sound crazy right now, right? I said it the same way you did so I don't get why this is such a big deal."

"You know what John?" Lita began to say, a scowl present on her face as she stood up from the couch. "If you don't want to do this with me, if you don't want to be with me, then you can just leave! I don't need you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked as he got up from the couch as well. "I never said any of that."

"You didn't have to say it John! I can see it in your face!"

"Oh God Lita!" John groaned in frustration. "There you go again with that bullshit," John exclaimed, irritated with how this conversation was going. "I can't deal with your crazy all the damn time."

"Then why don't you just leave and get the hell out?!"

"My pleasure. Just call me when you're normal again," with that said, he began to walk away with Lita following after him, slamming the door shut once John was out the door.

"Wow," Lita heard a few moments later as she looked up towards the top of the stairs to see her sister standing there. "Was that just another one of your ways of postponing important stuff more than you already have?"

"Shut up," the redhead said as she started to walk back to the living room.

"Lita-"

"Just shut the hell up Dawn! This is all your fault by the way."

"And how do you figure that? I'm not the one who put my foot in my mouth. You know you were wrong for lashing out for him for no reason so just admit it and maybe stop being a bitch and it'll make you feel better."

"Just please shut up and leave me alone," she said much calmer than before as she changed her mind and instead of going back to the living room, she grabbed the keys from off the hook from next to the door and walked out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Lita was driving back from work a few nights later and she felt like she had been driving for hours when it had probably been only ten minutes. The snow and the slippery conditions didn't help with how long it was taking. Her and John hadn't spoken in two weeks and she knew that was her fault, partially because she began the fight between them and partially because she was avoiding him, but it wasn't like he was seeking her out himself. She knew she screwed up big time with John, but that didn't mean she was ready to admit that. Everything was so stressful and overwhelming that she just let it out on her boyfriend who was just trying to be supportive and she knew he didn't really deserve it. Lita knew it was going to be worse in another five or so months for the next eighteen years. She really didn't know how they were going to do this.

The pregnant teen couldn't help it and the emotions overcame her as the tears fell down her face. She didn't notice the traffic light turned green since she was sobbing uncontrollably, the only reason she knew she should have began to drive again was because of the sounds of the horns honking behind her. "Go around me!" Lita shouted as she rolled the windows down signaling for the cars to do as she said.

Many cars went past her, but some weren't able to as there were many cars passing by on the other lane so they were just honking away. Lita finally had enough and began to drive, but quickly stopped when she realized she was about to cross the red light which would have been terrible to say the least.

"Oh God," Lita let out a sigh, thankful she didn't actually drive into the cross section. She wiped her face as she tried to calm herself down, but that didn't help much as a batch of fresh years began rolling down her face. She really hated how she couldn't control her emotions at the moment, definitely the pregnancy hormones.

Once the light turned to green again, the teen actually began driving again only to pull into the gas station on her right side immediately after the light. Lita took a deep breath as she parked her car in one of the very few parking spots. She really didn't know what she was doing there, but she needed a break. Sure she was only a few minutes away from home, but Lita really didn't feel like driving at the moment and the snow didn't help any. She really hated driving at night in the snow. Plus, one of the last times she drove in this type of weather at night, she got into an accident and she just knew that would happen with her luck so maybe it was better to just wait it out.

She took a deep breath as she was able to calm down a bit. Lita didn't know why, but she grabbed her phone and decided to call John who she wasn't even sure would answer because there was a possibility he was working. She never really knew his work schedule unless he told her and that obviously didn't happen that week. The redheaded teen wasn't surprised when her call went to voicemail after a couple of rings, either her boyfriend was working or he was still avoiding her.

"Who's that?" Chris asked John just a few minutes away from where Lita currently was.

John shook his head as he put his phone back on the empty side of the couch. "No one," he said as he grabbed the game controller and continued to play. "I didn't even put in pause and I'm still kicking your ass," he said referring to the basketball game they were playing.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're cheating. And changing the subject. If it was no one, then why did they just call you twice in a row?"

John shrugged. "I guess they didn't realize they have the wrong number. And you should be focusing more on this kick-assing that I'm giving you, maybe a miracle can happen and you can still win."

"You're cheating," Chris repeated.

John rolled his eyes as he scored yet another three points. "Nothing but skill, nothing cheating about that."

"Its a video game, I wouldn't get too cocky over that."

"Someone's mad."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when John's phone went off once again, only this time it wasn't a call. "Not gonna check that?" The teen asked his friend who shook his head.

"Na, probably just a message from the random number."

Chris didn't say anything right away as he looked over at John's phone which wasn't too far away from him. He looked over at his friend who didn't know he stopped playing because John was too focused on the game or at least trying to be. When the phone went off again, Chris decided to grab it.

"I'm glad you don't have a password on your phone," Chris said as he looked through John's recent text he received.

"Give my phone back," John scowled at his nosy friend who just laughed as he looked through the messages.

"Na," Chris shook his head. "This phone is distracting me so I'm only making it stop. Now, why would Lita think you're ignoring her?" He asked just as John snatched his phone away from Chris.

"None of your business," John said as he read the message on which Lita asked if he was ignoring her or actually at work. He quickly put a password on his phone and put it in his pocket without responding to his girlfriend. "Can we just play now?"

Chris shook his his head once again as he put the controller on the table. "Na, I'm sick of your cheating."

John rolled his eyes as he picked up the controllers and got up to turn the game console off near the tv, placing the controllers nearby. "Fine, I'm sure there's a game on."

"Its Saturday night."

"College football," John said as he changed the channel, taking a seat back on the couch. "There it is," he said as he settled on the channel playing the game as it became quiet between the two for a couple of minutes.

"So why are you ignoring Lita?" Chris asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not and it's none of your business even if I was," John said as he focused his attention on the tv.

The blonde teen snorted. "Sure, is that why you ignored two of her calls and she texted asking why you're ignoring her."

"She also asked me if I was working," John added. "You sound like a nosy girl right now."

Chris shrugged. "Not really, just bored."

"Then go home," the other teen replied as he continued to watch the game. "It's still snowing so go home while the roads are still clear."

"I live two blocks away so I'm not driving and I'll be fine."

"Well, you should go."

Chris shook his head. "Na, it feels warm and nice in here so I don't wanna leave yet. Getting back to the point-"

John groaned in frustration, a scowl present on his face as he finally looked over to face his friends. "She's acting like a bitch, always lashing out at me for no reason and I just need a break from her craziness. That's what you wanted to hear right? Is that enough for you?"

"So what happened?"

John rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before speaking up. "I just told you. Just shut up so I can watch this or leave."

Chris didn't say anything as he turned his attention to the game as well, but he wasn't really interested in it as John seemed to be. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when the door heard the doorbell ring. Both looked over at the direction towards the door with John quickly looking back over at the game.

"Um, aren't you going to get that?" Chris asked as he turned his attention to the other teen who shook his head.

"I'm sure it's not someone important and whoever it is will leave."

"How can you be so sure?"

John rolled his eyes. "If you're so concerned about it, then you can go see who it is."

"It's not my house."

"Then don't worry about it."

"Fine," was all Chris said in response before it became silent once again. But it wasn't too long until after that that the door bell rang once again followed by the sound of John's phone ringing. John was a hundred percent sure he knew who it was and he wasn't going to answer so he didn't even bother checking.

"Now I'm convinced that's Lita and you're ignoring her. It's snowing and it's freezing out there, are you just going to let her stay out there?" John stayed silent as he decided to ignore his friend. "Really John?"

"We don't know who it is and whoever is just going to leave when they realize no one is going to open the door. And like I said, open it yourself if you care so much."

"And like I said it's not my house. And it's also not my girlfriend, probably angry girlfriend waiting outside in the freezing snow. My angry pregnant girlfriend might I add. It would be a shame if she got sick being out there. I mean, didn't she have to stay in the hospital over night a couple of weeks ago because-" Chris stopped when John finally had enough and got up from the couch.

John made it to the front and opened the door just as Lita was about to press the doorbell for the third time. He glanced at her for a moment after he opened the door and went back to the living room with a confused and annoyed Lita following after him after shutting the door.

"Well hello to you too John," Lita began to say as she followed him into the living room where he sat back down on the couch and returned his attention to the tv. "Why are you-" she stopped herself when she saw Chris was there as well. "Oh. Hi Chris."

"Hey," the other teen said as he got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go now." With that said, he left and it wasn't ling after he was gone from the living room that the duo heard the front door shut.

"Seriously John? You haven't replied to my calls or text because you were too busy having a little play date with Chris here." John stayed quiet as he was intent on continuing to ignore her because he really was getting sick and tired of fighting, but of course ignoring the irritated redhead wasn't the way to go. Lita rolled her eyes as she walked a little closer to where he was sitting on the other end of the living room. "Are you just going to keep ignoring me? That's kind of mean."

John let out a humorless laugh, having a really hard time going through with his plan after those words left Lita's mouth. "That's hilarious coming from you Lita."

Lita let out a sigh as she took a seat on the other end of the same couch as John. "Look, I actually came here because I wanted to talk to you, not fight with you. I was just thinking... everything just sucks right now. I know I'm all over the place sometimes-"

John snorted and shook his head as he cut off his girlfriend. "Sometimes?"

"I'm sorry for the other day," Lita continued after the short interruption. She was about to say more only for her boyfriend to cut her off.

"Isn't this getting old?" John asked as he finally looked over at the pregnant teen. "You bitch at me for nothing then apologize after a couple of days only to come back and fight with me again?"

Lita sighed and nodded. "I know, but-"

"Are you sure you're not bipolar?" John asked.

"Again with that?! That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, it's a real question."

The redhead had to bite her tongue and took a deep breath before speaking. "No John," she shook her head, " I'm not bipolar."

"Then maybe stop acting like it," John suggested.

Lita took a deep breath again as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "I repeat: I'm not here to fight with you, I just want to talk to you."

"Well, i don't really want to talk to you."

"Fine, I talk and you listen."

John rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the tv where some commercials were now playing. "Maybe I'll listen."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"What? I guess you don't like this when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?"

"Are you purposely trying to fight with me or something? Why are you trying so hard to make me angry by acting like a dick?"

The other teen rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked over at his girlfriend. "No, I'm just trying to get you to leave, whatever does the job I guess."

"Yea, but I told you I wanted to talk-"

"And I told you I didn't want to," John interrupted. "Why does it always have to be what you want and when you want it?"

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"You know the same could be said about you. Unlike you and every other time you have acted how you claim I'm acting right now, I have a reason to be mad at you."

"And now you just sound like a whiny little brat."

"Name calling. And I thought you didn't want to fight," he mocked.

"You know what John?" Lita began to say as she got up from the couch. "If you think I'm so terrible, then why don't you just break up with me?"

John rolled his eyes as he continued to sit on the couch and looked up at Lita. "There you go again twisting my words up. I never said any of that."

"But you're probably thinking it."

"Oh God," John groaned in frustration. He was about to say more only for Lot a to speak up again as she flopped down back on the couch.

"I'm scared, okay? This whole teenage pregnancy, teen mom thing just scares me. "And I know I'm only like three and a half months pregnant, but there's like so much to do and think about and discuss, but I don't want to, because it scares me. And then when I do think about it, you just happen to be there and I just take it out on you."

"You're acting like you're the only one in this. I told you I'm going to do this with you. I'm kinda freaked out too and you just make it worse when you yell and scream for no reason."

"Yea, I know," Lita said as she nodded and sighed. "But you know it's not the same. You can still do whatever you want, I can't, it's going to be tougher for me. It's going to be like the same thing as the damn show where I'm going to be at home all day with the baby, trying not to go crazy." She was about to say more, but her boyfriend cut in.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Lita shook her head. "No, just... just really nervous. Just thinking about it all and what we have to do just makes me feel really anxious. Like there's so much to think about and I don't want to deal with that, but I know that's not something I can avoid."

"We still have plenty of time to figure it out," John piped up.

Lita nodded, she knew that was true, but that didn't really make a difference to her. "Yea, but I don't really think this is the type of thing that we can put off until the last moment."

John nodded in agreement. "I agree, but we still have like five months."

The redheaded teen shrugged. "I guess, but shouldn't we at least have a plan? Or at least close to it? Like, the only thing we know is that we're keeping the baby and not getting married." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you still going to be working at the hospital? Are you going to move to full time or stay at part time so you can go to school? Would that make sense financially though? A baby does cost a lot of money."

"I'm definitely not going to be a file clerk forever, I hate it. But yes, I will be working there until I can get something else. And you already know I don't want to go to school because I want to do something exciting and there's nothing exciting about school. I was only gonna go if I was able to play football in college, but that didn't happen and now I don't find the need to go to school."

"Both of your parents are doctors."

John rolled his eyes when Lita said the same thing she said to him the first time he told her college wasn't really a part of his plans. "That doesn't mean I have to be a doctor too or even go to school. Maybe I'll get an associate's as a backup and for my parents to get off my back, but I want to be a firefighter. I don't want some lame desk job."

"You know you're not always going to be in action, right?"

The brown haired teen shrugged. "Still better than going to school for four years only to be sitting at some desk all day or something else that's equally as boring."

"Well, at least you know what you're doing."

"You can do whatever you want too Li."

"Can I really?" Lita asked John who didn't seem to sure himself. "If I do go to school and you're working, then we're going to have to put the baby in daycare which I really don't want to do right away, and even if we do it later, school costs money and so does daycare so I'm going to have to get a job too and I'm overwhelmed just thinking about all of that so how the hell am I going to do it?"

"Well, my parents said they would help us."

"That doesn't mean they're going to do everything for us or even help us with every little thing."

"I know, but they did say would help, so try to relax a little and try to stop stressing like it's just you in this," he said before getting back to the main topic at hand. "But maybe you can start with some online classes at community college because it will be cheaper and we won't need daycare while you're doing that. It'll save money that way."

"I don't know. I don't know if that's going to work. I don't know what's going to work."

"That's fine Lita, we don't need a concrete plan. Things change all the time, we'll just go from there when the time comes."

Lita let out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't know. But it's not even just that-"

"That's fine, we'll figure it out," John said for what fekt like the billionth time that evening.

"Well, we're going to have to."

"Yea."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


End file.
